The Awakened Past
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: The past that was locked slowly awakens when they meet with each other. Are they just an illusion, fake memories or their true identity? Which life are they going to choose? Their past or their present?Yuuram! R&R!
1. An Odd Meeting

**The Awakened Past**

 **Rating:** T for now ^^

 **Pairing:** (mainly)Yuuram

 **Summary:** The past that was locked slowly awakens when they meet with each other. Are they just an illusion, fake memories or their true identity? Which life are they going to choose? Their past or their present?Yuuram! R &R! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! xD

* * *

"Once you reach 16 years old, you'll have to take a decision for your future. What kind of life are you going to choose? The one with a sorrowful and painful past but that you can change in the present as a King, with a heavy burden on your shoulders and no guarantee of your life?

Or the one full of happiness but in which everyone is trying to hide the real memories from you and pretend not know about it? So that you can be happy without knowing the truth, as the same as a fake happiness…

If I were you… I would choose…"

"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan, don't you have to hurry up? You'll be late today!", Miko Shibuya shouted to his son to wake him up, on her left hand she carried a vacuum cleaner, which she put besides the bed as her son stirred.

"Umm… what time is it?", He mumbled in irritation.

"It's almost 07:15." Miko said and smiled at his widening eyes.

"Waa! I'm late!" Yuuri shouted, he quickly jumped out the bed and rushed to the wardrobe.

"I tried to wake you few times already." Her mother said, before turning on the cleaner and started doing the house chores. Yuuri growled as he walked to the bathroom.

"Uggh… I hope Murata hasn't left just yet." He said while entering the bathroom. Miko smiled as she heard her son.

"Be sure to take a quick bath, he probably is waiting there!" she shouted.

Usually, his best friend would wait at the park and then they would go to school with Yuuri's bicycles, but if one of them were late, then Yuuri or Murata would go ahead instead than being late together.

Yuuri rushed out from the bathroom after splashing himself a few times. He tried to button up his black uniform as picked up his bag before running outside the room.

"Yuu-chan, don't forget your brooch!" She reminded him when he ran outside the room.

"Oh yes!" He shouted and walked back to the room to pick the golden wing brooch and Miko sighed. Yuuri smiled sheepishly at his mother then ran outside the room, almost knocking his brother over. Shouri yelped and Yuuri groaned when he landed hard on the wooden floor.

"Yuu-chan! You are very energetic this morning, aren't you?" He said, hands on his waist. Yuuri sighed, slowly standing up.

"And, why are you still here? Don't you have classes today?" He asked irritated to his brother. Shouri smiled, adjusting his glasses and shook his head.

"I'm taking a break today." He said and waved his hand to his brother, wishing him a safe trip. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Right, right, as a college student he sure is easy going. I'm going!" Yuuri shouted and walked outside the house.

* * *

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted to his glasses friend and Murata waved at him.

"Shibuya! You are late today!" He said, climbing on the bicycle when Yuuri stopped in front of him. Yuuri laughed.

"I'm sorry, I stayed up late last night" He said, started riding; and headed down the road to past the nearest lake. Yuuri blinked when he saw a person standing near the lake. Murata noticed the blond hair and blinked. Did he look like someone they know?

"Shibuya... that person…" Murata looked over to the blond hair boy who was starting to lean down toward the lake. Yuuri gripped on the bicycle handle tighter and start ride faster, passing the bridge.

"No, he is just looks alike, Murata." He said with a sad smile. Murata looked down at Yuuri then he smiled.

"You are right, he had… hey! Wait a minute! He is jumping into the lake!" He shouted and shook his best friend frantically. Yuuri's stirred on his bicycle a little shaken, made him yelp and stomped his foot on the ground to prevent both of them from falling.

"Say what?!" Yuuri shouted; and looked over the boy who had jumped to the lake and was now walking further into the water. He quickly got off from the bicycle and ran towards the golden-haired boy. Murata followed after him.

"Wait, you!" Yuuri shouted and jumped down from the bridge and into the water, ignoring his wetting shoes pants which started sticking on his legs. Even if the water was shallow at the beginning, it started to go deeper with his next steps. Yuuri almost flinched by the sudden deep. The boy didn't seem to notice someone was approaching him.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuri shouted and grabbed his arm. The boy yelped when he was yanked up forcefully.

"What the hell?!" He shouted at Yuuri and pulled his arm off from his grip. Yuuri blinked when the blond glared at him. Green… eyes? Yuuri couldn't help but stared straight into his eyes, stepping back from the enticing look in front of him.

"You are…"

"What?" He snapped, glaring back into the eyes that seemed blacker than the night. He had never seen that kind of black eyes before. Wolfram looked down to the shining brooch on his right chest. Golden wings?

Yuuri's eyes widened when the blond snapped at him.

"You… don't drown yourself!" He quickly shouted, blushing when he noticed himself staring into those green eyes of him. The boy was now agape as he had just met was shouting at him

"What?! Are you crazy?!" He shouted at back at Yuuri. Murata who had walked toward his best friend looked at the green eyes boy questioningly. He didn't seem like a person that was going to commit suicide?

"What?! Then what are you doing here on the lake, it's dangerous!" Yuuri shouted back at him.

"I'm not going to drown myself! I just dropped something!" He shouted and pointed into the spot where the 'thing' he had dropped was, surely the two strangers that had come to 'rescue' him hadn't noticed.

"Dropped… something?" Yuuri asked slowly, now blushing in shame for being in panic. Murata quickly looked away when his best friend started to glare at him.

"Yes, and I jumped down here to take it! I'm not going to drown myself, wimp!" he scowled and bended down to search the mentioned item. Yuuri winced when he was called a wimp.

"I'm not a wimp! What are you looking for anyway?" He asked, trying to compose himself before blushing furiously at the humiliation. Wolfram frowned at him from his bending position. His hand dipped in the water, trying to grasp the shining pendant that was reflected in the clear water.

"This, and I don't know why you want to know, it's not your business!" He showed the shining blue teardrop pendant and Yuuri stared at it fascinated.

"Uhm, well it's a good thing you found it, seems like an important thing to you, since you jumped down the lake." Yuuri said and looked away. The blond smirked at him.

"Yeah, even if it costs my life, I'll keep this." He said and Yuuri shot him a look. Murata sighed, it wasn't going to end if they continued and they both were terribly late already.

"Anyway, let's get out from the lake. Shibuya, we are too late already." Murata said, patting his shoulder. Yuuri then looked at him, groaning.

"Oh no, don't remind me of that." He said, turning around to walk outside the lake. Murata chuckled and waved to the blond to follow them, which he did even if he wasn't ordered to.

"Don't you need to go to school?" Murata asked him.

"I'm going to school the day after tomorrow since I just moved here," He said and sighed when he went out from the lake, the water squelching from his shoes. Yuuri stared at the boy who grimaced at his wet shoes. He smiled at his pouted face.

"Alright then, we are heading to the school now. Jaa ne." Yuuri said, as he took his bicycle and climbed on it. Murata sat at the back and smiled at him, waving. The boy nodded and started to walk away from them. Yuuri watched him while he started riding on his bicycle.

"See? His eyes were green, not blue." Yuuri said, chuckling. Murata sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said and smiled at him.

"Don't do that on purpose, you were lying to me." He said. Murata shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure that we stopped that boy from drowning, you know, we didn't want to see someone drowning in a morning like this, right?" Murata grinned at him. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." He said before chuckling at him. Murata laughed.

"What should we do, our shoes are wet now." Yuuri said laughing.

"Hmm, let's head to my apartment near here to change shoes, you can wear mine for today." Murata said and Yuuri agreed, riding to the left to go to Murata's apartment.

* * *

The blond who just walked away from the boys smiled, staring at the teardrop pendant he had just taken back from the lake. Shibuya… his name was Shibuya.

"That uniform… is from the high school not far from here, isn't it? But… it's a good thing they didn't see me appearing from the lake…" He mumbled, wearing the pendant and putting it underneath his clothes. His green eyes looked fascinated as he walked faster back to his mansion. He could meet him again if he told his brothers about it. No, moreover he felt that he has to go to the same school as that Shibuya. Even though he didn't know why.

"Wolfram." Someone called his name and the blond, named Wolfram, looked up to meet his brother who was smiling at him. Wolfram blinked when the stared at to his brother. He opened his mouth to say something only to be halted by some power within him.

"Where have you been? Were you staring by the lake again? Why are you all wet?" he asked in worry and Wolfram looked at him a smirk. His brother blinked.

"Conrad… I've found him…" Wolfram's voice slowly got deeper when he continued spoke to his brother. Conrad's face turned serious, watching his brother's eyes slowly turning into blue color.

"Our King, he is nearby here. Wolfram should go to the same school as him. That's my command."

Conrad nodded slowly as he stared deeply into his eyes.

"As you wish, Shinou Heika." He said, nodding. His brother smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you call me, brother, Conrad? I'm not the King anymore, you know. Take care of Wolfram for me."He said and eyes slowly turned back to their original color. Conrad smiled at him.

"Yes, brother." He whispered, smiling at Wolfram who looked at him confused. But then he decided to put it aside; there was something more important tha the should inform him.

"Conrad! I-"

"Gwendal said he has chosen the new school for you, it's not far from here, Wolfram." he lied to him. Wolfram blinked.

"What? You mean the school near the hill? The one with the black and yellow uniform?" Wolfram asked. Conrad nodded. Wolfram couldn't help but grinned.

"Alright, I'm going to prepare for it." He said and ran inside the mansion. Conrad smiled at him.

"Even if he is that cheerful, he doesn't know why he is so happy to go near the King." He sighed, following his brother nonetheless.

 **TBC**


	2. Wondering

**Chapter 2 - Wondering**

Murata and Yuuri groaned when they were both sent to the office. The teacher glared at them.

"Why are you so terribly late today? I don't recall the two of you ever being this late! I won't tolerate behavior like this." Yuuri and Murata nodded slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Roshfold." Yuuri and Murata mumbled.

"Don't be too hard on them, Roshfold." One of the teachers said when they were about to leave.

"I have to or they will never change! You are too soft on the students, Densham!" Mr. Roshfold said.

Densham just smiled and walked back to his desk.

* * *

"Seriously, we'll have double homework from him again." Yuuri said as he walked back to the classroom. Murata smiled at him.

"We'll work on it somehow." He said. Yuuri sighed, opening the classroom door.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Someone shouted at him and Yuuri looked at Antoine who was waving at them from his sit. Saralegui smiled at them while Alford lowered his textbook.

"Unbelievable, you guys were never this late before" Alford said with a laugh. Yuuri rolled his eyes as Murata grinned.

"Well, something happened, a somewhat a strange thing." Yuuri said, chuckling. Saralegui raised an eyebrow.

"Strange… thing?" Antoine asked in wonder. Yuuri and Murata looked at each other before smiling.

"It's not important." Murata said with a big grin on his face. Alford leaned further to them with a quizzical look while Antoine looked from Yuuri to Murata and back to Yuuri again.

"Hmm… its obvious that you guys are hiding something." Saralegui said, still frowning, he crossed his hands giving them a demanding look. Yuuri looked away.

"Its something stupid, you guys will laugh." He said.

"Ha?" Alford let out a disbelieving sound but then the door opened and the teacher walked in.

They had to go back to their sitting places, and Yuuri waved at Alford as he walked back to the sit of his and looked outside the window. Alford just shook his head and took out the books from his desk's drawer.

* * *

Yuuri stared outside the window feeling bored by the history lesson and started to doze off. As he gazed though the window, he could see the lake not far from the school. He sighed and hoped that time would run faster. His eyes followed the line of the lake boringly, but then he smiled.

That boy… green eyes… blond… somehow… he felt like he was going to meet him again. A newcomer? He just realized that he didn't even ask his name. He wondered if the blond boy would come to their school, since it was near the lake. Probably his house was also near there?

Murata looked at Yuuri who sat beside him, he just knew what the black-haired boy was thinking about. He couldn't help but to smile, and scribbled on his notebook:

 _'What are you thinking about?'_

He folded the paper and looked at the teacher who was writing something important from the textbook on the board, telling them to write it on their notebook. Murata quickly put the paper on Yuuri's desk and patted his arm softly. Yuuri looked at him and Murata pointed on the paper he he had just put on his table. Yuuri looked down and took the paper, he then raised an eyebrow when he looked at Murata and saw the grin on his face. He then blushed when he realized exactly what Murata meant.  
 _  
'I'm not thinking about anything! I'm just bored by the lesson!'_

He tossed back the paper to his friend and glared at the paper.

Murata muffled a laughed and scribbled down quickly.

 _'He could be live near the lake, you know. He could also have chosen the school near the lake and that means our school. He looks like about our age.'_

Murata smiled in satisfaction when he saw Yuuri's surprised look and his scarlet blush. He gave him a teasing look and Yuuri glared at him and hissed as silent as he could. Murata tucked out his tongue.

 _'I know what you are thinking, my best friend. The way you look at him, it's just different!'_

He wrote in another paper and now his notebook's sheet was torn by the half. Yuuri's grip on his pencil tightened upon reading the message and shook his head.  
 _  
'I'm not thinking about anything! Stop it already! Besides I'm not interested in boys!'_

Murata tried his best not to laugh out loud and shook his head when reading the answer and wrote back:  
 _  
'But I never said you were, so does that mean you are interest in that boy? Was it love at the first sight?'_

Yuuri was now gaping at the note and trying his best to stop himself from shouting out loud. Murata was now looking away, biting on his bottom lip hard. Saralegui, who was sitting next to him, looked at him questioningly; but Murata just waved his hand to him and smiled. Saralegui raised his eyebrow at his antics and slowly backed away, sweat dropping.

 _'Murata, I'm going to kill you after this lesson!'  
_  
Yuuri scribbled down harshly and threw the paper back to its owner and looked away back to the window, glaring at the thin reflection of his friend when read the note and cupped his mouth to prevent a sound from coming out. Yuuri sweat dropped at his act, Maruata seemed to be enjoying himself while torturing him, though he was amazed by Murata's knowledge.

* * *

"Why are you saying all of those things?" Yuuri asked and closed his shoe locker. Murata stepped on his shoes and looked up at him.

"You are not going to kill me?" he said teasingly. Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked outside the building.

"Saralegui is not going to come home with us?" Yuuri asked to Murata who ran to catch up with him.

"He said he was going to finish the assignment for this week in the library." Murata said.

"Ooh… speaking of which, we don't have any meeting tomorrow after school, right?" Yuuri asked, putting his bag on the basket of his bicycle and then dragging it outside the gate.

"No, we don't. I think Flurin hasn't decided where we should go for our fieldtrip this year." Murata said, waiting for Yuuri to get on the bicycle before him.

"Hmm… I think Hokkaido is the best choice?" He asked with a big smile. Murata laughed.

"Yeah, then we can have a collinear trip." Yuuri nodded in agreement.

"Then let's play baseball tomorrow with the teammates, ok? Yuuri said and rode faster cheerfully. Murata smiled.

"Yeah, so today we have to finish our homework, right?" he said laughing when Yuuri growled.

* * *

Saralegui threw the ball towards the home base when he saw that the base stealer was none other than Shibuya Yuuri. The brunette sighed in relief as he stomped his foot on the plate and waved at Murata. Murata waved back at him before taking drinks for his friends.

"Guys! Let's rest for a while!" He shouted at them.

"Ooh, that's nice." Saralegui said, took off the glove and headed to the dugout. Murata passed the bottle to him and walked over Yuuri who just walked in.

"Haah..This is refreshing… so fun." The black hair boy said as he sat on the bench. Murata smiled at him, handing him the bottle.

"Yeah its fun, though it's pretty hot today…" Saralegui squinted his eyes at the glaring sun.

"You are right… and in this hot summer, there is someone who's going to have his birthday soon, right?" Alford said as he put his bat on the basket and took his drink from Murata's hand. Yuuri looked at him and then sighed.

"Don't mention it." He said and took off the bottle's lid, drinking it empty. All of them stared at him but then decided to let it go, after all, Yuuri never looked happy when someone remembered him about his own birthday. He never told them why, but they all knew he never liked it when his birthday was coming.

"So, you think we can make it this year?" Yuuri asked.

Saralegui shot him a surprised look and Alford smirked. Murata's glasses glistened while Antoine, who just walked inside looked at him shocked. The rest of the team members looked at Yuuri disbelief.

"Uhm… You mean Koshien?" Saralegui asked. Yuuri grinned at him.

"Of course!" he said and stood up.

"We have to make it this year for sure!" he shouted, the whole team cheered even with half-confident voice but they all laughed when Yuuri laughed as well.

"He is… such a leader type." Murata said with pride. Saralegui chuckled at his friend who stood proudly and full of confidence at the dugout entrance.

"Yeah, like a King or something." he said.

"Shall we play 'till the sun goes down?" Yuuri asked his teammates who had no problem. He grinned widely as his team followed his words.

"Then, let's go!" He shouted and he was answered with energetic yells.

* * *

Yuuri walked inside the house, shouting 'I'm home' to whomever inside the house. He smiled when he sniffed the familiar cooking smell from the kitchen. He was hungry after training all-day and happy to be able to stuff his stomach soon. His mother approached him with her white apron.

"Yuu-chan, welcome home, I'm making curry for dinner. Hurry up and take a bath."

"Alright, I'll be ready for dinner soon." Yuuri said and started to walk upstairs.

As soon as he arrived on top of stairs he spotted his brother's room door half-opened. He walked inside and looked at his brother's PC; which had being left on. The light of the room was off and it made him wonder if Shouri had been playing game or whatever in his dark room. Yuuri frowned at the thought. He approached the PC to turn it off only to be shouted by Shouri who was at the entrance. Yuuri flinched and sweat dropped when he saw Shouri's frantic look.

"Yuu-chan! Don't touch my PC without permission!" Shouri shrieked. Yuuri groaned when he was shoved away.

"You know, I'm just wondering if you can get out of this dark room and socialize for a bit. You are going to damage your eyes even more, Shouri." Yuuri said, warning him. Shouri sighed when his brother started lecturing him. He patted his shoulder, and pushed him outside the room.

"Alright, I have some business to work with, and I want you to leave now." He said and messed his brother's hair with a grin.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Yuuri scowled and growled when his brother slammed the door shut.

Inside the room, Shouri gave a loud sigh.

"I'm glad he didn't see anything he shouldn't have…" he whispered as he opened the folder of photos of their childhood.

He smiled as he look at them one by one, Yuuri wearing a blue dress with blue ribbon on his hair looking cute on his birthday. The castle background was also perfect. After all, he was the one who took the photo of his brother. He chuckled at Yuuri's confused look in the photo.

"At least he is happy now…" he whispered and closed the folder, switching the program to his dating sims game he had been playing for months.

"Now, Kumiko-chan, let's start our first date." He mumbled in tears as he remember the success stage in the other day.

* * *

Yuuri blinked when he recognized the blond hair and green eyes of the boy who was standing in front of the class as a new student. He couldn't help but stared deeply into those brilliant eyes, which seemed to notice his presence as well. Their eyes met and Yuuri couldn't help but to blush when he was spotted staring at him. He quickly looked down and pretended to be busy with his notebook by flipping it from page to page. Murata noticed him and nudged his waist with his elbow. Yuuri flinched at him and glared at Murata's big grin.

"He chose our school after all." Murata whispered to him, grinning.

"Nice to meet you all… I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld." He introduced himself plainly, eyes wondering around the room and found the shinning brooch Yuuri was wearing. He didn't his eyes from Yuuri, whom was whispering back to that glasses friend of his, looking annoyed. Wolfram ignored the girl's eyes that were wandering into his and hoping him to catch one of their eyes but no, he was more interest to that dark hair boy whom he recalled was Shibuya's friend.

"Umm… a sit for Wolfram… there, you can sit behind Shibuya, the black-haired boy near the window at the back." Sir Gilenhall said as he pointed to Yuuri who raised his hand to be noticed when he heard the teacher calling him. Wolfram nodded and walked towards his sit, still staring at Yuuri; somehow he knew the boy was trying his best not to get an eye-contact with him and he smirked at that.

"Good to see you again, wimp." He whispered as he walked pass him. Yuuri shot him a surprised look by the way he call him and glared at him. Finally, an eye-contact. Wolfram grinned at him.

"Pleased to meet you."

 **TBC**

LOL Did I make Shouri look like a maniac or something? xD but he is like that, right? xE Especially in the OVA when Murata barged inside the room and he quickly stood up covering whatever he was playing xDD Yeah, that girl in this fic is the same girl he was playing with it in the OVA. LOL

Oh yes, xD the Ten Nobles have nothing to do with Shinmakoku, in this

Anyway, they finally meet again! ^o^ I hope you liked this chp =)


	3. Getting to know him

**_Chapter 3 – Getting to know him_**

 _Wolfram von Bielefeld._

Yuuri was going to remember that name forever. Right now, the annoying brat sitting behind him was now kind of playing with his pencil in his hand and playfully kicking of the leg of Yuuri's chair lightly. He was trying his best to stay calm and not snap at him. It bothered him a lot, he knew he was bored, but couldn't he stop doing that to his chair? It seemed that for some unknown reason Wolfram wanted Yuuri to finally recognize him. Or at least that's what he thought.

Yuuri growled when he felt another kick on his chair. Wolfram noticed this and shifted his legs, so he kicked the brunette's foot "by accident". Yuuri flinched and shot him a glare.

Wolfram just smirked at him as he muttered an apology and looked down to his notebook. Yuuri clenched his fist; trying his best to stay calm. They were still in the middle of the class and Murata was busy grinning and covering his mouth ever since the blond had started to kick his friend's chair.

 _"Stop doing that, its bothering me."_

Yuuri scribbled down and put the note on the desk behind him. Wolfram blinked at the note and pulled it up reading it only to fume at the message.

 _"It's not my fault, the class boring and this chair uncomfortable. I want to go home soon. How can you stand being silent like that in class? And it's not my fault if I kick your chair, the desks are too close to each other."_

Yuuri felt like if he was about to shout in rage. He ignored the note and continued copying the formula from the board. Wolfram sighed softly.

"Not going to send me another love letter?" He whispered and Yuuri's eyes widened.

"What?!" He shouted accidentally and the whole class looked at him and Wolfram.

Wolfram grinned at his flustered face for making an scene in the middle of the lesson. Murata was gripping his pen tightly and biting his lips hard so not to let a laugh out. Saralegui only stared at the three questioningly, back and forth from Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Is there something wrong, Shibuya?" Sir Densham asked, looking up from his textbook.

"I'm sorry sir, it's nothing." Yuuri said and bowed to him in apology. Densham smiled and nodded.

"It is good if you want to help von Bielefeld during the lesson, but try not to be so loud, please." He said and turned around to continue to write in the board. Yuuri sighed in relief. If it had been Sir Roshfold he would have been sent out from the classroom immediately. Yuuri shoot a glare to Wolfram who shrugged in return. He let out a yawn and stood up from his sit. Yuuri jumped at the sudden movement.

"Sir, can I go to the toilet?" Wolfram asked and the teacher nodded in permission.

All the eyes were on him as he left the classroom. As soon as the door closed the whole class seemed to let out a huge sigh. The blond was a foreigner, though there were some other foreigners in their school; this blond seemed all mighty and arrogant, different from the other students, so his presence had tensed them. It was probably because it was his first day and they didn't know him yet. It was like seeing a prince in the middle of commoners.

Yuuri "tsked" as he realized the tension going down for a bit. The teacher seemed notice that the students' mood was lighter than before, too, and he chuckled lightly.

"Well, students, let's continue our lesson." He said and they murmured a 'yes' to him with a light feeling in their voices.

* * *

Wolfram closed the door and sighed. He had noticed everyone's eyes on him and he was quite disturbed by that. He walked downstairs on the left corner of the hallway and walked outside to the small garden of the school. After walking over to the bench, Wolfram sat down tiredly. His eyes started wandering around the small area and raised his head to stare at the sky above him. A gentle wind ruffled his hair slightly and Wolfram tided it by brushing over the strands.

"Bored, you highness?" Someone asked from behind the tree and Wolfram looked at an orange haired man with a built body noticeable under the simple brown shirt and jeans he was wearing. Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"You look a little bit… strange, Yozak." He said to his brother's personal guard.

"Well, thank you very much." He said teasingly. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Did Aniue send you here to check on me?" He glared at him. Yozak shrugged.

"You have to be guard; we have to make sure about your safety. If you are hungry, Effe is here too." He said smiling at the girl that came out from her hideout. Wolfram shook his head when he looked at Effe who bowed at him in return.

"No, it's alright. I'll eat later."

Yozak stared at the Prince in front of him; he couldn't help but to chuckle at his bored look.

"Actually, you don't have to go to the school, you know? We can approach him from another way." Yozak said as he ran his hand to the back of his head.

"Aniue said I had to go, besides, I also want to come here, so I think it's alright. I only have to find some other thing to do in the classes so I'm not bored all these months here." Wolfram said and stood up from the bench with a firm look.

"I have to go back to classes." He added and walked passed them.

"We'll stand on guard here if you ever need help." Yozak called out. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"This is a peaceful world, Yozak. There's no need for you to stay here, go home if you want to." Wolfram said before turning to the right to go back to class.

"Well, we don't know about that, Wolfram Kakka… You can stay here and prepare for a meal for him. Who knows if he dislikes the food in the cafeteria." Yozak said to Effe and she nodded.

Unnoticed by them Yuuri had been looking out through window and found Wolfram sitting on the bench in the small garden near the cafeteria. He was talking to someone with orange hair and someone with a pink dress. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? He said he was going to the toilet; could it be the usual bad gang playing pranks at him? He should remind him not to go near them when Wolfram came back.

* * *

The bell rang and the students started to leave for the break and some approached Wolfram's desk to try to talk to him. Some girls were whispering.

 _"Look, that new student, isn't he cute?"_

 _"Why do you think he moved here?"_

 _"Family businesses?"_

 _"Could it be that he is an important person?"_

 _"If that's true then I would like to be friends with him, who knows, I might date him too."_

 _"Are you kidding? He is on my list already."_

The girls were whispering and laughing, and giggled when Wolfram looked away to the window boringly. He was starting to get irritated and growled underneath his breath.

 _"Girls… I can hear what they are all talking about. What if I'm important? Is that the only thing they have in mind? Humans are so… low."_ He thought to himself.

Wolfram shook his head and stood up from his sit, ignoring their whispers though when he looked at the girls not far from his sit for a second, they were still staring at him, as if ready any time to eat him. He closed his eyes, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I need to get something to eat." He said and walked outside the classroom.

All of the students stared at him disbelief and some girl's face turned red at the way he walked off them with a plain manner, not rude but not nice either.

"Shibuya, aren't you going to lunch?' Murata asked from his side as soon as he closed his book.

Yuuri looked at him then nodded. Following Yuuri's gaze, Murata found Wolfram standing up and walking away, not caring about the girls staring at him and some guys looking jealous.

"What's with him? He's not going to make any friends." Yuuri said and Antoine just smiled at him.

"I think his personality is a bit different, he's too proud."

"He is not going to have many friends if he keeps doing that." Yuuri shook his head.

"Well, he is building a barrier towards some people, that's what I see." Murata said smiling.

"Let's forget about him for a while, and let's get our lunch or we will miss it." Saralegui said and stood up from his seat. Yuuri followed him outside the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Ah, there he is, eating alone." Saralegui said when he spotted Wolfram sitting nearby the bushes, apparently enjoying himself.

Yuuri blinked, noticing there was some kind of invisible barrier that kept everyone away from him. Or you could say that they did not dare to approach him.

He was given a tray from behind the counter and Saralegui thanked the waitress as he received his own tray full of food as well. Murata eyed the food with wide eyes and Yuuri gave a nervous laugh. Yuuri's one was full of Japanese food while Murata chose something 'weird' for Yuuri's taste.

"Are you sure you are going to eat all of that, Sara?" Yuuri asked slowly. Saralegui nodded cheerfully.

"Of course, I haven't eaten anything this morning." And walked towards Wolfram.

"Are we going to sit with him?" Antoine asked doubtfully.

"Someone has to keep him company, he is interesting." Saralegui said with a smile. Yuuri snorted.

"He seems to be enjoying himself alone. And I don't understand why you think he is interesting, that arrogant brat." He mumbled but followed his friends nonetheless. Murata snickered when he heard Yuuri's remark, remembering the morning chair kicking.

Wolfram raised his head from his food to look at the guys that stood in front of him. He frowned when they carelessly laughed as took their sits, obviously not caring if Wolfram appreciated their presence or not.

"Wait a minute, why are you all sitting here?" Wolfram asked irritated, but Saralegui smiled at him so nicely that Wolfram backed away.

"Did you mean _'who gave you permission to sit here?'_ " He smirked when Wolfram's face seemed reddened at the question that Saralegui threw to him.

Yuuri only chuckled lamely as Murata seemed to watch the blond in front of him curiously. Antoine was now fidgeting, somewhat afraid that Wolfram might snap.

"We just want to sit here, is that bad?" Saralegui continued nonchalantly, amused when Wolfram greeted his teeth.

"Hmph! Do as you wish!" Wolfram pouted and picked up his spoon to stuff his mashed potatoes so quickly that Yuuri thought he might choke. Yuuri let out a small laughed when Wolfram did choke and rushed to grab the glass of water near him. Antoine looked at him worriedly.

"No need to be in a rush." He said with a low tone enough to be heard though. Wolfram send him a death glare and Antoine gulped.

"By the way, Wolfram…" Yuuri ignored the glare and spoke up, trying his best to fully ignore Wolfram's bratty side. Wolfram looked at him straight in the eyes; Yuuri blinked but suppressed the feelings inside of him. 'Damn those green eyes of his…'

"Do you know that there is some gang that loves to bully the students here? I have to remind you to be careful. They are always four and they almost robed Murata at the park before. So, you should be careful." Yuuri explain and Murata nodded.

"Yeah, they are quite annoying and Shibuya always the second after me." Murata added. Yuuri shot him a look.

"That's because you runaway and they were aiming me! Though I wonder if they have a new member, I noticed a girl wearing a pink dress." He said. Murata put up his hand as surrender when Yuuri glared at him. Wolfram choked on his food.

 _"Effe…"_ He thought immediately.

"Really? I didn't know that, Shibuya." Murata asked in wonder. Wolfram took a deep breath.

"Okay, whatever you say." The blond looked down to his food.

He had to warn Effe about her maid dress. And about the gang, it was not like if they were going to be able to beat him or something so, he had no problem with it.

Murata stared at Wolfram and frowned. They really looked alike… no, they were… different. Even their eyes were different, it couldn't be. But how come they almost look the same? He had even mistaken that time in the lake.

"Shinou…" He accidentally whispered his name. All of them look at Murata and Wolfram's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"What?" He stared at him wide eyes, surprised by the name Murata just spilled.

 _How did he…?_ He dropped the spoon he was holding and it clattered loudly on the plate. Yuuri looked at him when he heard the loud sound. He then smiled at Wolfram who was somewhat shocked.

"Oh yeah, Wolfram, do you have a twin?" Yuuri suddenly asked, trying to bring out a conversation.

The blond probably did not know who Shinou was, and maybe he might be interested once he knew that they look alike. Murata blinked at the question but then he looked at Wolfram's surprised look… no, not surprised. He look so pale that he looked like if he was about to faint. Saralegui frowned when he saw the expression on Wolfram's face.

"No, I don't." Wolfram said quickly before Yuuri could finish the question. He then stood up from his sit abruptly.

"I'm finished" He said firmly and walked passed their table, hurrying to find a place with nobody around.

 _'Why? How come they know about Shinou? No, this can't be happening. What will happen next? What should I do? The fact that I'm… no, they shouldn't know about me and my family's relation or this might not be good! Moreover, about Shinmakoku…'_

* * *

"What's with him, acting like that."Yuuri mumbled in wonder and stared at the leftovers, "He didn't even finish his food"

"Do you think he knows something about Shinou?" Saralegui asked while munching.

"They look alike but I've never heard about Shinou having siblings though." Murata said, trying to recall everything Shinou told him.

"No, moreover, I think Shinou doesn't like to talk about his family, I've never asked more since he didn't like that topic." He added, put his spoon down the plate and took his drink.

"Hmm… Hey, do you think Wolfram is Shinou?" Saralegui suggested and laughed at his own joke. Yuuri laughed at Murata smiled.

"That's impossible, I mean, Shinou is three years older than us" Antoine explained. Saralegui looked at him and sighed at his naivety.

"I'm just joking."

All of the laughed and Yuuri stared at them as he thought,

 _'Three years older… Something was a bit… off… and I didn't know what´…_

* * *

"Yozak…" Wolfram sighed and stood up slowly.

"You want me to do something about those kids?" The asked chuckling. Wolfram looked at him, glaring.

 ** _TBC…_**


	4. Gaining Trust

**Chapter 4 – Gaining Trust**

Yozak was standing not far from the Prince when Wolfram waved him off and walked away. He eyed Wolfram whose pace started to get quicker, as if he was frightened. He followed him closely, just to see Wolfram running into one student that held a tray and almost fell because of the impact, Wolfram then ran off into another building. Yozak chose a different path to follow the Prince unnoticed.

 _'Why? How come they know about Shinou? No, this can't be happening. What will happen next? What should I do? The fact that I'm… no, they shouldn't know about me and my family's relation or this might not be good! Moreover, about Shinmakoku…'_

Wolfram ran through the corridors, passing students who were holding trays and almost knocked one or two of them. Some shouted at him but he did not care. He was frantic, not caring about anything else than his safety. He had to find an empty room where he could think clearly and calm himself down.

He stopped to catch his breath and raised his head to see where he was. In front him there was of the student council room, he sighed and leaned against the door. It's was quiet. None of the students were inside the building right now since it was lunchtime. Wolfram breathing became even as he started to calm down; but he was suddenly pushed forward from behind. He yelped in surprised and tried to balance himself immediately, only to find Alford behind him and there was a sudden yelp that surprised Wolfram.

"Flurin, I'll take care of the rest, you can go and rest. Thank you for your help." Alford said to one of his of the student council's members who said 'yes' back to him.

On Alford's other hand there was a pile of papers and the teacher closed the door behind him. His attention went back to Wolfram who remained, still somewhat surprised.

"What's wrong, Wolfram? Do you need something?" He smiled at him. Staring at Wolfram's pale face, Alford frowned as he realized that Wolfram was either scared or shocked, or… he didn't know, worried? That wasn't the right word either. "Did someone bully you?" Alford asked, glaring.

If the bad gang had decided to do something to the new transfer student, he would punish them immediately. Hearing that, Wolfram looked at him for a moment before shaking his head,

"No, I… It's none of your business." He changed the tone of his voice, not wanting to sound weak.

Alford raised an eyebrow at the reply but then he smiled. Raising his hand to pat his shoulder, Wolfram shot him a look. He chuckled at the expression and sighed. "Well, if you need help, just tell me or Yuuri, or his close friends. I'm sure they will help you out. That is… if you want to trust someone." Alford nodded at him and walked away. Wolfram looked at his back when he walked down the stairs and then disappear from his sight. He sighed.

"As if I can trust anyone in this school…" He mumbled, walking towards another classroom, slid inside the room as quietly as he could after glancing right and left just in case someone was nearby him. He then closed the door shut after he was sure that nobody was nearby.

Wolfram sighed as soon as he closed the empty classroom door. He slid down and sat on the floor, gasping while trying to catch his breath. He lean back to the door as he closed his eyes, trying to think further.

 _'Anuie, how can they know about Shinou? My fourth brother from Mother's lineage? The fact that I'm the Prince… The seventh von Bielefeld Prince… It would be better if Gunther was the one teaching me at the mansion along with the other aristocrats. Why did I even want to go to this school? What should I do now… pretend like if nothing happened? But…'_ Wolfram clenched his eyes shut, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?"

Someone called him out from his own thoughts and Wolfram's head shoot up. His eyes softened when he saw his brother's spy staring down at him with a worried look. He was glad that Yozak was still in the school. At least there was someone accompanying him and he felt stupid for worrying about his own safety. He knew that his brothers wouldn't leave him alone just like that.

"Yozak." Wolfram sighed and stood up slowly.

"You want me to do something about those kids?" he asked chuckling.

Wolfram glared at him, knowing that Yozak could do anything with 'the kids', but then he snorted at the question. He didn't want to cause any ruckus, not when he had a duty with him right now. The reason for him to go to that school… was not just because of that boy… something inside his mind told him that he had to remain silent. Wolfram raised his hand to his chest, feeling a bit warm and calm. The pendant was glowing, he sighed softly when he noticed it. Shinou… He couldn't help but to smile. _'Okay, I understand, he wants me to keep silent and not do anything to Shibuya and the others.'_

"I can handle their manners, but the thing is… they know about Shinou." Wolfram looked at Yozak's surprised expression. So, he too was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm surprised about that as well, so… that's why I was frantic… but I'm glad that you are still here, Yozak…" Wolfram smiled as he recalled that he told Yozak to go home and leave him alone.

"How come they know about him? Maybe I should asked Conrad about it, he might know something." Yozak raised his hand to his chin, frowning.

"Yes, I would like you to do that, just gather some information about it." Wolfram ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Yozak chuckled at his action; really, this was very unusual, the Prince who was used to be pampered by his brothers being nervous? He had never seen Wolfram in this kind of state. He couldn't blame him though; after all he used to have a protection around him always when something bad happened.

"Calm down your highness. I will ask Conrad and Gwendal about it, you can call Effe, she is nearby here." Yozak said as he walked toward the window. He could leave Wolfram with Effe. After all, she was skilled enough to make him ran for his life with creating a path to escape from any dangerous situation.

Wolfram nodded at him as he gave a soft sigh. "Alright." He took a deep breath, watching Yozak climb out the window and to the tree; he shook his head, wondering if people might found him or something. But then again, he had never been caught and his brother seemed to trust him a lot, too. Wolfram knew he also could count on him about Shinou's subject.

Now, to face his classmates again. He should try to act as normal as he could. He didn't want them to be suspicious of him. He left his food because of the shock and he needed to eat something more. Wolfram looked at the clock that was hung on the wall above the blackboard. He still had time to buy something, probably Effe could help out. _'Yozak said she was nearby, I wonder where she is though…'_

The wolf opened the door only to yelp when the person he was thinking about stood in front of him with a smile.

"Wolfram-sama, you should eat something." She said and gave him a lunch box.

Wolfram stared at the lunch box she served him with a half-opened mouth. "How did you know…" But then he stopped, she was following him like a spy; even more than Yozak. He took the box and pulled the lid only to smile at his favorite food. "Thank you, Effe." He said and walked to the nearby desk to continue eating.

Effe bowed and walked in to close the classroom door, stood guard in front of it; waiting for Wolfram to finish eating, and she smiled when he saw him eat full of appetite.

* * *

"Effe, your pink maid-dress is very… showy. Can't you change into something else?" Wolfram said as he handed her the empty lunchbox.

Effe took the lunchbox from him nervously. She ran her hand in front of her mouth, fidgeting and then bowed down to him as deep as she could.

"Thank you for your comment, Wolfram-sama, but I can't do that. This is the dress Cellie-sama gave to me when I started to take care of you, so… I'm afraid she might scold me for that…" her voice cracked as she said stammering, obviously nervous that Wolfram might snap at her.

Wolfram just watched her knowingly. "Ah Hahue…" Wolfram mumbled. He narrowed his eyes, talking to his mother about her dressing up hobby was useless. Especially when it was a dress she chose herself.

"I'm sorry." She said, still not raising her head.

Wolfram raised his hands at her with a smile, trying his best to calm her down. "Okay, if you say so. It's alright." He said and nodded. Effe slowly stood straight with a small smile.

"Thank you, Wolfram-sama" She said, getting ready to leave. "Well then, I'll get going." she said and walked out the classroom.

Wolfram shook his head. He should not let her wondering around that much in the school or it wouldn't be good.

* * *

"I wonder if Wolfram has gone back to the next class." Yuuri mumbled to his friends.

Murata eyed him with a knowing grin. His glasses glistened and he adjusted it on the bridge of his nose. They were walking out from the cafeteria; Antoine had gone back to the class, saying that he promised Alford to help him with the photocopies and their new assignments. Saralegui was waving at him before following his two friends.

"What's wrong? Worried about him?" Murata asked his teasingly.

Yuuri winced at him and looked away. "No, not that! I'm just wondering why he left all of the sudden." He said blushing.

Saralegui chuckled at his red face. He circled his arm on his neck and touched his cheek with his forefinger.

"And why are you blushing, Yuuri?" Saralegui asked, smirking as Yuuri struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Nothing! Alright! Stop it you guys!" Yuuri groaned at his two friends, he was starting to get irritated by their teasing. His eyes were wandering to the entrance of the library, trying his best to ignore his friends, only to blink when he saw Wolfram standing in front of the oak door, looking confused. A few students walked passed beside him but didn't bother to help him since he wasn't their problem. Yuuri eyed him in wonder.

"Ah, he is there." Yuuri said and broke free from Saralegui's arm.

Saralegui watched him approaching the blond who was looking around as if searching for something or someone. He smiled, adjusting his glasses. "He is interesting, that Wolfram… Shall we follow Yuuri of just wait for the next class here?" Saralegiu asked.

Murata looked at the bench not far from them. "Let's wait here until the next class and wait for Shibuya."

Saralegui smiled when he saw the bench was directly opposites from the large glasses window. They could spy on the two.

* * *

Yuuri walked approaching Wolfram who stood in front of the library entrance.

"Wolfram!" He called him and Wolfram looked up to meet his eyes, trying his best not to look surprised.

Even if Yuuri didn't seem to be suspicious at him, maybe he could think of something to make him forget about him suddenly leaving the cafeteria. Wolfram plastered a confused look at him. Yuuri blinked when he saw Wolfram's confused look and looked down at his hand holding the handle of the library's door. He smiled at him as soon as he knew the problem.

"Wolfram, you have to use your ID card to open the door." Yuuri explain while his hand pulled his wallet from his pocket, taking out his own ID card.

Wolfram watched Yuuri press his ID card on the infrared reader and pushed the door opened. He then walked inside holding the door for Wolfram to enter. Wolfram entered the library without a single word and Yuuri watched him walked straight towards a double desk near the window. He smiled, following him nonetheless.

"A 'thanks' would be nice though…" He muttered to him, taking his sit in on the opposite side from Wolfram's. Wolfram broke his thought from a small plan, looked at him, then smirked.

"So… your name…" staring straight to his eyes, he finally spoke up.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "What?! You don't even know my name? Just how many times have we been in the same class today?!" He hissed.

Wolfram frowned when Yuuri started to shout and nodded at the librarian who was glaring to their direction.

Yuuri bowed to her and cupped his mouth, glaring at Wolfram as if it was his fault to begin with.

"I know you are Shibuya."

"Yuuri!"

"Yuri?"

"Yuuri! Pronounce longer! Yuri is a girl's name!" Yuuri shouted frustrated.

Wolfram snorted at his act, he narrowed his eyes at him. "Really? Yuuri then… that Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, isn't that?" He asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He smiled when Yuuri growled.  
 _  
'Well, isn't he cute when he is frustrated like that?'_ Wolfram thought, not even realizing what he was thinking until a second later and he quickly looked away. ' _What was wrong with me?!'_

"How did you know that phrase?! Ohh my… must be the 'bad gang'… laugh as much as you want, I don't care. It's my mother who gave me that name. Complain to her if you want to!" he sighed as if defeated.

Wolfram laughed when he heard that. Yuuri blinked, stared at him for a moment. He laughed? Wolfram von Bielefeld could laugh? He didn't know that the arrogant brat beside him could laugh like that. Yuuri then smiled when he realized he could get to know another side of the blond.

"As if my name was not weird, and I haven't met those you call the bad gang yet." Wolfram muttered.

"Don't try to meet and mess up with them!"

Wolfram huffed at him. "I can handle them myself."

"Oh really? A pampered princely figure like you?"

"Hmph!" Wolfram stuck up his nose and Yuuri laughed at his antics. Wolfram opened his eyes when he heard Yuuri laughing, again. He stared at him then little by little his lips curved into a smile then he too joined the laughter.

"Anyway, what do you want in return? For helping me just now." Wolfram asked, he finally came to his point. He would let him choose whatever he wanted as a reward and then he would tell Yuuri to forget about his odd behavior and probably… he should tell him to forget about Shinou? That's seemed… impossible. He needed a few details about it. Wolfram raised his head high as he stared at him.

Yuuri blinked. "What?" He asked him disbelief, afraid to confirm that what he just heard was true.

"Well, since you've help me out today I'm sure you would like something in return. So, just say whatever it is and be done with." Wolfram said, now crossing his leg over the other.

Yuuri watched him with a raised eyebrow; he couldn't believe what Wolfram just said. Yuuri then smiled and slowly laughed at him.

Wolfram watched Yuuri's lips curve into a smile and rolled his eyes. So, he was no different than other people, it seemed. Leaning against his fist, he waited until the black hair boy stopped laughing.

"What are you? A prince?" Yuuri asked nonchalantly. That question nearly made Wolfram fall over from his sit, his eyes wide.

"What?!" the so called Prince snapped and Yuuri backed away, raising his hands.

"I don't need anything, thanks." Yuuri finished his sentences then smiled at him.

Wolfram glared as he clenched his fist.

"Are you an idiot? People know I'm rich and all of that, even the girls were muttering something unnecessary," Wolfram glared, "I thought you were no different from the others, so don't hold yourself back. State what amount you want or probably something high value." He grimaced at Yuuri who was still smiling.  
 _  
'What's with him? And I thought that I can do something about making him forget that incident and be done with…!'_

Hearing all of that Yuuri leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "Is that the reason you made a barrier towards other people?" He opened his eyes when

Wolfram gasped. Those black eyes were staring deep within him when Wolfram's emerald eyes glistened in disbelief. Yuuri leaned closer to him then put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't trust other people, but you can trust me, Murata, Saralegui and Alford or even Antoine. That is if you want to find someone you can trust in this school. We do not need any of those things; all we want is trust and friendship. Can you give that to me, to us? Is that possible, Wolfram?"

Wolfram couldn't take his eyes of those eyes, which seemed blacker than usual. Those words, so warm and calm, he heard one of those words before, he believed he had heard it somewhere... Now, though, he didn't expect this boy in front of him to slap him right on the spot. Wolfram frowned then looked away. Yuuri stared at him sadly.

"It hurts, doesn't it? People think about such thing, even if you want to be friend with them…" He said softly, releasing his shoulder and slowly stood up.

Wolfram looked up at him and looked at the hand, which offered to help him stand up.

"Come on, let's go to the next class. Let's go there together, shall we?" Yuuri asked, waiting for Wolfram to accept his hand.

The blond looked at him then back to the hand, he then slowly raised his hand, clasped and held it firmly. Yuuri looked at his stunned, he did not expect Wolfram to take the offer. He couldn't help but grin when he accepted. Wolfram stood up and smiled at him.

"Okay… if you say so." He said firmly, to make sure that Yuuri was telling the truth. Both walked out from the library hand in hand, laughing.

 _'He is not bad at all… I think'_ Both thought, not noticing they were thinking the same as the others. Wolfram looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

 _'Maybe… I can start believing in Yuuri? After all, I I came here because of him… maybe I can find something that I'm searching for in this school. Along with my duty to search for the King and his memory…and also mine.'_

* * *

"Wolfram is what?" Gwendal asked Yozak who just reported to him as soon as he arrived.

Yozak nodded at the eldest brother. Gwendal looked down and sighed; massaging his frown when he realized that he had started his usual behavior. Conrad had told him to stay calm every time he received news, even from Shinmakoku. Conrad didn't want his brother to get too tired about handling all of the situations and getting more wrinkles.

"That's what he said, though… we are pretty sure now that the King is nearby." Yozak said. Gwendal stood up from his sit.

"You are right, just make sure that he is safe there, I don't want him to get into trouble… besides, I believe that we have to investigate the kids who know about Shinou. It was Shinou who told us so that Wolfram should go to the school and investigate."

"I will do that." Yozak said with a firm tone. Gwendal looked at Conrad who stood in silent beside his desk, watching Yozak go outside the office.  
 **  
TBC ~ ^0^**


	5. What they were searching for

**Chapter 5 - What they were searching for**

Not far from the library, Murata and Saralegui were watching Yurri and Wolfram with interest. They were sitting just behind the window, across the bushes in which they were both hiding, ignoring the students' weird looks when they walked near the two. They were too interested in spying their friends.

"Looks like they get along better than we had imagined." Murata said, nodding while he crossed his arms. Saralegui nodded in agreement with a big grin.

"Yuuri seems to be enjoying himself with Wolfram" Saralegui said, moving a leaf from his sight to get a better look.

Murata crawled forward to watch them closely and he leaned closer to Saralegui. He blinked when he smelled Saralegui's perfume and stared at him from the corner of his eyes. Saralegui's golden eyes were hidden behind his purple glasses, his hair looked very soft. His lips were pink and full. Murata stared at him with a half-opened mouth. He had never stared at him like that and so closely. What was with him? He didn't even plan on staring at him this close, it was Yuuri and Wolfram's fault that he leaned closer to Saralegui! Murata tried his best to ignore his thumping heartbeat, which was getting faster.

Saralegui noticed him staring and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Murata's eyes followed Saralegui's hand brushing the strand off from his face and the lips which turned into a smile directed at him. Murata's breathed hitched.

"Nothing!" he said and stood up abruptly from the bushes and turned around to walk away. Before he realized what he was doing, he was running as fast as he could from the enticing blond. Saralegui was startled when the black-haired boy suddenly stood up, fidgeting so he stood up as well and watched his confused face.

"Ken?" he asked, when Murata suddenly walked away and started running.

"Wait!" He shouted and followed him as his friend ran away.

 _'What's with him all of the sudden?'_ Saralegui frowned, Murata was not himself all of the sudden. Saralegui blinked when he remembered about Yuuri and Wolfram, he saw them coming out of the library almost at the same time he and Murata ran away. He looked back at Yuuri who noticed them running off. He raised an eyebrow. _Yuuri and Wolfram…?_ Saralegui shot a surprised look at Murata, eyes widening. _No way…!_

 _'No, Shinou… this is not good… not good at all'_ , Murata was shouting in his mind as he ran, ignoring Saralegui who was trailing behind him, calling out for him. He turned to the back of the school building.

"Ken? Wait, Ken!" Saralegui called him once again.

Murata finally stopped running, trying to catch his breath. Saralegui sighed as he stared at him in wonder, trying to catch his breath while slowly approaching him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in worry, raising his hand to put it on his shoulder. Murata didn't turn around; he lowered his head but did not shrugged off Saralegui's hand on his shoulder. He frowned and clenched his fist.

"I'm… okay, please just leave me alone for a while." He said as he raised his head firmly. He turned around to face him, with seriousness on his face. Saralegui frowned at him but then he nodded, knowing very much the way his friend was. He patted his back and stepped back, ready to leave.

"Alright… if that's what you want. Be sure to go to the next classes, though. Or Yuuri might be worried. I think he saw you running off all of the sudden." He explained what he saw.

He eyed his best friend suspiciously. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. What else could he think about? Murata suddenly ran off after seeing the two, Yuuri and Wolfram together… could he be… jealous? Saralegui raised an eyebrow, of who? Well… Wolfram did look like Shinou… He bit his lip, no; they were actually different.

Murata nodded waiting to hear Saralegui's footsteps disappear. He then gave a loud sigh and put his hands on his face.

"Shinou..." He muttered after a few minutes, trying to calm himself down.

"I promised not to let anyone in but you, and I'll always remember that." Murata whispered to himself as his lips turned into a sad smile.

Wolfram watched Murata ran away when he walked out from the library. As he stared his running figure his eyes glistened with sadness, and started to turn blue. He clutched the pendant when it started to glow, trying to hide it from any of the student near them and even Yuuri. Yuuri noticed Wolfram stopped walking and looked at him questioningly,

"Wolfram? What is it?"

Wolfram blinked, eyes back to his original color. He looked at Yuuri's questioning gaze and forced himself to smile even if he had a strange feeling of sadness. He knew that it was Shinou's feelings.

"Ah no, nothing…" he said, letting go of his pendant and followed him.

Yuuri stared at the pendant, which he felt he knew from somewhere else. He frowned, the first time he saw it, he didn't feel anything, why now? He forced himself not to think about it and looked to the direction to where Wolfram stared at previously instead. He saw Saralegui running after Murata. He eyed his friends with a deep frown.

"What's with the two?" He muttered in wonder, raising his forefinger to his chin. Then a smiled form on his lips as his eyes got a somewhat teasing look. "Could it be…?"

"Yuuri, it's time already, let's go back to class." Wolfram called him, getting him out of his thought and quickly Yuuri forced himself not to grin widely but failed miserably. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing… let's go back to class." he said and walked faster to follow the wolf. Wolfram only eyed him puzzled but then he shrugged and followed him.

"So, this year fieldtrip will be decided by all of you. The places and the fee will be given out tomorrow. So please, choose between these two places: Hokkaido and Okinawa." Flurin explained them. Alford wrote the two destinations on the board while the class president put two boxes on the teacher's table for the students to put their paper with their choice.

"Put your decision in these boxes for each places, okay?" she announced and smiled. All of the students starting to chat and asking each other. A wrecked sound filled the air with some starting to chat and scribbled their own destinations.

"Don't do what your friends wants, put the place you want to go by yourself so it is fair." Alford said and put the piece of paper on the Hokkaido part.

Yuuri fumed when he heard Wolfram sighing, he pressed the top of his mechanic pencil to his chin in wonder.

"I don't even know where those places are." The blond muttered and wrecked his notebook carelessly.

"In a hot summer like this I prefer a cool place." Yuuri said as he started scribbling Hokkaido on his notebook and wrecked it.

"Eh? But Okinawa is a good place since we can go girl-hunting on the beach, Shibuya." Murata suggested, twirling his pen in his fingers. Yuuri sweated dropped.

"How old are you, Murata?" he muttered sarcastically. Murata laughed at him.

"82." He said as his glasses glistened and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Wolfram blinked, that was his age, well, it wasn't a weird thing since their body looked almost as the same as his, though he aged slower than normal humans. Would Yuuri be the same if he was a Mazoku? Wolfram eyed the boy in front of him with a smile.

"So, I'll choose Hokkaido." Saralegui said and wrecked his note.

Saralegui looked at Murata who fumed in disappointment. He smiled at him. Saralegui finally got Murata to walk back to class before the lessons start; though the lessons was replaced by the school trip meeting. He was glad that his friend was somehow alright. He didn't have to ask anything to him since he knew what kind of answer Murata would give him. The 'I'm okay…', so typical of him. Saralegui folded the paper nicely and looked at Murata.

"This year, we haven't visited him, right?" he added.

Murata blinked. Hokkaido… he then smiled.

Wolfram looked at them. Him?

"Okay, I'll choose Hokkaido, too." He said and scribbling on his note before wrecking the paper. Yuuri and Saralegui grinned at him.

"I hope they choose Hokkaido" Yuuri said and turned to look at Wolfram's handwriting on the wrecked paper.

"I'll choose the same as you guys then… whichever place is good as long as the air is cooler." Wolfram said and folded the paper neatly. Yuuri laughed,

"Alright, let's go to Hokkaido!" he said cheerfully.

Wolfram looked at the note written Hokkaido, his blue eyes glistened with sadness. The sadness seemed than double than before that he had to bit his lip.

"Then…" Yuuri picked his bag from the table and slung it over his shoulder.

He looked at Murata who looked at him questioningly. The class meeting was over and it was time to go home. Saralegui had gone ahead of them with Wolfram, leaving Murata and Yuuri alone. Murata looked at Sara questioningly who winked at them while Wolfram was being pushed outside the classroom. The blond was somehow growling irritation as he was being pushed from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Wolfram hissed at his classmate, shoving him away. Sara winced by the force and raised his hands.

"Aah I'm sorry, but can I ask you something?" he asked him and Wolfram eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Saralegui's eyebrow twitched because of his tone and he tried his best to compose himself. Yuuri was right, he was a brat for nothing.

"If you were liked by a man, would you agree to be with him?" Wolfram eyebrow raised even more by the question and he backed away.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked at him with red face. Saralegui stared at him for a second before realizing that shouldn't have asked like that.

"No! NOT me! It's someone else!" He said and Wolfram greeted his teeth.

"Like hell I would care! Leave me alone!" he shouted and walked away, stomping away angrily.

Saralegui groaned when he watched the blond walked away, he really had screwed up, he wasn't fit to be a matchmaker. He then looked back to the classroom where Yuuri and Murata were still talking. Deciding the wait for them, he walked over to the wall near an information board and leaned to the wall.

"What is it?" Murata asked Yuuri who slung his bag on his shoulder.

"Which one of you confessed?" Yuuri grinned widely. Murata looked at him questioningly and then his eyes went saucers and spluttered at him.

"What are you talking about?!" he shouted at him. Yuuri raised his hands in defense and laughed at him.

"Well, since you two were running and I saw Saralegui running after you, you know… like a couple on the beach running after each other : "Wait for me" thing…" Yuuri looked away as he Murata's eyes seems to goggle and mouth hung opening and closing like a fish. He cupped his mouth from laughing out loud. His friend was really…

"We are not like that!" Murata shouted at him and walked away, blushing.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing, to fall in love with another man, that's what you always said." Yuuri shrugged when he saw Murata glared at him.

"We are not together, Shibuya! It's nothing to do with a couple… I'm having… mixed feelings… about Shinou" He clenched his fist as he looked down.

Yuuri stopped when he heard him; suddenly feeling a bit sad for letting Murata said that name again. He felt guilty for trying to joke around, even if he knew that his best friend had to move on with his life and not always looking back, instead of mourning over the accident.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and Murata shook his head, smiling up at his best friend.

"It's alright, I'm… okay."

"No, I shouldn't have… mentioned it… even though I think… it would be better if you can move on…"

"Shibuya… I'm okay." Murata stopped him. Yuuri stopped, staring at him with sad eyes but then he smiled.

"Alright, if you say so…" Murata smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, let's go home now. Don't you need to catch Wolfram? I believed you said you wanted to catch up with him." Murata chuckled at Yuuri's blushing face even if he walked passed him with a pout in his face. Saralegui looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go home together, shall we? I believe the couple wants to be left alone." Saralegui said, laughing at Murata and Yuuri.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called him when Wolfram shut his shoe locker. Wolfram looked at him while tapping the shoes he was wearing on the floor to make them more comfortably to wear. Yuuri walked approaching him as he opened his own locker.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked when the boy didn't say anything.

Calling his name just like that was weird. Yuuri slowly stood straight after he put down his shoes on the floor and putting the room shoes inside the locker. He slowly stepped on his shoes, putting them while holding onto the locker's door, after wearing them he slowly closed the door shut and looked at Wolfram who was waiting for him to say something.

"Next time…"

Wolfram blinked at him questioningly.

"Next time, do you want to go home together?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. Wolfram looked at him surprised.

"Ooh… I'm sorry, but I…" Yuuri raised his hand.

"It's alright, I just… want to ask you that… well, since Murata always goes home with me… besides you were waiting for your brother to pick you up… So I know that… I just wanted to ask…" Yuuri said as he looked down. The wolf watched him fidgeting and looked a bit flustered. He couldn't help but smiled at the wimp.

"Next time… we'll go home together…" Yuuri looked at him surprised, he didn't expect Wolfram to accept him or even promising him to go home together. He then smiled happily.

"Okay, next time, you promised." Yuuri said. Wolfram chuckled when he saw the happy smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Wolfram asked, turning around to walk outside the building.

"Aah well, I'm just happy that you seemed to be opening up a little bit more." Yuuri said. Wolfram watched him walking while looking down on his shoes; he then looked at the front with a smile.

"Really? I still feel like myself…" Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri raised his head, looking at him puzzled. He was about to say something when a car rode by and slowly stopped in front of the school gate. He watched the car in awe. He hadn't see the car yesterday or the day before since he went home late because of the baseball practice and Wolfram went home earlier.

"Is that your brother?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram watched Conrad getting out from the car. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah… He has been staying here for a while…" he cut the rest for wanting to say that 'so that's why he can ride a car'. That would sound weird, since there was nothing like a car in Shin Makoku but Conrad knew since he had been staying on earth for quite a while.

"Ooh I see…" Yuuri said and stopped near the gate. Wolfram looked at Conrad.

"Are you finished, Wolfram?" he asked. Wolfram only nodded and opened the door. Conrad noticed Yuuri standing not far from the gate and nodded.

"We'll be going then." He said and Yuuri nodded.

"Ooh, yeah." He answered with a nervous face.

Wolfram got in the car and opened his window.

"See you tomorrow." Wolfram said and smiled, waving a little at him. Yuuri nodded.

"See you." he said, also waving. Conrad looked at the boy waving and smiling to his brother. He couldn't help but to think for a moment,

"Doesn't he seem familiar…?" he whispered to himself. But those black hair and eyes were common on earth so… it was very hard to tell if he was the person they were searching for.

"What did you say?" Wolfram asked him when he heard his brother muttering in front of the stir wheel.

"Ah, no, nothing Wolfram." he said and started riding the car. Wolfram looked back at Yuuri who was being surprised by his 'glasses' best friend. He smiled at his scowling expression and then went back inside the gate madly. Conrad noticed his brother's smiling face.

"That boy…You seemed get along with him pretty well, Wolfram." Conrad said with a smile. Wolfram looked at him when he heard that.

"Well, not really…" his brother muttered.

Conrad chuckled at the answer and Wolfram frowned when looked to the street only to feel a familiar feeling. He ran his hand to his mouth, feeling that we would throw up sooner or later. Conrad looked at him concerned, slowing down his speed for his little brother's sake.

"You really should take a medicine, Wolfram." Conrad mumbled.

"Shut up! I hate this vehicle…"

Somewhere at the back of the building, not far from the parking lot, a gang of guys was sitting on the grass, laughing casually, one massaging his sore wrist.

"Damn that boy who bumped onto me in the cafeteria." He spoke up and all of his friends looked at him then laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" he shouted but they ignored him, one of them puffing up a smoke.

"Well, let's just find him to take a revenge, shall we?" the one with long brown hair said nonchalantly. The guy with the bandaged hand spit carelessly and smirked.

"Aah… Tomorrow after school will be fine." he chuckled as the rest followed him.

Not far from their place, Yuuri sighed. Murata looked at him from his gaze to Shida's gang.

"So they are after Wolfram now." Yuuri said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall of the school building.

"So it seems." They were both silent.

"Why did we have to hear that?" Yuuri finally said. Murata smiled at the words and stood up straight, putting his hands on his waist.

"Because it's your fate to help people in need, remember? Justice be done! Thing" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"That has nothing to do with it. It's just a threat so that they will not bully me anymore!" Yuuri said and started to walk toward the bicycle park not far from them. Murata chuckled.

"It's funny." he said, watching Yuuri pull his bicycle from the parking slot. Murata followed his best friend dragging the bicycle out of the parking area, and that meant they had to go trough the gang. They would have noticed them anyway.

"Oi! Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri!" one of them shouted.

Yuuri groaned but he looked at them anyway. Trying to avoid them without looking would mean he was trying to pick a fight. And he was trying his best to avoid that after a few months being free from their grasp.

"Why don't you join us here and leave your freak friend alone? You have some guts don't you? Fuuri." they all laughed as Yuuri just laugh at them lamely and sighed. Murata smiled and followed Yuuri out from they reach. They ignored the speech 'Justice be done' imitation from one of them and the mocking laughter.

"Well, at least they didn't robe one of us anymore. We'll have to do something for Wolfram tomorrow."

Murata laughed, got on the bicycle and put his hands on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Which is to keep him company for the whole day?" he said.

"That's the only thing we can do… at least for now…" Yuuri muttered with a frown. Strangely, he felt like looking forward for tomorrow if he could be with Wolfram. He kicked himself mentally and shoved the image away.

* * *

Wolfram looked at his brother who had been given a lots of paperwork's to do. He eyed the pile, wondering if Gunther had sort them out for Gwendal to sign or he just gave them to let Gwendal do the double work. Wolfram eyed Gunther who was standing near the desk reading some information that Yozak had given him to be checked. He then heard a sighed.

"Alright, I'll go back now." Gunther said and folded the paper to put it inside a plastic bag and put it inside his white uniform.

"What's wrong? Is something happen?" Wolfram asked him in concern. Gunther shook his head.

"No, Wolfram. I have to go back now since Ulrike's power will not last for too long." Reminding him the priest's power also had a time limit.

"Oh I see…" Wolfram nodded when Gunther bowed to him and to his brother before walking outside the office.

Gwendal nodded at him with a hmm and continued taking paper after paper from the pile. Not long after that, Wolfram saw his tutor walk outside the mansion and towards the shinning golden lake. He stared at him walking onto the water and stepped on the Shinmakoku's symbol and then disappeared. No one was around at the moment so it was perfectly safe for him to go back to Shinmakoku from there without being noticed.

Staring at Gunther, he felt rather homesick for his homeland. Wolfram remember when the third time he appeared from the lake and dropped the necklace. He smiled, remembering Yuuri's panicked look. He remembered the brooch the boy was wearing, which also help him to recognize the wimp in the classroom, as if the brooch belonged to him not long ago. Wolfram blinked, not long ago? Probably he had the same brooch before? He then frowned, how was it possible for Shinmakoku's royal brooch go to earth anyway? He shook his head from such an odd thought. No way, it had to be an imitation, beside who knew if Earth people had the same carving style. If he remembered correctly, he had lost the brooch when he was little and it had belonged to his uncle, as it was a Bielefeld's royal inheritance.

Gwendal eyed his brother who shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Wolfram was surprised when Gwendal suddenly spoke up and turned to him, eyeing him carefully.

"Aniue, are we going to stay here for long? Shinmakoku is in a bit trouble, right? Hahaue said she would come here soon but hasn't found a chance to come here because of the troubles, isn't it?

Gwendal stopped writing and sighed.

"You don't need to worry about such things, Wolfram. We need to search for him soon." Gwendal said. Wolfram frowned.

"You mean the King? How can you be sure if he is here, on earth?! And if he lost his memory, or at least that's what you said, will he be able to take his responsibility again, as a King? Beside, had Yozak told you this? Some people in the school know about Shinou… it could be dangerous!" he said and Gwendal's eyes softened when he heard him.

"I see…from what you just said, if some people know about Shinou, that means the King was also here. Do you know who these people are, Wolfram?" Gwendal said, continue scribbling something on the paper. Wolfram frowned at his brother's state.

"Well… they don't seem to know anything about Shinmakoku, so… I'm not sure if they know the King. What does he look like anyway?" he was somewhat angry now since Gwendal seemed to take the matter lightly.

He really wanted to go back to Shinmakoku as soon as possible, with the King whose identity was not even clear. Gwendal stopped writing but didn't raise his head.

"About that, Wolfram, everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Go to rest in your room, you must be tired, aren't you?" he said and continued to work on his paper.

Wolfram gritted his teeth but then he said nothing, and left his brother's office. He did not need to tell his brother that Shinou had given him the job for finding the King. He, who was still a child in his brothers' eyes, Wolfram clenched his fists. Who knew; if he let his brother know about it, Gwendal might be mad as he was always over protective toward him. Wolfram closed the door and glared.

"Are you sure you are choosing the right person to do this, Shinou?" Wolfram whispered. His lifted the teardrop pendant and stared at it.

"You are the only one who can do this Wolfram. Beside the King knows you very well, it will be easier if you try to remember something from your past and help him remember everything. If you are asking about your brother… I'm sure you can see it very well that he did not trust you into this kind of job, so let's make them see that you are capable on doing things. Because only you can do this." Wolfram's blue eyes stared at the pendant with a smirk. He shook his head before turning around to leave the office.

 _'If you say so…'_ He gripped the pendant tighter, wondering what was the sad feeling he was having all of the sudden. He bit his lip as hard as he could, try to compose himself.

* * *

Gwendal sighed. He put the feather pen down and turned his chair, staring at the sunset from his large window.

"I hope everything is going to be alright…" he mumbled to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Yozak asked and Gwendal looked at him.

"I'm sure there is a way to avoid this problem and keep Wolfram safe."

Yozak stared at him as he folded his arms and leaned back to the wall, staring at the shinning sunset that seemed brighter than before.

"Keeping him 'safe' is not going to solve anything, you know. Stop pampering him." he said and avoided Gwendal's glare.

"Tell me if there is some other way." He said and looked back at the sunset, sighing.

"Is that okay to keep a secret from Wolfram-kakka like this? His memory hasn't gotten back yet, it seems it will." Yozak asked, remembering that Conrad said he was the one going to talk about it when it was the time for Wolfram to know everything, but Yozak doubted that day would ever come according to Wolfram's brothers.

"… It will be fine. As long as Shinou is within him… he promised to keep him safe when we were not there beside him. At least until we discover the King" Gwendal muttered.

 ** _TBC_**


	6. A Piece of Memory

_**Chapter 6 – A Piece of Memory**_

"Aniue, Yuuri…" Wolfram called out in the dark.

Some sparks of fire lit up not far from the place where he stood, and he couldn't help but to smile, as he ran towards the light, which led him toward the outside of his room. Wolfram's eyes widened at the scene in front of his eyes.

The floor was red with blood; no one was alive. He was alone, all alone. Something shiny was caught in his eyes, he raised his head only to stare at a sharp blade which was aimed directly towards him.

"Prince Wolfram, I'll protect you."

Wolfram's eyes widened at the words – which were contradicted to the actions. He tried to shout, but no words could come out, just a silent shout of fear. He felt like he was floating as the sword was thrust towards his heart. He heard someone calling out for his name, the sound was getting louder with each word. Wolfram looked behind him and saw a little girl wearing a blue dress; he couldn't see the face since his view was blurry.

Wolfram blinked a few times, trying to look at the girl better; until he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Someone had just backhanded him. Wolfram's eyes snapped open, staring at the invisible figure right in front of him, who was watching him closely with a worried expression. Wolfram let out a squeak as he stared at his brother. He looked almost exactly like him; it was like if he was staring at his older self.

Shinou sighed in relief when Wolfram slowly regained his senses, starting to breathe evenly as he realized that it was just a nightmare. Shinou floated up and stared at him for a moment until Wolfram looked up to him and sat up. He was about to speak up when a sudden smoke burst and he coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs. Wolfram waved the smoke away from his sight only to stare at the tiny figure on his lap, who was trying to keep his balance from falling over the bed. Wolfram eyed him surprised.

"Aah… you are… tiny." Wolfram mumbled as he held him in place. Shinou glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest, stood firmly on Wolfram's open palm.

"This is your fault, you know. I had to get out from the pendant and slap you awake!" he said with his usual voice even if his body had turned small. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him.

"You mean backhanded?"

"Aah yes, I mean backhanded… I couldn't possibly slap you with open palm, right? Unless you want to be engaged with a ghost…" Shinou chuckled at his brother, reminding about the tradition of slapping other person's cheek meant to proposed. Wolfram smiled softly, hearing the slapping tradition made him somehow feel nostalgic, not that someone had ever slapped him on his right cheek but… he stopped thinking when he noticed Shinou's worried look. Knowing his brother was getting worried, he smiled at him.

"What's wrong?"

Shinou shook his head at the question, putting his hand on his hips. "Just wondering about what were you dreaming of…" Shinou said as he floated.

Wolfram's expression changed as he stared at his shinning blue eyes. The blond brought his hand up to his mouth, suddenly wanting to vomit as soon as he remembered the dream, the scene made him want to puke anytime soon. Shinou's expression turned serious as soon as he noticed the change.

"I think… it's… I don't understand but…" he remembered the last person he saw was somehow related to his past, also something about the sword made him shiver at the feeling of being thrust by a sharp blade.  
 _  
'I want to know what he was dreaming about…'_ Shinou thought.

"It's alright… I'm sure you'll remember about your lost memories when the time comes" Shinou whispered to him, as he touched Wolfram's forehead with his tiny hand.

Wolfram slowly nodded, staring back to Shinou's blue eyes which seemed like penetrating his soul. His eyes went blank all of the sudden as soon as Shinou became invisible and vanished into the pendant, leaving Wolfram laying flat on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with his blue eyes.

* * *

Yuuri tossed and turned on his bed, groaning to the uncomfortable dream. He was running from something he did not even know what, and didn't know where to run. He gasped when he tripped and landed painfully on the ground. Feeling the grass and stones under him, Yuuri stared down helplessly. His eyes wondered around to his surroundings, trying to make his eyes had been adapted in the dark.

He realized that there was a lake in front of him, he could see his own reflection on the water. He blinked when he realized that he was wearing a blue dress with his hair tide up with blue ribbons on each side of his head. He saw his own reflection as a small child in confusion. He stared at his small hands which were dirty because of the painful landing. With trembling hand, he dipped one hand into the water.

His reflection was gone by the wave and suddenly the water became blood red. He stared at the blood on his hand, eyes widening in fear and quickly pulled his hand from the water only to see someone else's reflection. He thought that the boy in the water seemed familiar with someone he knew well... although… he looked… wounded and unconscious. His hair was blond just like… like… As soon as the name passed through his mind, he opened his mouth to call out the name only to hear some explosions not far from where he sat. The last thing he saw was fire before he fell into pitch black darkness.

Then he felt a pain on his backside.

Yuuri gasped, opening his eyes only to find himself on the floor. He looked around to find himself back to his own room… he had seen that dream numerous times before… He pressed his lips tighter. Such a weird and scary dream he had… And that explosion… it made him feel sick and sad at the same time. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had never gone anywhere other He sighed in relief when he realized that he didn't go anywhere. He was on his bed all the time, although now he had fallen to the floor. He groaned as he ran his hand to the back of his head, slowly stood up to look up at the clock. It was not far after midnight, the moonlight was glowing dimly through the window. Yuuri stared at the balcony. Walking over to the window, he touched the glass which was cold because of the rain. He wondered if the weather would be clear tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, he ought to be with Wolfram if he wanted to protect him. Yuuri plastered a serious face.

* * *

Wolfram was sitting on the window's seal. He stared outside as the rain splattering the window; The blue eyes were indicating that it was Shinou who was in Wolfram's body. He was in a deep thought. The next day was going to be terrible, he had to do something or else it might not be good. A soft knock on his door made him become alert; he relaxed when he saw Conrad opening the door and peeking in. Seeing his brother sitting near the window, Conrad smiled, walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Wolfram? Can't sleep?" He asked as he walked to approach Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at his brother's brown eyes, staring deeply with his blue eyes. Conrad realize that it was his oldest brother who was staring back at him with a deep sorrow.

"Some parts of my memory are disturbing." Wolfram muttered and it made Conrad look at him in surprise.

"Wolfram's memory has started to mess up, he was trying to regain what he lost in the past. He is suffering, Conrad, trying to forget what happened in the past, but his mind is doing the contrary. I think some pieces of his memory will come back by force; it may even cost someone's life or even his own. If only we have found the King, we wouldn't have to worry about his safety." He continued, changing his sight to the sky which was starting to get darker, he squinted his eyes as the rain got heavier. Conrad stared at him, he didn't say anything.

"And my love is starting to forget me, which is a good thing… or maybe not? Such a weird couple." His face turned into a smile which was rather unpleasant. Conrad remained silent at his sibling's words. Slowly the blond looked at him.

"My grave… they were going to visit my grave." Conrad blinked; then he plastered a serious face.

"They?" Shinou closed his eyes when Conrad asked, trying to bring out the flash of memory from the classroom.

"I can't see it clearly but it's obvious that some people know about it... Though I'm not too sure if that was me who they were talking about… I got this sad feeling about going to Hokkaido…" Both fell into silent, busy with their own thought until Shinou sighed softly.

"Tomorrow is the day, I'll make sure to stand on guard for our brother's sake." This time that words really made the over-protective brother look at him worriedly.

"What's tomorrow? What's going to happen soon?! What predicament do you have?" Conrad walked over him. "Can't you feel the King's maryoku? I'm sure he has a great maryoku, you can feel it, right?"

Shinou shook his head, crossing his arms as he leaned on the window, feeling the coldness of the weather outside.

"I can't… it's not as strong as before since his memory hasn't returned yet. Probably it is too painful that he doesn't want to let it out again… I hope that's not the case or it will be troublesome. Make sure you also stand on your guard for tomorrow, Conrad." Shinou looked at him again as his eyes turned back to its original green color.

Conrad watched his brother in worry when Wolfram closed his eyes. He quickly caught him on time before he fell over, realizing that he was somehow asleep. Wondering if Shinou had made him sleep on purpose, he carried Wolfram in his arms and tucked him on the bed. He watched him sleeping peacefully, then brought up the blanket to cover him up to his chin. Conrad brushed the ban softly, watching Wolfram in sadness. The flash of his past memory made his chest tighten'.

 **Flashback  
**  
 _Wolfram watched his brothers, who eyed at him in relief. He slowly sat up and watched them with a weird look, not recognizing one another as his mother hugged him tight. He frowned at all of them. Conrad noticed the frown and he was the first person to realize something was not right. His weird feeling was proven right as soon as Wolfram opened his mouth to ask a very painful question._

 _"Who are you guys…?" He asked. All of them gasped at the question and Cellie started to cry. Wolfram eyed at her sadly, brought his hand to touch her tears._

 _"Don't cry." He said softly._

 _"Wolfram, oh, Wolfram!" She hugged him again. Wolfram remained silent, frowning in wonder if that was his name._

 _Conrad and Gwendal were full of sorrow as they watched their brother frowning, not knowing his surroundings anymore._

 _'Wolfram, no matter what happens, we'll always protect you from harm. We'll give you a better life and full of happiness from now on. That, we promise you!'_

 **End of Flashback**

Conrad shot him a sad smile. before stood up from his seat. Someone opened the door with a sift sound, walked inside the room to stare at him with a worried look.

"Gwendal." Conrad slowly turned to his brother as Gwendal walked to his side, eyeing Wolfram worriedly.

"Is he okay?" he asked softly. Conrad nodded with a smile.

"He is okay, no need to worry. Let's go to sleep." he tried to calm Gwendal, knowing that he was more over-protective than he was. Both of them went outside the room, slowly closing the door softly.

Conrad looked around for Yozak, wondering where he might be until Gwendal noticed his gestures.

"If you are looking for him, he just went back to Shinmakoku to do some investigations on the place where the royal family first arrived on earth."

"You mean, Hokkaido?" Gwendal nodded at the question.

Conrad's face turned pale, tomorrow something was going to happen and Yozak was not going to be there with him. What should he do?! Effe was sent back to Shinmakoku this morning to take some clothes for Wolfram and Celie's gifts for them. He eyed warily at Gwendal, surely he was going to faint anytime soon.

"What's wrong, you look awful." He asked in worry. Conrad snapped his head to Gwendal who watched him confusedly. Not wanting to make him more worry, he shook his head and smiled as calm as he could.

"No, nothing… Nothing." He looked down in defeat as Gwendal eyed at him skeptically but then luckily Gwendal shrugged it off and turned around.

"If you say so." He mumbled and walked toward his rooms, though he still felt suspicious at the way Conrad acted.

* * *

Wolfram took the field trip's information paper from florin. He read the schedule which was written on the paper while Yuuri watched him carefully. Murata looked at him.

"So, are you going to participate?" Yuuri asked, trying to bring out the conversation. Wolfram looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I think… I will." He said, folding the paper then putting it in the drawer of his desk. Yuuri smiled.

"They decided to go to Hokkaido, I'm glad about that. We are going to eat a lot there." Murata added with a cheerful tone. Yuuri laughed at him.

"Yeah, we'll eat a lot." He said. Wolfram watched them for a while and sighed. Both looked at him.

"You guys, can't you leave me alone for today? I'm starting to get annoyed by your hyper behavior. It's been like that since this morning. This is the last lesson before lunch." he said straight to the point. Yuuri and Murata winced. Saralegui smiled before laughing at the words.

"That hurts." he said, smiling. Yuuri looked away as Murata looked down.

"We are no doing it to bother you, we just wanted to." Yuuri tried to cover things. Wolfram sent him a death glare.

"well, stop doing it, it bothers me!" He snapped at him.

Yuuri bit his lip, he didn't want to say that, but his ego came first, and more over, he was starting to get irritated with the snappy blond. He really needed to think before spilling out what he thought every time he talked to Wolfram. He was starting to learn about Wolfram's bratty side, they both knew that they would never finish arguing if one of them didn't give in, and Yuuri noticed that it should be him. If ever wolfram wanted to give in, it would be only in Yuuri's dream.

"Now he goes again..." he sighed. Murata chuckled.

"Shibuya is in love with you, von Bielefeld-kun." He said and Yuuri gasped.

"What?! I'm not! Murata, that's not funny!" he shouted at his friend who was laughing. Wolfram was staring at him and his eyebrow raised even more. Yuuri looked at him, then blushed.

"I'm not, don't take it too seriously! Geezz a normal guy wouldn't take it seriously anyway." he muttered to him. Wolfram shook his head.

"Be careful of what you are saying." he said and stood up when the bell rang.

"Ah, Wolfram!" Yuuri startled when Wolfram got up from his seat immediately. Wolfram ignored him and walked outside the classroom casually.

"Why did you say that, Murata?" Yuuri asked, now half-angry to his best friend.

He knew Murata was just joking, but if Wolfram started to distance himself from Yuuri just because of that, he was going to be sad. Wolfram was starting to open up little by little to him, so why would Murata destroy everything?

"I'm sorry, I was just joking, but he always takes things seriously, doesn't he? But Shibuya, your feelings are actually genuine, aren't they?" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"No! Aah, I have to search for him." He said and walked to follow the blond wherever he was going. Murata smiled, watching Yuuri walking outside the classroom with a red face.

"I wonder when he will admit it… The fieldtrip… is going to be a good opportunity, it seems." Murata said and grinned at Saralegui. Saralegui sighed.

"Yeah, but you know, the second day of the fieldtrip, someone is going to have his birthday. Shouldn't we prepare for that also?" he said, pointing on the date of Yuuri's birthday. Murata stared at the date.

"Ooh, yeah! Let's have a private meeting, we'll ask Alford to change the schedule." Murata said and waved to the class president and student council. Flurin and Alford looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to the toilet! You don't have to follow me, wimp! What are you? A stalker?!" he shouted in annoyance but Yuuri ignored him fully.

"I want to go to the toilet too." Yuuri muttered to him and Wolfram groaned.

Wolfram glared as he walked towards the bathroom. Yuuri was following him everywhere he went today and that was starting to get on his nerves. He had scolded him for doing that, but Yuuri only said that he also wanted to go to the same places as he was. Wolfram slammed the door open and walked to the stall while Yuuri walked to the sink, staring at his own reflection, watching Wolfram walking into the stall and closing the door. Yuuri looked down to the sink and turned the tap on, watching the water splashing and wetting his hand.

He bit his lips in wonder as soon as he remembered the dream he had the night before. This hand, the one that was tainted by blood… Realizing that he was thinking about something unnecessary, Yuuri shook his head and decided to think about something else. Only that something else made his cheeks become a bit warm. He narrowed his eyes as Murata's words resounded in his mind.

 _Damn, Murata and his idiocy…_

"Wolfram, you shouldn't take Murata's words seriously, okay?" Yuuri said, not wanting him to distance himself. He heard Wolfram cough and Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the way Wolfram coughed.

"W-Why should I care?!" he heard him reply, almost stuttering.

At the moment he said that, Wolfram felt awkward. It was not that he had taken it seriously. But somehow he felt a bit sad that Yuuri said it straight to the point. He zipped his pants and turned around, then he opened the door and looked at Yuuri's back. He gasped at once as he saw a glimpse of someone else's figure overlapping with Yuuri's, as if it was an illusion.

He stared at the figure; his hair was so black and longer than Yuuri's. Wolfram's heartbeat thumped on his chest as the guy started to turn around. Wolfram's emerald eyes met the pitch black eyes which he knew so well. His eyes widened as a sudden heat spread on his cheeks and made his face turn crimson. He felt nostalgic at the way he stared at him, he knew he missed the look on his face. Even though the eyes were different from Yuuri's but… but… He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, letting out a small gasp sound.

"Ue-sama…" Wolfram muttered the title he used to call his King. His eyes turned sad when the figure in front of him disappeared.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked him in concern. Wolfram blinked at the voice, the illusion was gone and he stared at Yuuri's black eyes – the wimp he knew in these past few days and gotten a little bit closer with. Wolfram quickly shook his head and walked over to the sink. Yuuri stared at him questioningly at the way his face seemed redder than before.

"No... Nothing." Wolfram said firmly, turning the tap on to wash his hands. After pressing the soap button, he rinsed his hands carelessly. He then bent over to splash his face with cold water a few times, ignoring Yuuri's confused look. He raised his head and recognized that his blush had not disappeared from his face.

 _'What's this all about?! How could I remember something like that…? Did I have some good relationship with the King in my forgotten past? Does Yuuri resemble the King so much that it made me remember him? But how and why should I remember it now? That look…'_ Wolfram's eyes watered as he bit his lip painfully. _'No! I can't remember anything other than that look which made my heart somehow feel… weird… I want to remember it… I want to… remember.'_ Wolfram splashed his face once again to erase the evidence of his un-spilled tears from Yuuri. He took a few tissues not far from the sink and dried his face and hands.

Yuuri watched him toss the tissue to the trashcan carelessly and followed the blond toward the entrance.

"Aren't you going to the toilet too?" Wolfram asked, forcing himself to act as usual. Yuuri shook his head and Wolfram glared at him.

"Seriously, it's no use following me here!" he said, raising his hand to the knob of the door. Yuuri sighed with Wolfram's behavior but then he smiled. It wasn't Wolfram if he did not act like that.

"I was just concerned, is it wrong?"

"Concern about what, exactly?"

Yuuri winced at the question, he did not want to tell Wolfram about the bad gang who was aiming the blond and made Yuuri worried.

"It's about… well, Murata's words… I know Murata was only joking around, but... you always take thing seriously so…" Wolfram's hand did not move from the doorknob once he heard his explanations. He couldn't help but to smile secretly at those sentences.

 _'Concern eh?'_

He felt thrilled all of the sudden and turned to Yuuri, smiling at him. Yuuri's heart thumped when he saw the smile, eyes widening at the sudden warm feeling on his cheek.

"Why should you be that concerned anyway? Even if that's true… It's not really a weird thing." Wolfram said, still with that smile.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare at his emerald eyes which were gleaming with glee.

"Not a weird thing?! Seriously, Wolfram!" He yelped as soon as he understood the sentence the blond just said. Wolfram raised an eyebrow when someone abruptly opened the door from the outside, almost toppling him. Yuuri reacted and caught him in his arms. They both froze as they felt each other's body. Yuuri smelled Wolfram's scent as it flew all over him; he hold his breath and his hands tightened on the blonde's shoulder and nape. The blond quickly stood up straight to Yuuri's disappointment, pushing Yuuri a little. He squinted his eyes as he looked away, blushing.

"Sorry." He mumbled to him. Yuuri slowly shook his head.

"Oooh, such a nice scene." Someone behind Wolfram said with a mock tone. Yuuri eyed the guy in panic as he realized that he was actually one of the gang's guys who was aiming for Wolfram.

"Shida! What are you doing, blocking the way?!" His comrade pushed him away carelessly and looked down to Yuuri and Wolfram who were silently watching them in alert. Yuuri walked closer to Wolfram in an instant. The one named Shida bent over to look at Wolfram closely.

"Aren't you the pretty boy who bumped onto me in the cafeteria? Good thing we meet here, I was going to invite you to my party after today's classes, but it seems like we are destined to meet each other here." The gang laughed at the sentence and the tone Shida used to talk to Wolfram. Yuuri glared at him as Wolfram greeted his teeth. He remembered that voice, the one who yelled when he was frantic about Shinou at that time.

"What do you want?" Wolfram glared when the bigger boy leaned to Yuuri to exchange glares with him.

Yuuri seemed so calm yet Wolfram wondered if he was just pretend to be calm. Wolfram looked at the leader who was still smiling at him, this time that leader was standing straightly, looking at him up and down. Wolfram felt disgusted at the way he was looking at him, it made him want to puke all over his shoes at any time soon. Wolfram grimaced at the way Shida's eyes were staring at him.

"We want to talk to you." Shida said, brushing his long dirty brown hair over his ear.

"We can talk here and be done with it." Wolfram muttered, rolling his eyes at the way Shida brushed his hair over his shoulder.

"Not here, it is a toilet. It's uncomfortable to talk here." Shida shrugged and looked at Yuuri, he obviously did not want Yuuri to interfere. Wolfram knew what he was thinking and stepped forward.

"If that's what you want, okay. But Yuuri has nothing to do with it." Shida smirked at the words. Yuuri tsk-ed beside the wolf, knowing that it was exactly what Shida wanted Wolfram to say.

"Wolfram!" he hissed but Wolfram ignored him.

"Fine, let's go, guys!" Shida said, fully excited as if he was getting a new comrade. His comrades chuckled at his act and followed him out from the bathroom. The one who had spiked-hair gave a mock grin to Yuuri before straightening up his body and turning around to follow his leader.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri approached them, only to be halted by the guy.

"Too bad but you have to wait here!" He said, smirking when Yuuri gasped when he was being punched on his stomach. He coughed a few times as his knees weakened by the pain. He looked up from his kneeling position to see the door was slammed from the outside.

"Damn him! What was Wolfram thinking, leaving me out of this?! Don't waste my efforts to keep you safe!" Yuuri scowled and forced himself to stand up, holding onto the wall nearby, ignoring the pain and slowly walked to the door. He felt relieved as the door wasn't locked from the outside and he quickly looked around to see where they had taken Wolfram to.

Wolfram looked at the door where the thin guy was leaning on. He was smirking at him with a nasty smile. Wolfram grimaced at the guy and looked at Shida who was sitting on the bench, grinning at him.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, you can see this bandage?" Shida raised his bandaged-hand with a smirk. Wolfram glared at him, noticing that he had hurt Shida's hand when he bumped onto him in the cafeteria.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

The gang laughed when they heard that.

"Aren't you a cute one? Shida, shouldn't you forgive him and give him something else?" The spiky haired one laughed mockingly and Shida chuckled.

"Let me take the best part after you guys have done with him." He said, laughing. Wolfram grimaced at the words.  
 _  
'These humans are so low… there's nothing more low than a human.'_ Wolfram thought as he clutched his wrist. The brown-haired guy took his hand and Wolfram winced.

"Oh, your wrist will be fine; after all, Shida wounded his wrist when you bumped onto him in the cafeteria on the other day. So, don't you think you should replace his wrist?" he asked and pulled Wolfram roughly. Wolfram yanked his hand forcefully, freeing himself from the rough grasp.

"Let go of me!" This time the leader walked toward him, slamming his hand on the board behind Wolfram. Wolfram greeted his teeth when Shida smiled at him, and raised his hand to touch his cheek.

"Don't touch me, imbecile!" The wolf slapped hand away as soon as he felt the tip of his fingers lightly touch his cheek. Shida flinched at the sudden sharp pain and hissed at him.

"Why shouldn't I? What are you? A prince?!" The other laughed again as they approached him, surrounding Wolfram who stepped backwards to the wall.

"If you are a prince then you don't mind giving me money as a payment for that incident, do you? Not that I mind if you want to pay it now though, after all you had a wonderful body." Shida chuckled at the thought and Wolfram hissed at him until his eyes caught something shinning. He eyed the small sharp blade coming out from the bandaged-hand. Wolfram greeted his teeth when he realized that Shida's hand was no longer wounded, what he wrapped on his hand was actually a small blade.

Wolfram was alert and moved backward only to realize that he was cornered already. Where were Yozak and Effe in a time like this? He couldn't use his maryoku and he did not bring his sword either of course. Wolfram clenched his fist. The gang was staring at him with amusement, chuckling when they saw Wolfram's panicked look.

"Shibuya!" Murata shouted when he saw Yuuri walking inside the classroom, looking somehow frustrated.

"Did you see Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as soon as he saw his friend. Saralegui looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"Have they gotten him already? Are you injured?" Murata was now rubbing Yuuri's side and stomach, making the bruise become painful but Yuuri remained silent.

"I'll go search to another classroom." Yuuri muttered and turned around to walk outside hurriedly. Murata and Saralegui looked at each other, obviously worried. Murata then ran towards the front of the classroom.

"Alford!"

Alford, who was arranging the time for the second day of the field trip, looked up to him.

Saralegui's glasses glistened.

* * *

Wolfram's eyes widened as he stared at the blade.

"Let's have fun, shall we?" Shida raised his hand to Wolfram's face. Wolfram stared at the other hand which was holding the knife, then gasped. His eyes widened as the hand slowly approaching him.

 _The hand, which was tainted by blood, human's blood._

Wolfram shut his eyes.

 _Aniue… Conrad… Yozak…_

A jolt of pain suddenly stroked him. He remembered. That time… the same thing happened. Someone was aiming for his life. His own bodyguard. He was going to be killed. Wolfram's eyes shook as he stared at the hand which was slowly touching his cheek.  
 _  
No…_

 _I'll follow you everywhere today! Yuuri exclaimed proudly._

 _"What?! Back off, wimp! Are you an idiot?!"_

"Yuuri…" he muttered in sadness.

He tried to back away again, only to find himself being cornered by the gang. Wolfram looked up to those eyes. His eyes widened in a frantic search.

 _No… don't come near me…_

He was starting to tremble as he slowly lost the strength of his legs and fell down to the floor. He was alone, no one was going to rescue him. The knife was glistened by the light…  
 _  
'Wolfram… you can use your maryoku when you are in danger and badly need it. But if you can still fight, then you shouldn't use it since you can't control it very well.'_

He remembered his brother say that to him.  
 _  
"Lord Wolfram, I'll protect you." His bodyguard pulled him closer as he watched the sword raising high in the air, eyes widened as he knew he was after his life. He was alone, nobody was going to rescue him. He couldn't use his maryoku, it was still unstable. But…_

 _"No…" his small body forced the fire to come out with a spark._

"No…" He spoke up as he watched them leaning closer to him.

Unnoticed by them the teardrop pendant was shining brightly. He was going to faint. His eyes slowly became blue as he started to lose his sight. Wolfram looked down and slowly, chuckled while his body was glowing with fire, but none of them noticed the change of his aura. Shida's gang watched him questioningly.

"Hm? What's with him? Are you happy that we are going to have fun? I see that you are not very innocent." One of the guys said proudly. Wolfram raised his head and they all stared into his blue eyes.

"Wh-what's with his eyes?" One of them spoke up, noticing the change. The rest backed away.

"I see… you are the ones who were helping him to remember one of those painful memories. Should I thank you guys or give you all a punishment?" Shinou slowly stood up to his feet.

"What is he talking about?" Shida shouted in anger. Shinou grimaced at him as he raised his hand, not caring that his power was halved. The pendant was shining brightly as it was reacting to the wrong maryoku.

"No one shall harm my brother. He is not going to go through that painful memory for the second time. Be gone." He said as fire burst out from his hand. The gang yelled in horror as the element was aimed at them. One of them stumbled to the door only to get attacked by the giant fireball Shinou threw to him. He grimaced at the sight of the fainted body.

"Who else?" He asked in a cold tone.

Somewhere near the classroom, Yuuri gasped sharply when he felt a scorching heat on his chest. He clutched his chest, the brooch heat was scorching him like a fire, making him unable to breathe normally. He opened his mouth to utter something but no words came out. He couldn't breathe. Something was happening and he didn't know what it was.  
 _  
What's this feeling? It feels like it has happened to me before… though I couldn't remember, but…_

"Wolfram!" He gasped, forcing himself to walk towards the power that he was feeling right now. He slowly touched the door which somehow felt like there was fire inside.

Shinou stopped his motion as he was about to throw his last blow. He glared at the bodies on the floor, looking somewhat disgusted.

"I'll turn everyone who's on my way into ashes. No one is going to harm Wolfram. My brother is not going to go through a hard time once again." He whispered as he smirked in amusement.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri slammed the door open only to gasp at the sight before him. Shida and the gang sprawled on the floor, fainted. Or at least that was what he hoped. Yuuri watched Wolfram kneeling down near the wall, looking somehow exhausted. Yuuri watched him in fear.

"Wolfram!" He shouted and ran towards him, kneeling down behind him and put his hand on his shoulder only to receive a sharp blown on his cheek. Yuuri's eyes widened when he received the harsh treatment. He cupped his cheek as his eyes widened at Wolfram's horrified look.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, backing away from him.

"Wolfram…" He whispered.

"No one is going to touch me! No one is going to harm me! I'm NOT going to let that happen! Ever again! Don't you dare come closer!" He shouted, almost losing his mind, his lips trembling as he remembered those memories.

It was too painful. And the so-called King was not here with him this time. He bit his lip. Wolfram raised his trembling hand as he stared at it. He almost lost his life for using the maryoku on Earth, but it was better than doing nothing. Somehow… He knew he used his maryoku with the help of a water element necklace; which he supposedly shouldn't do since it meant that he used the wrong elements. At least he was still alive, thanks to Shinou. He did not know what would happen if he was not there with him. Where were Yozak and Effe when he needed them?!

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's trembling figure. His eyes softened when he realized that Wolfram was somehow afraid, he noticed that Shida and the others might have treated Wolfram badly. He glared at the thought.

"Wolfram." He whispered, raising his hand then touched his back softly.

Wolfram gasped and batted Yuuri's hand away.

"I said don't touch me! Did you not hear that?" he shouted. Yuuri shook his head, and pulled him into a tight hug. Wolfram gasped harshly and tried to push him away, half-sobbing.

"You are okay now, so it's alright."

"No, wimp! I don't need anyone!" he yelled when Yuuri pulled him closer. "Let go!" Wolfram struggled in Yuuri's arms as Yuuri embraced him from behind. Wolfram gasped, his eyes watered at the sudden embrace. Yuuri shut his eyes tightly.

"Wolfram, you are okay now. Calm yourself down. I'll protect you, so calm down. Everything is alright." He embraced him tightly when Wolfram groaned loudly.

The fire sparks surrounded them and Yuuri winced at the scorching feeling. His embrace tightened, not noticing the warm blue aura coming out from his own body. Wolfram was calmed down by the warm feeling which was overwhelming him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Yuuri's arms; he could hear him sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. You were afraid, weren't you?" Yuuri whispered, pressing his cheek on his soft blond hair. Wolfram's tears were welling out and he bit his lip. Those words… were the same as he had heard before. Wolfram slowly touched the hand that was circled on his stomach. He felt a wet liquid trickle down to his nape, he slowly looked at Yuuri, realizing that the wimp was really crying.

"I'm sorry." He heard that again, Wolfram closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, wimp." He whispered back to him, slowly turning around and returning the embrace. He felt warm, and the pain was slowly going away like he was being healed by magic. He didn't notice that the King was using his healing maryoku on him. All he knew was the embrace was warm and he could relax in his arms forever. Wolfram closed his eyes and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri!" Alford shouted when he noticed Yuuri carrying Wolfram in his arms.

"He is okay, but Shida and the others are badly injured, I think." Yuuri gestured towards the gang's members, who were lying on the floor. Murata watched the four of them with an open mouth.

"Did he really do that to them?" He asked in awe.

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, it's not something to be praised of. Wolfram might get into trouble." He said, walking down the stairs, ignoring a bunch of students, who were staring at the blond in his arms.

Murata followed Yuuri into the infirmary as Alford, Flurin, and Saralegui asked the other students to help Shida's gang. Antoine ran back to the class to take Wolfram's bag and Wolfram's other things to send them to the infirmary. In case Wolfram would want to go home early.

Murata opened the door of the infirmary and shouted to the doctor.

"Ms. Gisela, we have a lot of patients today!"

Gisela looked up from her receipt and gasped when she saw Wolfram.

"Oh my, what happened?" she walked to them when Yuuri put Wolfram down to one of the beds. Murata smiled.

"Well, let's say things happened and he got injured. The bad gang fainted and the students are carrying them to here too." Murata said, smiling. Gisela stared at him before sighing.

"That should make them learn not to mess with other people anymore. Let's check on him first then." She said and ran her hand to Wolfram's forehead as her other hand took his wrist. Yuuri stared at Wolfram sadly.

Not far from the infirmary, Yozak sighed in relief. He was going to be scolded by Gwendal for arriving late. But it seemed that the boy with black hair and eyes had rescued him in time. Shinou was also keeping his promise.  
 _ **  
TBC… \^-^v**_

Finally xO some fluff… xD omg I'm enjoying myself writing the fluff x3 Wanna make more 8D LOL hope you guys love this chp again x3 I'm soooo sorry I update late D:


	7. Confusion

**_Chapter 7 – Confusion_**

Shinou frowned as he remembered the sudden power he felt when the gang attacked Wolfram; he was sure he knew it. He flew toward Gwendal's office with his tiny body and stopped when he heard someone arguing inside the room. He approached the door and peeked in from the hole, knowing it was Gwendal's voice.

"How could you be late, Yozak?" Gwendal slammed his fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry, your highness. But before me, there was a boy who rescued him on time, and with that I'm happy." Yozak explained. Gwendal looked at him puzzled.

"A boy? Is he close to Wolfram?" Gwendal asked him, putting his forefinger on his chin. Yozak nodded.

"Yes, that boy seems very close to Wolfram, he came in just in time before Shinou could kill the gang. He was very protective, that's what I could see." Yozak didn't want to tell the rest of the story he had witnessed.

The fact that the black hair boy hugged the Prince of Shinmakoku would be enough to make Gwendal send his troops and put that boy in the dungeon. He was trying to avoid that for now. He gave a fake smile to the oldest Prince in front of him. Gwendal looked at him puzzled.

"Anyway, just continue with the investigation. Make sure that the gang or whatever they are will never go near Wolfram again." Gwendal commanded his spy and Yozak nodded.

"As you wish, your highness".

Shinou put his finger on his chin, a boy? He was sure that Wolfram now had lots of friends. Could it be that he was one of them? The king?

But this world seemed strange with lots of Soukoku. Shinou shook his head. He needed more information, and if he recalled correctly, Yozak had been sent to Hokkaido to search for some info. He should ask him about it. He looked down when he remembered the other boy; his look was pretty much the same as when he was younger.

 _'Daikenja…'_ He clenched his fist as his expression turned into a sad smile.

* * *

 _"Aniue… Conrad" Wolfram called his brothers with his cracked voice._

 _He gasped when he saw a burning fire not far before him. The floor was red with blood, with fallen bodies over the red pool. His eyes widened when he recognized one of the nurses who usually played with him among them. Wolfram ran to her and kneeled down, took her hand which was getting colder. He sobbed._

 _"Why? How could this be happening?" he wiped his tears and stood up only to see a person whom he trusted a lot standing behind him._

 _"Raphael! Thank God you are here, where are my brothers? Where is his majesty?" he clutched his uniform pants and his bodyguard kneeled down._

 _"Don't worry, your highness, I'll protect you." The soldier put his hand on Wolfram's cheek and Wolfram smiled at him, only to see the glistening sword on his other hand, tainted with blood. The hand that was touching his cheek smeared with blood. Wolfram eyed him in fear when he noticed the crest of the White Crow._

 _"Ah-" he slowly backed away when he saw that his bodyguard's eyes seemed colder than usual._

 _"What's wrong, Lord Wolfram?" he slowly approached him when Wolfram ran to the wall, being cornered._

 _The young Mazoku was trembling, eyeing the sword that was raised high in the air. He knew he was after his life. He was alone, no one was going to rescue him. He couldn't use his maryoku, it was still unstable. But…_

 _'Wolfram… you can use your maryoku when you are in danger and badly need it. But if you can still fight or run, then you shouldn't use it since you can't control it very well.'_

 _Wolfram closed his eyes._

 _"No…"_

 _A spark of fire came, he forced his maryoku to appear and yelled. The fire burst made his bodyguard shout, surprised at the sudden attack. Wolfram cried, he didn't want to kill him, he didn't want to; but his power was too large for him to handle._

 _He didn't know how to stop his maryoku. Wolfram watched the man whose life was burnt by his own power. He was trembling, breathing hard as another burst of fire came out from his hand unexpectedly._

 _Wolfram shouted when suddenly, water splashed him from behind, disintegrating his fire. He landed on the floor painfully, raising his head to look at the attacker. To his relief it was the King, wearing a blue dress with her hair tied up with blue ribbons, staring down at him in worry. He smiled at her, staring at the teardrop pendant shining brightly when she used her water majutsu to save his life._

 _"Ah, Heika… you are safe…" He whispered as fainted into the darkness._

"Wolfram!"

"Wolfram, Wolf, wake up" Yuuri shouted when he felt Wolfram starting to come back to them, clutching his hand tight.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and stared at Yuuri's black eyes. Those eyes, he knew them very well… Wolfram opened his mouth. Heika?

"Hei…ka" Wolfram whispered and Yuuri looked at him worriedly.

"Wolfram?" He questioned the blond who was forcing himself to wake up. Wolfram blinked a few times and ran his hand to his forehead. He groaned, slowly opened his eyes and found Yuuri was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Yuuri?" he asked and Yuuri cracked in a smile.

"Wolfram! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" He clutched Wolfram's hand tighter. Wolfram watched his hand being held close to Yuuri's cheek. So, it was Yuuri's hand… He sighed and slowly sat up.

"I'm… okay now." He said and smiled at him. Yuuri smiled in relief. Murata walked toward them and smiled gently.

"Looks like you are okay now. We are glad that you are fine. Right?" He said and looked at his friends behind him. Saralegui, Alford, Flurin, Antoine who was holding Wolfram's bag, all were smiling at him. Wolfram watched them with surprise. He didn't expect them to be here with him at all; after all they were just… strangers, weren't they?

"You were all... worried about me?" He asked slowly. Yuuri chuckled at him.

"Everyone was worried, Wolfram. We all are you friends after all." Yuuri said and sat down on the bed beside him. Wolfram looked at him and back to the others. He couldn't help but smile. They all grinned back at him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He said calmly. All of them gave him happy faces that Wolfram was sure they weren't fake. He couldn't help but to feel very happy.

"You know, you did a good job to teach them." Alford said with a proud tone. Yuuri laughed and Murata chuckled.

"They need to take their lessons once." Flurin smiled. Wolfram couldn't help but chuckle at all of them.

"I have to do it, after all. They are pretty annoying." He said and Antoine giggled.

"Wolfram, here is your bag." He said and gave it to him. Wolfram took the bag and smiled.

"Thanks…" He stared at the bag and a flash memory of his past came back.

He remembered what he had been dreaming about just a few minutes ago. His painful past had made him learn not to trust people easily, but then again… they were all so kind to him. Wolfram brushed his bag slowly.

"Really guys, thank you." He said with a low tone. All of them smiled.

"No need to thank us, it's your own doing, Wolfram. Beside we are glad that you are okay." Yuuri said. Saralegui walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Even if you are a brat, but you are quite strong, aren't you?" Saralegui said and laughed when Wolfram batted his hand away.

"I'm not a brat!" He scowled. Once again all of them laughed. Wolfram felt happy, surrounded by lots of good friends. He could learn to trust them, slowly.  
 _  
"Shinou, can I be happy for a bit?"_

He asked him but received no answer. He wondered for a moment of why he hadn't replied. But then decided that Shinou was probably tired after he released his power forcefully with the water pendant; so he let it go.

* * *

"Wolfram, are you really okay?" Yuuri asked in worry as he walked beside him to the gate after bidding goodbye to their other friends. Murata said he was going to take Yuuri's bicycle from the parking lot, so he had left his best friend walking with the blond to the gate. Wolfram nodded.

"I'm okay, Yuuri." He answered him shortly, before they stopped almost at the school gate. Yuuri stopped behind him when Wolfram stopped walking. The blonde turned around to face him with a firm expression.

"Yuuri, can you promise me something? When you see my brother, please don't say anything about today's incident." Wolfram looked into Yuuri's black eyes, which blinked at him in confusion for a moment, but he felt relieved when Yuuri nodded with determination.

"Okay, I won't tell. I know what you mean. The same goes for me if I were in your situation. I won't tell your brother about it." The double-black smiled at him knowingly. Wolfram smiled back at him before brought his hand to lightly touch Yuuri's swollen cheek, where he had punched him earlier.

"I'm sorry I punched you that time. I'm… I just…" Yuuri shook his head and brought his hand to cup Wolfram's hand with his. He smiled at him, slowly caressing his hand, and shook his head understandingly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He said.

Staring at Wolfram's green eyes, Yuuri felt a pang of a strange nostalgia. He felt so sad all of the sudden as he felt the hand on his cheek caressing his face lightly. He stared at Wolfram's green eyes with a frown.

"You had given ice packs for your cheek in the infirmary, right?"

Yuuri nodded a little as his eyes stared to get blurry.

"What's wrong? You seemed so sad all of the sudden." Emerald eyes watched him in concern when Yuuri stiffened at the question.

His eyebrow rose in confusion when Wolfram looked into his black eyes; which seemed a bit blacker than usual. Yuuri quickly backed away from him one step that made Wolfram blinked at him in confusion.  
 _  
'What's this? It's weird to have this kind of nostalgic feeling. I didn't… I have never met Wolfram before. But his caressing touches… Somehow…'_ Yuuri bit his lip at the thought as he held back his tears while forcing himself to act normally.

"Yuuri? What's the matter?" The wolf was now concerned about the boy in front of him.

Yuuri quickly shook his head at the question. "No, it's… nothing… nothing…" He said, blinking back tears.

Wolfram stared at him in wonder, before smiling softly. "I'm okay you don't have to worry."

Before Wolfram pulled back his hand, Yuuri brought his hand up to his cheek again, staring softly at him. "I'm glad that you are alright."

A car stopped at the gate and Wolfram looked behind him to see Conrad opening the window. He looked back at Yuuri before nodding and turned around to walk into the car. Yuuri only stared at him before sighing; somehow he felt empty when Wolfram walked away.

"See you tomorrow." Wolfram waved from the car while muttering the words. The car went away as Yuuri waved back at him with a smile.

Conrad stared at the boy, blinking a few times as a vivid image of a boy he knew very well stood not far from their view and disappeared when he turned his car to the left.

 _'That boy, he is too familiar…'_ And with that expression on his face, that sad face as if he had lost the most important thing in his life…

"Heika…" Conrad muttered under his breath, making Wolfram looked at him questioningly.

But his brother didn't say anything further so he did not question him about it. He wondered though, what made Conrad call out the King's title all of the sudden. Had he found the boy they were searching for?

Wait… talking about that boy… Wolfram's frown went deeper as soon as he remembered about the dream he had had a while ago. He was obvious that the one he had dreamed about was his past king. Although the one… that appeared in his dream was a… _girl?_ With a blue dress? Wolfram was now wearing a weird expression on his face. How could that be? Was the King actually… he bit his tongue for his own thought. A girl?

"Wolfram? Are you okay?" Conrad asked his little brother with a worried tone. "Did something happen at school today?"

Wolfram quickly shook his head at the question. "No… nothing…" he said as confident as possible, he knew his brother was very protective over him. Even if Conrad was not as bad as Gwendal, Wolfram had to make sure that he should never make both of them worry. "Nothing to worry about. It was just another boring day. Oh, have I told you? We are going to have a field trip to Hokkaido." Wolfram suddenly remembered that he had not discussed it with his brother or even his uncle.

Starting to doubt about the permission, Wolfram looked at Conrad who stayed silent. Conrad's face was unreadable, though he was sure that it was impossible for him to go. As he looked to the front in defeat, he was starting to see the hill up to the mansion where they were staying in currently. The gate opened as soon as the guards spotted the black limo. Wolfram watched them with raised eyebrows. Didn't Gwendal tell them not to bring those spears around anymore? It was not Shinmakoku… But... if it also was their nature and blood as soldiers… he couldn't do anything…

"Are you feeling sick?" Conrad asked as he got out of his car after he parked it near the gate.

Wolfram gave him a 'humph'.

It was not like he'd never get used to it, beside it was not a boat. He'd gotten used to ride a carriage… Wolfram stopped thinking. Well, wasn't it a carriage with horses in front of it? But still, probably it was also due to the thought of the King in his dream.

"Wolfram? You've been so quiet in a while, did nothing really happen in school?" Conrad asked him now eye to eye.

Wolfram stared at him for a while before sighing. "I just want to ask something about that field trip. I want to go with them; can I?

Conrad smiled at him. "Well, that's for Gwendal to decide." He said as he patted his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, leading him inside the mansion.

Wolfram pouted at the sentence.  
 _  
'Hokkaido…'_

* * *

Yuuri walked inside as he mumbled ' _I'm home_ ' and closed the door behind him. His mother shouted ' _Welcome back_ ' from the kitchen, while stirring a bowl full of curry. The black haired boy sniffled at the different dish, happy that he was going to have another menu for dinner. Without the need of going to the kitchen, he quickly walked upstairs to his room. His mother who just left her kitchen to greet him, eyed him in wonder. She looked over to the calendar not far from her eye-view and sighed.

It hadn't been long since that incident. Ever since that time, her second son was never happy when his birthday came near. Even if he himself didn't understand and had forgotten the reason he never liked it. Sometimes she was glad that Yuuri had lost some pieces of his memory. After all it was just too painful for him to remember that. But a part of her wished him to remember since, some memories were too nice to be forgotten, he even forgot about his fiancée.

 _'Maybe that time, I should have told them to keep that part of memory, though… I wonder if they could do something like that'_ She smiled sadly. Then she gasped when the smell of burning filled the air.

"Oh no, the curry!" she quickly ran back to the kitchen to turn the stove off and picked up a few bowls then pour the chicken soup onto them.

* * *

Yuuri put his bag on the bed and walked to the wardrobe to change clothes. He stopped unbuttoning his last button of his uniform when he looked to his chest. The golden wing brooch seemed to be glowing. He smiled, took the brooch off and stared at it for a moment. He remembered that the brooch seemed like burning a while ago. He wondered if it was just the feeling of hurt in his chest which made it feel like that or… The sound from the outside made him stop thinking about the incident when his brother barged inside his room.

"Yuuri, I heard you came home already?" His brother stared at his swollen cheek and his eyes widened.

"You-!"

Yuuri launched to Shouri to stop him from saying anything too loud. Shouri pulled his hand away from him mouth and whispered harshly, "who did it to you, Yuuchan?!"

Yuuri quickly shook his head while his other hand pulled a small box to put his brooch inside and then put it back to the wardrobe. Yuuri smiled sheepishly to his brother. "Aah don't mention it to _ofukuro_. She'll go mad. I've pressed an ice-pack on it at school, so it's no longer that obvious, isn't it?"

"It's no longer that obvious, but of course I would notice it! And that's not the problem here! Are you fighting with someone?! Look at your stomach!" Shouri hissed, explaining.

Seeing his brother's look made Yuuri wince. He wasn't going to tell Shouri anything unnecessary. Shouri sighed when his brother did not responded him.

"Alright, I'll go to take more ice-pack for you again."

"Don't forget not to mention it to her." Yuuri reminded him before Shouri shook his head.

"I know, we don't want her to have a heart attack…" Shouri grunted and closed the door, starting to think about an excuse.

"I'm going to take a bath first." Yuuri informed his brother, walking out of his room to head to the bathroom.

Shouri eyed him worriedly, knowing Yuuri would never fight even if he was being threatened. This was the first time he was wounded like that. Shouri was speechless. How come, someone like Yuuri, who was soon to be the King, was fighting? He shook his head and sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Why can't I go?!" Wolfram shouted at his brothers in Gwendal's office.

Gwendal and Conrad looked at each other before they looked at Wolfram again. "You can't go, it's not safe for you to go without us together with you to somewhere so far away. And also, if something happens we couldn't save you in time." Gwendal closed his eyes when Wolfram glared at him sharply.

He knew that his brother was going to start throwing a tantrum sooner or later, but it was better to let him do so since they were used to it. But the shouting never came and it surprised him greatly when Wolfram only sighed. Gwendal looked at his emerald eyes, which were gleaming in sadness.

"Brother, I know you are worried, but I will be okay. It's totally fine for me to go along with my classmates. The teachers will be with us, so it fine… there's nothing to worry about." Wolfram said.

Gwendal stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "What about the gang that attacked you?"

Hearing that, Wolfram eyes widened in surprise as Conrad shot him a surprised look.

"Wolfram, you said nothing happen today!" His second brother scolded immediately. Wolfram eyed Gwendal warily.

"How did you-" He stopped when he saw Yozak leaning against the window and remained silent; staring at him with an unreadable expression. Wolfram glared at him mockingly.

"I know you don't want us to worry, but you can't just keep everything in secret from us." Conrad said when he noticed the glare.

Wolfram looked away. "They won't come with us since they were badly injured. Moreover, they were punished in their homes… something about a home-prison which existed in this world. And besides, if he knew I was in danger, then why didn't he rescue me?!" Wolfram spoke so fast that he was sure he stumbled upon his own words.

Gwendal didn't say anything to that and kept writing a letter that would be sent back to Shinmakoku. Not far from them, Gunther watched the scene worriedly, knowing the blonde's tantrums very well. Wolfram looked at Conrad who didn't say anything, though Conrad's look made Wolfram madder than before.

Of course, everything that Gwendal said was always had to be obeyed since their mother wasn't there at the moment, so he was the eldest. And his uncle wasn't helping even if he was there with them, though probably he would be the first one to oppose Wolfram going to the fieldtrip. He was much worse than Gwendal when it came to Wolfram's safety. Wolfram looked down with a defeated expression. It was no use, he would have to tell the school that he wasn't going. Just when he thought that, something within him whispered softly.

 _'Leave it to me, Wolfram. After all, I'm the oldest sibling of the family.'_ Shinou said with a smile. The same smile grazed Wolfram's lips as his eyes turned blue. He opened his mouth to let out a deep, sighing voice.

"Seriously, you two, can't you let Wolfram have freedom?" he asked, raising his head and crossing his arms. Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak and Gunther looked at him surprised.

"Shinou!"

Shinou smirked at them with a winning smile on his face.

"He'll be fine, after all it was me who protects him while you are not around, like today." He said the last words with a firm tone as a reminder of the accident. All of them were silent at the words though they still had disapproving looks. Shinou shook his head.

"I have to say that you must stop pampering him. He is not a baby anymore. Believe in him for a second, won't you? Our little brother has grown up."

Both Gwendal and Conrad stared at their oldest sibling, who looked much younger in Wolfram's body, before exchanging glances with one another. Shinou smiled at both Gwendal and Conrad before uncrossing his arms and putting one hand on his hips.

"As the oldest sibling, you have to listen to what I say." He smiled when they sighed.

"If you say so… make sure that-" Gwendal started.

"He is safe… I know. He is the key for everything. Wolfram is too precious, I know." He grinned as his eyes turned back to its original color. Wolfram's eyes were sparkling with amusement; he couldn't help but to beam happily at Gwendal when the eldest sibling shook his head.

"Alright, you can go." Gwendal said with a very low voice. Wolfram nodded like a small child getting some candies and turned around to leave the room only to stop when he remember something.

"What about Ojiue?" He asked them. Conrad smiled at him,

"Waltorana is going to come tomorrow, so you should greet him as well. I think that's a good opportunity to tell him about the fieldtrip too, Wolfram".

"Alright, I will." He nodded with a smile. He then walked towards the door, opening it slightly before remembering the dream. He looked down at the doorknob he was holding, thinking that he probably should ask about it to his brothers.

"Can I ask you something?" Wolfram turned around to face his puzzled brothers; while Gunther was bending down to take the finished letter Gwendal was giving him. Yozak was standing straight up, ready to follow any order from the siblings.

"What is it?" Conrad asked while Gwendal waited for him to continue.

"It's about the King."

As soon as they heard what he said, all of them froze.

* * *

Yuuri sighed when he leaned on the tub, submerging in the hot water. He closed his eyes in enjoyment, smiling at the perfect temperature of the water. His thoughts drifted to the numbness on his right cheek. Wolfram had hit him hard, as if he didn't know his own strength.

Yuuri frowned; he was so freaked out that time; it made him wonder what the gang had done to him. He had no signs of injury; it could have been a very bad memory to put him in that state. Yuuri looked down to stare at the steamy water, disliking the thought of Wolfram being harmed. He felt angry for not being there with Wolfram when he should have been able to protect him with his power. His eyes darkened for a moment until he blinked in surprise.

 _'What? What was that just now? What dignity? Power? I've never fought before, where did that thought come from?!'_ Yuuri shook his head.

No way! He was acting weird again. Anything and everything about Wolfram made him feel overprotective with the blond; he felt the need to be the first one to know anything that happened to Wolfram. He wanted to be there for him if Wolfram needed him. He didn't know why, but he did, and that made it seem… _odd_.

Yuuri felt himself starting to blush. He quickly splashed his face with hot water and rushed up to get out from the bathtub, causing the water to splash loudly on the bathroom tiles. He took the towel near the toiletries rack and covered it around his waist, stopping in middle of the motion only to stare at the floor with a weird feeling in his groin. His eyes widened when he realized a familiar heat in between his legs. He quickly covered his mouth to suppress a squawk.  
 _  
'What's this?! This is crazy!'_ he shouted in his mind, eyes widening frantically.

He stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. His brother barged in without knocking almost at the same time as he turned around to hide whatever the thing he called abnormal was and shouted.

"Aaah! Shouri! Can't you at least knock before entering?!" His grip tightened on the towel around his waist to prevent it from falling down.

Shouri ignored him and pressed an ice-pack to Yuuri's cheek from behind. Yuuri gasped at the sudden cold and pain from the pressure. "You can barely hold a gasp of pain but you fought? I can't believe you! Tell me the truth, Yuu-chan!" Shouri commanded his brother.

Yuuri frowned, holding the ice-pack on his own when his brother started to let go. He didn't turn around to look at him but decided to answer. "There was a transfer student who got bullied. I just wanted to protect him and got beaten by them." He answered half smiling; he could explain the cause of the fight to his brother, even though the punch was actually from the transfer student himself. He didn't want to tell his brother about the whole hugging thing either. It was not important for Shouri to know anyway.

Shouri let out a sigh, then he shook his head. "A transfer student in the middle of school year? And why did you care anyway? You never wanted to get involved into that kind of thing before, well, except for Murata, but he is your best friend…" Shouri adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose while his other hand was on his hip. Yuuri groaned at the remark.

"I'm not lying to you, Shouri! Quit being too over-protective!" He turned around to face him with a glare. Shouri opened his mouth to retort only to stop when he saw Yuuri's darkening glare. Shouri looked down from the look and turned around.

"If you say so…" He mumbled, walking to the bathroom entrance and closed the door. Yuuri eyed him, puzzled; not understanding the sudden change of Shouri's attitude. The usual Shouri was more persistent. But then he shrugged, he should be thankful for it this time.

Shouri closed the door as gently as he could, before sighing heavily.

"He has already returned? That high and powerful look…" Shouri brought his hands to his face as he recalled the darkened look of his brother.

* * *

Conrad raised his head when Wolfram asked them a… very strange question. He couldn't help but choke when he heard him.

"What did you just…ask?"

Wolfram frowned at him.

"I asked if our King is actually a girl…?" Wolfram asked again. Conrad looked away as Gwendal stared at him with opened mouth.

"Why do you… ask that?" He said, stuttering. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"You know, my memories have returned, well… not all of them, but I saw a glimpse of what his majesty looked like. He was wearing a blue dress with his hair tied up, so the King has to be a ' _she_ ', and not a ' _he_ ', right?" He stopped when he realized his brothers were quite pale… and Conrad looked like if he was about to die from holding his laughter.

Gwendal looked at Conrad who looked back at him with a weird expression, his eye twitching. Wolfram drifted his gaze to Gunter, who was actually… turning around from them, cupping his bleeding nose, while Yozak was giving them his back, and Wolfram could not be sure what he was doing… though he was clutching his stomach. Wolfram raised an eyebrow even more.

"Did I say something… weird?" Wolfram asked.

"No, Wolfram, you didn't. But maybe you mistook the girl in your past for someone else. Probably… so you can relax. The King we are searching for is a boy… _yes, a 'boy_ '." Conrad said with a sparkling smile. Wolfram backed away from the smile and turned around so quickly that Conrad was sure he would be dizzy by that fast movement.

"Uuuh, okay… maybe you are right… I was mistaken." Wolfram breathed out; his breathing almost stopped when he saw that smile, obviously feeling creepy. He quickly walked out from his brother's office, and shut the door with an uneasy feeling. Gwendal quickly walked over to his brother and whispered.

"What should we do?"

Conrad shook his head.

"His majesty's mother loves seeing her son wearing girl dresses… so… we can't stop her from doing so… our mother also has antics, I'm sure you know that. That blue dress the King wore was a present from our mother, wasn't it?" Conrad whispered back to Gwendal. Gwendal frowned even deeper; he touched his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"This is… bad…" He mumbled and watched Gunter who was standing on the corner of the room, cleaning his nosebleed. Conrad smiled sheepishly.

"Um… yeah? Okay, let's put that aside for the moment. Waltorana is going to come here to visit Wolfram. I'm sure he can make him forget about that memory for a while during his visit." Conrad continued. Gwendal crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you are right. I'll send Yozak out again, this time he needs to stay on guard during the field-trip" Gwendal said with a nod.

 ** _TBC_**

XD I hope this chapter was lighter after the harsh scenes from the last chapter. x3 Revieeww xD


	8. The Pendant and Brooch

**Chapter 8 – The Pendant and Brooch**

 _"Yuu-chan… you look so cute wearing that skirt," Miko squealed at her five, no sixteen years old son in mazoku's age, who pouted as he clutched the edge of his skirt. His mother really had a weird hobby, for dressing him like this. Yuuri looked up at her with an annoying expression though he did not say a thing. As he looked up, he could feel his hair bounced, with the large ribbons that were tide on his hair as a pigtails._

 _"Now, why don't you try this blue one?" she exclaimed and pulled his skirt up for him, undressing him again. He sighed and raised his hands up so that she could pulled up his dress from his head and let her put him in that blue dress._

 _Yuuri pulled down the ruffled blue skirt only to stop when he saw droplet of tears on the floor. He slowly looked up when he saw his mother's teary eyes._

 _"Okaa-san… why are you crying?" he asked, staring at her worried. He looked down to think of it, it was not the first time it happened. Every time he used this blue dress, his mother will cry. He didn't understand what was happening, but he started to dislike this dress. If this dress were the source of her tears then…_

 _He pulled off his dress and tossed it to the floor, ignoring his mother's gasp._

 _"Kaa-san, I'm not going to wear this dress anymore. No, actually… I don't want to wear dresses again. I'm a boy," he said firmly, almost glaring at her when she blinked at him._

 _"But this dress is your birthday present from Lady Cellie… Not that you can remember anything right now…" She wanted to object him, but seeing his eyes glaring at her like that, almost look pity, she sighed and took the dresses from the floor._

 _"Alright, if you say it like that, but let me keep these dresses." Miko smiled at him sadly. Yuuri frowned at her, but he smiled softly._

 _"Alright, as long as I don't see tears in your eyes again, it will be fine…" he said, hugging her. Miko pulled him into a tight hug as her tears running down her cheek._

 _"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan, thank you…"_

"Yuu-chan…" Miko shouted at his son who blinked his eyes open. Yuuri slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes, hearing the vacuum cleaner sound from in front of his room.

"What… a dream…?" he mumbled to himself, knowing that was his childhood dream when his mother stopped making him wearing skirts. He slowly got up from the bed and walked toward his wardrobe to take some clothes just in time when Miko opened the door of his room.

"Are you awake? You should start packing your things today for the field-trip on Monday" she said while dragging the vacuum cleaner inside his room. She heard his son mumble a yes and walked toward the bathroom. She smiled at him when he ruffled his messy hair and closed the bathroom door.

 _'I wonder what he was dreaming about that make him able to wake up easily without being shouted several times as usual.'_

* * *

"… and then you need a postcard, send me some postcard, Yuu-chan" Yuuri groaned when his mother was arranging the bag for him. He was definitely going to repack his bag again later.

"Ofukuro, I think that's all that I need." he said, stopping his mother. His brother walked with another pile of towel and shirts. Yuuri gaped at him.

"Yuu-chan, you should bring extra shirts in case something happens. And a stomach warmer."

Yuuri squinted his eyes at Shouri. "With my name on it? No thanks, Shouri" he said at his brother sarcastically.

Miko giggled when she saw Yuuri's name on it. She looked at Yuuri who was watching all of the things he was going to bring with him. "But Yuuchan, can't you do something about it? You are going to have your birthday on that day, the second day of the field-trip. It must be nice when you can have a party with all of your friends." Miko said and looked at Shouri for a help. Shouri raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. Yuuri stopped his motion of pulling some things out from his bag when he heard his mother. His father who just walked in the family room stopped his steps halfway inside.

"So what if it was my birthday? It's nothing special, just another ordinary day" Yuuri said and pulled the cover of his bag and zipped it quickly.

"But sixteenth birthday is important-" She stopped when she realized where the conversation would be heading. Shouri quickly looked at her, stopping halfway from putting the clothes down, shaking his head in frantic. Shouma looked at his second son worriedly. Yuuri looked at his family, almost raising an eyebrow at their attitude but then decided to let it go since he thought that they were acting that way not to make him mad or something.

"Nothing special about being 16 years old. Anyway, I think I'm ready for tomorrow! So, all of these are enough!" Yuuri said and took his bag with him as he dashed up to his room, ignoring his mother and his brother's shouts. He walked inside his room and shut the door.

Miko sighed when she watched her son running away.

"Ofukuro, can't you keep it for a while longer?" Shouri said, not hiding his annoying tone.

Miko looked at him sad. "But it's his 16th birthday, it's important for him to choose his future. Uma-chan, say something!" she turned to her husband who remained silent. Shouma looked at her and shook his head.

"I just say that as long as he is happy then just let him be like that. Beside, even if he is 16 in human age, he is actually 82 year old in Mazoku's life. He is old enough to choose what he wants to do with his live, Jenifer" Shouma lowered the newspaper in his hand and started flipping them. Miko pouted at him.

"I want him to choose his own future once again. Can't he do that?"

Shouri stood up and walked toward the door, turning the door knob and opened it widely. "So that he can choose to become a human and destroy his future?" he glared at the knob, ignoring his parents' gasps.

Miko sighed when she watched the two of her sons acting on their own. "I'm a bit worried, Uma-chan. After all, it was the place where we first came here. And what if Yuu-chan remembers the past and he will go berserk like that time?" she sighed, running her hand to her cheek. Shouma smiled a little at his wife.

"We need to prepare when he remember, isn't it?"

"Yeah, some part of me wants him to remember, but some parts don't want him to. I wonder if he meets Wolf-chan he will remember everything. If only he is here. Though… that's a bit… unbelievable isn't it?" she said, smiled sadly.

"He couldn't be here… even if he could, probably…they won't remember anything about each other. Remember what happened to Wolfram that time?" Shouma said almost whispering to her as he lowered his newspaper. Miko gasped softly, remembering the accident, she brought her hand to her mouth, staring at her feet sadly.

* * *

 _'Heika.. even though we are separated from each other, I will never forget about you… that, I promise you with all of my heart' Wolfram said while he held her hand, kissing her palm softly as a pledge. He smiled when he felt the hand retreated almost immediately._

 _'Please, don't talk about separation…' he heard her saying, pulling her hand he just kissed and pressed it against her chest. The blond only smiled at her._

 _'I promise you, Heika…'_

Wolfram opened his eyes, almost stunned when he suddenly awake from his dreamland. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stopped his motion when he remembered the dream and blushed when he recognize the pledge.

 _'What the hell did I do to the King… Uh… and yet…'_ he looked down to his right hand which was holding the King's hand in his dream. He stared at it sadly before bringing it to his mouth. _'I said that, yet I… don't remember a thing about her now…'_ Wolfram closed his eyes tightly as he squeezed his right hand painfully. _"Lately I've been dreaming about my past… I wonder if there is something related to it in this world"_

He stopped when he heard the door opened softly and Conrad walked inside his room. Wolfram looked up to him, a little bit annoyed since he didn't knock when entering. Seeing his brother's glare, Conrad only smiled at him.

"Good morning, Wolfram. Waltorana is going to visit you today, so you'd better get ready and greet him by the lake" Conrad said when he stood beside the bed. Wolfram sighed as he got up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe to wear his blue uniform as a royal soldier.

"He will come by at sunset from there right?"

"Yes, but who knows if he will arrive faster in here" Conrad said with a smile.

"I think… it's okay if you wear usual cloth today, Wolfram. Don't worry, Waltorana will understand the reason you didn't wear your uniform." Conrad stopped when he saw Wolfram pull out his Bielefeld uniform he used to wear in Shinmakoku as a military soldier.

"Really?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow to Conrad. Seeing him nodded with that smile on his face made him frowned and shrugged.

"If you say so…" the wolf then put his uniform back to its place and took another usual earth cloth.

* * *

"Geezz.. They will never stop, won't they?!" He sighed, putting the bag on his bed and unzipped it, pulling out some gaudy cloths and other unnecessary thing. Seriously, he will be gone only for a week and he didn't need things this many. Who knows if he will buy things over there and get trouble of packing them before going home. Yuuri rolled his eyes when he saw a dolphin's eye pillow his mother put inside and took it out.

"I'll go to Hokkaido only, not outside the country." he muttered, before stopping when he saw the brooch on the side of his bag. He smiled, picking up the golden wing and stared at it.

"You are going with me to Hokkaido, aren't you?" he whispered. The brooch glistened when he put it inside the box and Yuuri put it on his desk, knowing he was going to wear it tomorrow.

"Hokkaido… I wonder if we are able to visit his grave later in the middle of the free time" Yuuri said and stopped when his phone ringing in his pocket. Yuuri pulled it out and turn it on.

"Murata! Have you prepared?" Yuuri asked cheerfully. "What? Meet you and Sara by the lake? Alright, I will go there…". Yuuri quickly stood and walked downstairs to walk out the house and met his friends. He wondered if Murata and Saralegui had prepared for tomorrow's trip. He couldn't help but felt excited to go with the class tomorrow.

He slowed down his running when he realized that he was going to have his birthday on the second day of the field-trip. He was going to have his birthday again? That's so fast… He just hoped that everything would be alright when his birthday came. He frowned when he felt an ache in his chest, knowing something had happened at the time he was celebrating his birthday when he was little, although he couldn't remember anything on that time. He quickly shook his head to forget about his birthday and walked firmly. It would be just another day without anything special! Yes, he had to think like that…

Yuuri was walking down the lake when he spotted Wolfram kneeling down on it. He raised an eyebrow when he watched him somehow looking down on the water as if longing for something. Did he drop something again? He walked faster to approach him only to see a shiny object on his hand which was dipped in the water. He blinked when he saw the pendant glowing or did it just look more shiny that it should be? Yuuri watched the water which seemed like a whirlpool. He frowned even more at the sight and brushed his eyes to look at the calm water once again. Was it just his imagination?

"Wolfram…" he finally called him and the blond jolted at the sudden voice not far from where he was kneeling down. He quickly shot his head up to meet Yuuri's questioning face, his hand immediately let go of the pendant he was holding. He looked down to notice it had dropped to the lake like the first time they met.

"Since when you are here?!" he asked in worried, watching the reflection of the pendant as he dipped his hand deeper into the water. Yuuri chuckled as he watched him trying to get the pendant back. Probably it's just his imagination, see, the movements on his hand could cause a small whirlpool while he was searching for it.

"Sorry, you dropped it again because of me." Yuuri said and crouched down beside him to get the pendant and easily found it by searching on the other side of the reflection. Wolfram sighed in relieve once he knew that black hair boy doesn't seemed to found out what he was trying to do.

"Wimp, don't sneak up on me like that" Wolfram muttered as he took the pendant from his hand. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"I didn't sneak up on you! Just wondering why you easily dropped that necklace. You said its important even if it costs your life!" he chuckled when he remember that first time they met. Wolfram sat on the ground and put the necklace on his pocket. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Yuuri's sentences, how could the wimp remember such a thing only by listening to what he said when the first time they met? It would cost him trouble for saying that. No, not only him, but the both of them. Wolfram sighed.

"Yes wimp, it will cost my live and yours too" he chuckled when he saw Yuuri's expressions.

"I'm just kidding… It's just that… when I look into the water, I believe I will remember something important along with this pendant." Wolfram said, half faking a story. The truth is, he was waiting for his uncle to arrive and this boy suddenly appeared. What should he do, he have to make him go away before Waltorana arrive. He bit his lips when he recognize Yuuri's look, that pity look.. he had enough… and now him?! He should have found another fake story instead of that… He felt a pang of guilt when Yuuri actually believe him.

"Is it that important to you? The pendant?" Wolfram sighed, stood up and walked to the small stairs from the lake. Yuuri followed him out of the lake by jumping the railing instead even though there was a stairs near him and watched Wolfram leaned the barrier of it.

"It's about something within my childhood memory that I've lost." Wolfram said and took the pendant from his pocket. Yuuri blinked at the statement. He was not sure how he should answer to that. He looked down when Wolfram looked at him.

"Can't lose this pendant, so I have to treasure this…"

"I see." Yuuri smiled. Silent goes through them for a moment until Yuuri stood straight.

"Is she special to you?" Yuuri smiled when he asked Wolfram that. Of course, it must be a girl. Though he couldn't help but asking that question to Wolfram… he felt strange somehow…

Wolfram chuckled when he heard that question. He looked at the pendant which shinning for a bit and sighed, wrapping his fingers around it. That so called King… that girl probably… so… as he recall she was wearing the same pendant as he was holding right now. _A boy…?_ It's rather unbelievable. He suddenly remembered his dream when he kissed the king's right hand and blushed at the memory.

"M-maybe… too special..." he mumbled while his eyes met Yuuri's black eyes, he felt his cheek a bit warm when he met his eyes. _Damn, am I blushing? But why? Is it because I said that the King is too special for me, to him?_

"I see…" Yuuri looked down when he met his eyes. Somehow… he felt a little bit flustered when he saw Wolfram's red cheek. _Why am I asking such a thing to him? Now I'm getting nervous when I see him blushing like that… Probably it's too personal? But… his blushing face… somehow hurts me a bit… Is she that special…? Though… I shouldn't be bothered with that kind of…_ Yuuri's grip tightened on the rail as he turned his face away from the blond.

Both were too busy with their own thought, not realizing something change while they were looking away from the lake. The pendant was glowing brightly in Wolfram's hand just in time when the lake started to shine. Yuuri and Wolfram looked at the lake in surprised; the blond looked more terrified than surprised actually.

"W-what?!" Yuuri squawked at the blinding golden shine from the water, eyes widening in frantic.

Wolfram quickly raised his hand as he shouted at him. _'Shinoouuuu…'_ Wolfram shouted in panic at Shinou as soon as he saw shadows appear from the lake. He watched Yuuri covering his eyes from the light, he immediately did what Shinou taught him to do.

"Yuuri, look at me!" he yanked him forcefully when his hand glowing with his maryoku.

 _"No, Wolfram, wait a minute…!"_ Deep within him, Shinou told him to stop but it was too late, Yuuri stared at him in the eyes only to blacken out as soon as Wolfram's hand touched his forehead. He quickly caught the black hair boy before he landed on the ground painfully. The light slowly vanished when he looked down the lake and saw his uncles with a few of bodyguards. He growled to himself as he noticed the numbers of the guards kept increasing. Just what were they doing in here slacking off while there are other things to do like protecting Shinmakoku. He looked down to Yuuri who was put in sleep by his maryoku and gave a relieved sigh. He won't remember a thing about the lake later when he woke up. Wolfram slowly leaned Yuuri against the railing and stood up, leaving him sleeping on the ground. He stopped when he remembered about the talk they were having… No, he just didn't remember a thing about the lake, not forgetting the talk they were having.

 _'I'm sorry, Shinou… I acted recklessly…'_ Wolfram bit his lip when he remembered his voice trying to stop him. He heard Shinou sighed.

 _'Be careful next time… Beside there is something in this boy that I wanted to check… but…'_

 _'Something about Yuuri?'_ Wolfram asked back but received no reply. Wolfram stared at his sleeping face for a moment before raising his hand to Yuuri's forehead which seems cold. He eyed him sadly, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri" Wolfram muttered before looking up to the side and saw Waltorana walked toward him to give him a massive hug. Wolfram chuckled when his uncle pulled him into a tight embrace while greeting him. The blond greeted him back saying how he was glad to meet his uncle and then leaded him to the mansion.

"Wolfram, what's wrong with that boy over there?" Waltorana immediately ask his nephew when he spotted Yuuri leaned against the railing, somewhat asleep.

Wolfram quickly raised his hands. "Ah, nothing ojiue (uncle). I made him fainted when you arrived and he won't remember a thing about the lake and your arrival when he wake up later" he explained hoping Waltorana just leave the boy like that. To his relieve Waltorana shrugged and turned to walk to the mansion. Wolfram sighed in relieve before looking back at the sleeping Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri" he mumbled and followed his uncle and bodyguards to the mansion on the hill.

* * *

"..buya…" Yuuri groaned when someone shook him pretty harshly.

"He is awake" he heard a familiar voice beside him and blinked to look at his best friends.

"Shibuya!" Murata was shouting at him in a worried tone that Yuuri realized he was waking him up. Yuuri blinked a few times before he stared at the two, frowning.

"Murata… Sara?" he looked at both of them questioning.

"Are you alright?" Saralegui asked in worries when Yuuri started sitting up on his own and slowly crouched down to stand up. Murata looked up and followed his stood up while eyes still worried over his best friend.

"I'm… alright…" Yuuri mumbled while wincing when he felt a little headache coming due to his head pressed against the railing for too long. Or probably not that long, but why and how did he fell asleep in a place like that? He can't remember…

"What are you doing in a place like this? Did you just faint?" Murata asked while Saralegui looked somehow relieve about Yuuri just falling asleep.

"I don't remember.. but I believe I'm okay…" the double black mumbled at him, still look confused.

Murata sighed heavily and Saralegui chuckled at him.

"Let me check on your temperature" Saralegui raised his hand to put it on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri raised an eyebrow when Saralegui put his hand on his forehead. A vivid image went to his mind which made his eyes widened. What was that… that image just now…

"You don't seem to have a cold, I'm glad about that. It will be terrible if you catch a cold when we are going to have a field-trip on Monday" Sara pulled his hand away and smiled at him. Murata nodded agreeing with him.

"Yes, you can't have fun with us if you are sick. Come on, let's go to your house and take some rest, shall we? And then we are going to eat curry for dinner." Murata's obvious statement made Yuuri laughed at him.

"You are just saying that so that you can eat my mom's curry in my house. It's not even dinner time yet, Murata. Oh well, shall we go?" the two of them walked to Yuuri's house while Yuuri stared at the lake with a frowned. Something is bothering him with that shiny lake even though the moment after that he didn't quiet grasped because he was asleep… Yuuri raised his hand to touch his forehead and find it a bit warm. He looked at Saralegui who was laughing out loud to Murata's lame joke with questioning look.

"Shibuya? What's wrong?" Murata asked when he recognized the look on his face. Yuuri looked at him then shook his head.

"Nothing… let's go" he quickly said and walked passed them. Both Murata and Saralegui looked at him questioning before following Yuuri to the direction of his house.

Before he turned to the left, Saralegui looked back at the lake and change his view to the hill. He scowled.

* * *

Wolfram led his uncle inside the mansion, Conrad and Gwendal met him at the entrance of the mansion, saluted him.

"Wolfram, I heard you are about to have a field-trip to some place in here?" Wolfram eyebrow rose at the direct question. Waltorana put his jacket down and faced his nephew.

"Yes, I'm going with my classmate, no need, to worry, ojiue. I'll be fine there." Wolfram said, not wanting to say anything about Shinou since he knew that his uncle will permit him immediately. He wanted Waltorana to allow him to do anything by his own will. Waltorana stared at him for a moment and then looked at Gwendal and Conrad.

"How come no one stop you and let you go that easily?"

Gwendal sighed and Conrad smiled at him.

"Ojiue, listen." Waltorana raised his hand, stopping him from continue to defend his brothers. Wolfram sighed; he eyed him sadly before putting an end to this.

"Shinou permitted me to go with them." Wolfram said. Waltorana shoot him a surprised look, he was about to say something that he realize that his voice won't come out. Wolfram stared at him with unreadable expression, knowing that his uncle will agree no matter what happen and he was right.

Waltorana sighed, he looked somewhat angry but then turned around and mumbled, "Alright. I hope you take care of Wolfram for us, Shinou," and walked to the guess room.

Wolfram glared at his own words, why can't he stand on his own without relying on Shinou?! He clenched his fists as he looked down angrily.

 _"Don't' worry Wolfram, you'll be recognized by them in no time. I'll make that happen. That's why I entrust this job to you, Wolfram"_ Shinou smiled at his brother warmly, knowing very much how he was feeling right now.

* * *

The night came when Wolfram was inside Waltorana's room, watching Effe packing his stuff and zipped his bag.

"Wolfram, are you sure it's alright for you to go?" Waltorana asked his nephew in worry. Wolfram nodded at his uncle.

"Yes, it's alright, Ojiue. It will be fine. I have friends with me, so everything is going to be alright." Wolfram said with a smiled, trying to convince his uncle.

Waltorana watched him, puzzled, but shook his head and walked toward his wardrobe.

Wolfram looked at his uncle who was rummaging something in his wardrobe. He was somehow excited that he threw some things out carelessly. The maids catching the things with gasp and yelp as Wolfram watched them in pity, one false move and they'd be scolded even if it was Waltorana's fault for throwing them without caring where they landed. His uncle beamed happily when he found it, the thing he was searching for. Wolfram received the small box of jewelry wrapped with a blue ribbon, his uncle smiled proudly.

"Here is for you, it might help you a lot with your maryoku." He explained, pulled out the ribbon from the box as Wolfram held on it. Once the ribbon came off, Wolfram opened his present and stared at the similar golden wings with nicer craft and smaller size. Wolfram looked at his uncle in surprised expressions.

"Ojiue! This is-" Waltorana nodded at him.

"I remember when you were little I gave the same thing to you as a present, but you lost it somehow so, I think you'll be able to use your maryoku if I gave you this brooch. This is the new golden wings. I'm sure it will be fine to let you go safely with something you at least can use for. That teardrop pendant is going to kill you if you use it again with the wrong maryoku, since it's not a fire element. Beside, it's the King's pendant, so it won't be broken even if we try to destroy it." Waltorana pointed to the teardrop pendant Wolfram wore. His cousin looked down at it and brought his hand up to it, staring at the shinning blue color in it.

"This is the King's…?" Waltorana stopped at the question, stared at him for a moment before sighing. He put his hand on his nephew's shoulder, smiling sadly.

"It's the King we are looking for. He entrusted the pendant to you before he was gone from Shinmakoku. Shinou remained in there to use it as a shelter to keep you company for a while until we can retrieve him back to the temple, you know he can't go outside from the temple for long. Since he knew what to do when we are here, he needed a place to stay, the cool place to not destroy his soul and maryoku and that place is the pendant. Since you are using it, he emerge with your mind sometimes. He also help us to transfer between the worlds with it since Shinou can wield any elements he want with his golden maryoku."

"How did I have the pendant, why did he give the pendant to me?"

Waltorana shook his head. "That, you have to found out by yourself, since we are not there when you were given that pendant."

Wolfram looked down at the pendant with a sad smile. Waltorana didn't say anything to him for a moment before he patted his back with a smile.

"Keep that brooch with you. You can use it when you need it" Wolfram nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring it with me. Thank you, ojiue" Waltorana nodded, smiling down at him.

 _'I'm sorry Wolfram, I… can't say the whole thing now since I know you'll be surprised. At least not now.'_ Waltorana looked at the maids who were still holding the things he threw.

"Put them back in the right places again." He commanded and walked to Gwendal's office.

Wolfram watched them in pity regarding the order his uncle gave them. He slowly walked toward the door.

"I think I'm going to take a bath…" Wolfram mumbled as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

 **Tbc**


	9. The Missing Piece

_**Chapter 9 - The Missing Piece**_

Wolfram stopped before opening the bathroom door when he heard the thing called mobile phone ring. He raised an eyebrow when Conrad picked it up for him and gave it to him after pushing the answer button.

"H-hello…" his voice muttered awkwardly, feeling a bit stupid for some reason. He was surprised when he heard a voice from inside the little thing he was pushing against his ear now.

 _"Wolfram? We're gonna have a short meeting right now at school… can you come? We need you here… quick! Ah, don't worry, you don't have to wear uniform, it's just us the students."_

"Ah-" Wolfram stopped when the line went off and heard another beeping sound.

He looked at it questioningly and a frowned. That voice… It was Murata Ken's, the glasses boy. He remembered when that boy played with his cell phone on the other day, so what had he been doing? Tracking his number and putting another contacts addresses. Wolfram rolled his eyes. What should he do now? They told him to go there because they 'need' him, in a time like this where the sunset was glaring at him from the window. And what did they want him to do?

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked him.

"Aah… I have to go to school for a short meeting…" Wolfram explained.

"Oh well… what can we do? I'll ride you there; now be quick or we'll be late." Conrad patted him as he walked outside the room to inform Gwendal.

Wolfram looked down to the mobile phone and pressed some keys. He looked down to see a several numbers with different names… he stopped when he saw Yuuri's name written in Shinmakoku's language. He blinked, Annisinna's contact lens invention really worked to translate the foreign language into Shinmakoku's language.

"Yuuri… as in… Summer?" he muttered but then shook his head. He went back to the bathroom and took a quick bath after leaving his phone on the table previously.

* * *

As Yuuri was staring at the ceiling, his thoughts drifted away to the previous events that morning. It didn't make any sense, the shining golden lake, no matter how much he thought about it, was like a fairytale. Yuuri's expression was now a deep frown. Was Wolfram related to it? He sighed, rising from his sleeping position, sitting while brushing the back of his messy hair. In a brief moment, he saw a glimpse of blue eyes right after Wolfram called him… Was it… Shinou? Yuuri shook his head, face palming with so many thoughts jumbling inside his mind.

A sudden knock on his door took Yuuri from his musings. He quickly rustled down his bed and found out that it was his mother, since she suddenly barged inside his room.

"Yuu-chan, I suddenly remembered, have you given me the photocopy of the paper for me to sign it for tomorrow's fieldtrip?" Miko asked.

Yuuri stared at his mother with wide eyes as the question suddenly sank in.

"Oh no! What should I do? I think I left it at my locker along with the report book!" He exclaimed.

"Yuu-chan, how can you be so careless? What time is it now? What should we do?"

"I will go to school now! It's not very far anyway!" He said, quickly rushed outside his room and ran downstairs only to realize something.

"Oh no, I have to change my clothes!" he shouted and ran back to his room.

* * *

Murata looked at Wolfram when he walked inside the classroom and quickly stood from his sit. Saralegui followed and both of them dragged Wolfram to the corner of their classroom with force, ignoring his shout and scowling. The students watched them with a smile and some girls giggled at the way they acted.

"What are you guys doing?" Wolfram shouted at them furiously, getting nervous when they only smiled at him.

Wolfram greeted his teeth, putting his hand inside the pocket pants and held on his new Golden Wings. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Yozak standing on guard on the other side of the entrance. He could see his shadow and the tip of his sword. Saralegui's glasses glistened and quickly pulled his hands away from the blond, nudging Murata who yelped at the harsh action.

"Sorry for being so rude, Wolfram." Saralegui said, quickly raising his hands in front of him.

"We had a reason, it's about Yuuri's birthday." Murata said with a loud whisper. Alford walked to them while glancing on his back, checking if Yuuri had arrived or not to the class.

"Yuuri's birthday? Is this what the meeting is about?" Wolfram asked in surprised.

Murata cupped his mouth as soon as he asked out loud.

Wolfram batted his hand away and hissed at him.

"Ah, sorry, but this is a secret, well, the whole class knows but Yuuri himself. You didn't tell Yuuri to come to school, did you?" Murata said.

"No, I didn't… I didn't even think of calling him. So, when will his birthday be?" Wolfram asked.

"The second day of the field-trip. We are going to celebrate it with the whole class, but Yuuri never likes his birthday, so probably you can help us out…" Alford said.

"How am I supposed to help out? You know him better." Wolfram said and they all grinned.

"That's why we ask you since you didn't know much about him just yet, he will probably won't have the heart to say that he dislikes it, since you have no idea at all. Besides…" Murata stopped.

Saralegui smiled.

"It's not like we know the reason why he dislike his birthday…" Alford continued as Saralegui's clenched his fist in sadness. Wolfram blinked at the expression.

"We want to see him smile at least once in his birthday" Saralegui added. Wolfram stared at the three of them then he smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to convince him. I just have to do something about the present, don't I?" Wolfram asked. All of them made a happy face and chuckled.

"Thanks, Wolfram." Murata said.

Not far from them, Yozak leaned against the wall in relief before he smiled. Looks like Wolfram had gotten used to be surrounded by people on earth. Besides he already got the brooch so it shouldn't cause a lot of trouble.

"I wonder what kind of present that Yuuri would like." Wolfram said while walking to the entrance of the classroom. "He will like anything you give him, I'm sure of it." Wolfram turned around to face him questioningly.

Murata stared at him, he couldn't help but to wonder something. They look alike so much…

"Ah, Wolfram…" Murata called his name as he walked closer to him, raising his hand to Wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram almost flinched at the soft touch but he remained still and silent though he had no idea of what the other boy was doing.

"You…" The boy caressing his cheek spoke up while staring at Wolfram tenderly. He could see his lips forming a small smile.

"As I thought, you really look so much like him…" Murata whispered as he touched his cheek lightly.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow once he heard him. _'Him?'_ Wolfram jolted at the sudden power within, a sudden warm feeling went through his heart. _'This is…'_

Saralegui walked toward the entrance only to see the scene in front of him. He was stunned for moment only to snap out from his surprised state and quickly walked over them, raising his hand to pull Murata's hand away from Wolfram's.

"Ken!"

Murata gasped, he quickly retracted his hand from Wolfram's cheek, face colored in a rosy hue.

"Come here for a second!" Saralegui hissed, pulling Murata to another classroom beside theirs.

"Wa-wait! What the-" Murata shouted, looking back at Wolfram and to Saralegui before Saralegui pushed him inside, ignoring his struggle.

Wolfram only stared at him puzzled, not knowing what to do instead but staring at them dumbfounded. He wondered whether he should go home or wait for the two of them. "Maybe I should just… go back now…" he mumbled to himself, still unsure if he was making the right decision. The blond quickly turned around to walk down the stair as a small figure looked back to the classroom, staring back at the door longingly.

At that time, Shinou really wanted to go back there, to reach to the glasses boy, "Dai…kenja…?" He felt his surrounding become warmer, he couldn't help but to follow Wolfram as he did not want anyone seeing his tiny body. He disappeared back inside the pendant.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Saralegui asked frantic as soon as Murata was cornered in the empty classroom.

Murata frowned at him, hissing a little as he was cornered. "What are you talking about!" He whispered even though his heart beating so fast. He tried to calm himself down. Avoiding Saralegui's eyes, he looked away.

Saralegui frowned at him, putting his hands on Murata's shoulder.

"I know you see Shinou in Wolfram's face, but he is not Shinou!" Saralegui watched him in sadness when Murata stiffened at his words. He sighed, letting go of his shoulder, looking away from his best friend.

"I… actually…"

"Shinou is-

"I know!" Murata almost snapped at him, making Saralegui looked at him surprised. "He is dead, and he won't come back. I know, Sara."

Saralegui looked at his trembling fists.

"Is it wrong if I want to move on with someone else?" Murata asked.

"No, but you are doing it wrong. You are actually after Wolfram because look like Shinou. And I can't let you do that, it'll only hurt the both of you."

"Then, what should I do? I've had enough… I know he is gone, everyone keeps saying that I have to move on… but…" he stopped, screwing his eyes shut as he bit his lower lip.

Saralegui shook his head, circled his arms around him, embracing him closely. Murata's eyes widened as he sucked on his breath. His mouth opened but no words came out, he could felt his face starting to get warm.

"Sara?" he mumbled, trying to get free from his embrace. Murata was blushing furiously now, right after he inhaled Saralegui's scent.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure you will. But you have to see that someone as himself, and not Shinou. Soon you'll be able to meet him, I'm sure of it" Saralegui said, ignoring Murata's struggle. He had to admit that embracing him like this was a bit embarrassing. But he knew that his friend needed him.

"Meet him in another world you mean?" Murata chuckled; he couldn't help but to smile.

Saralegui nodded, not letting go off.

"Yes… in another world!" Saralegui smiled bitterly, knowing they were talking different things, but for now he had to keep it to himself. At least until Shinou appear and explained to Murata himself. After all, he was sent here for a different duty. Saralegui let go off him, but keep his hands on Murata's shoulder, he eyed him firmly. "So, you have to be patient until that time."

Murata couldn't help but to chuckle at that. "That was a bit harsh of you, actually." Murata muttered, he sighed softly as he slowly putting his forehead on Saralegui's shoulder. "Let me be like this for a while…" Murata put both hands on Saralegui's arms.

The blond hair guy looked down, he couldn't help but to smile a little at the way his friend cling to him. "Whatever, you big baby…" He chuckled at him patting Murata's nape.

Murata squirmed, he pressed his lips together while scowling at Saralegui. He did not let go of him anyway.

* * *

Yuuri was panting heavily as he ran to his locker. After he rustled inside his locker and found the photocopy he was searching for and sighed in relief; he heard laughter not far from him. He looked to the side of the corridor and found that his friends were walking toward him. He looked at them with questioningly, especially when one of them noticed him and turned pale.

"Yu-Yuuri? What are you doing here so late at night? I mean…"

"I forget to bring the permission photocopy back. So now, why are you guys here? Isn't the club closed already?" Yuuri walked to them as they all smiled at him sheepishly.

"We had a small meeting for the field-trip plan…"

"Eh? Then why wasn't I invited too? I'll be glad to help out" Yuuri offered with a chuckle.

"Ah, no need to. After all, its not like everyone is here. Beside we are finished already. We'll give the details to you tomorrow" Alford stepped forward, explaining as the other only smiled and nodded. They were lucky that Yuuri is a trusting person and nodded at the explanation without being suspicious.

"Oh, Alright…"

"Hey, can we get going now?" Wolfram called out from another side of the locker.

Alford looked at him a little bit surprised that he was still there. "Oh, yes, you can. Thank you Wolfram. We are counting on you." Alford said, smiling at the blond.

Yuuri noticed the smile and looked at Wolfram questioningly. "Wolfram?"

The blond shoot him a surprised look. "Yuuri? What are you doing here?" he asked without moving from the place but eyes staring at him frowning.

"Well, I was about to go home now. Do you want to accompany me home?"

"Eh? I'm waiting for my… err… brother to get me home."

"Is your home far from here?" Yuuri said, walking out the building with Wolfram trailing beside him.

"Well, up the hill, see the mansion over there?" Wolfram blinked as he watched Yuuri's gleeful eyes, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"I'm going to call my brother so my brother doesn't pick me up." he said taking out his mobile.

Yuuri watched him frowning a moment before he got closer to the blond to help him out. "Is it new? It seems you are not used to it." He said, learning over to him.

Wolfram raised his head only to realize Yuuri was almost an inch away from his face. He opened his mouth and closed it again as he quickly looked down blushing. "Yeah…" he mumbled, tightening his grip on his mobile.

"I see, you can go to here and open it and then select the name on the list by scrolling down." Yuuri explained and watched Wolfram scroll down names, his, Sara, Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, and some others but not as many as he thought. He watched him pick Conrad's number and hit call button. As Wolfram talked over the phone, he pondered on the names he just read. They were not only weird names, but they were also were familiar to him. Yuuri couldn't help but to wonder where did he heard those names or even read them before.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called him, breaking his thoughts as he whirled his head to Wolfram who smiled at him.

"He said okay, you can take me home." Wolfram said, putting his mobile phone to his pocket. Yuuri smiled widely at him and quickly ran to where he put his bicycle near the tree since he was in rush.

"Alright then, let's go" Yuuri said, grabbing the bike as Wolfram walked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm riding that?" Yuuri stopped his motion to get on his bicycle, half surprised.

"Ehh? Oh well, I didn't expect you would want to go home with a car." Yuuri mumbled, looking down as one of his legs balanced his weight on the ground.

Wolfram quickly shook his head, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. "No, I mean… I've never… rode that… err." Wolfram was blushing but to his relief, Yuuri only smiled, as if it was totally normal not to be able to ride a bicycle.

"I see… it's alright, you can get on behind me and I will ride."

"Be-behind?" he was stuttering now when he look at Yuuri's expression.

Yuuri was sure that he had never seen Wolfram that red before. "Yeah… it's alright, you can hold onto me while I'm riding so you wouldn't fall." Yuuri smiled, feeling fully innocent while Wolfram was sure that he would explode.

"I-I can… go home alone… It's alright, Yuuri." Wolfram said with trembling voice.

"Ehh? It's alright, Wolfram. After all you already called your brother. Just get on or we'll be too late and it's getting very dark already." The innocent wimp said while staring at the stars.

Wolfram followed his gaze and looked back to him. "Umm…" he face still red but he walked to him nonetheless, and got on the bike while Yuuri stayed still, waiting for him to get comfortable.

"Ah, Yuuri, don't move." Wolfram mumbled as he put his hands on Yuuri's shoulder, still with his red face.

Yuuri stiffened at the touch, now fully aware that Wolfram was very close to him. His grip tightened on the stung and he looked down blushing. _'Did I say something I shouldn't? But what exactly that made Wolfram seemed so…'_ Yuuri quickly kicked himself mentally and getting ready when Wolfram had get on and hold onto him.

"Be careful Wolfram, circled your hands around my waist if you felt its dangerous." Yuuri said and Wolfram replied him with a small 'hum'. As Yuuri started to ride, he felt Wolfram's hands moved to circle around his waist, it made him smiled a little. "Tell me if I'm riding toward the right direction to your house okay…" Yuuri said when he turned towards his and Wolfram's house direction right after he rode outside the gate. He saw his friends just coming outside the building and saw Murata and Saralegui waving at them, smiling. Yuuri blushed when he saw their smile.

"Yuuri, not too fast." Wolfram mumbled to his ear.

Yuuri felt his ear turn red at the voice nearby. He bit his lip as he gave a slight nod.

Wolfram couldn't help but to stare at Yuuri from behind, he looked down to his own arms circling his waist. He slowly leaned forward and inhaled Yuuri's scent, closing his eyes at the comfortable feeling. Strange… it felt like if he had smelled the soft scent a long time ago. He gave a soft sigh and put his forehead to the back of Yuuri's shoulder, noticing a small jolt of surprised from Yuuri. He raised his head to look at him from behind. "What's wrong?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri looked back to him while riding and quickly look at the front again.

"Nothing, you just surprised me. Don't fall asleep Wolfram." He said chuckling even if his heart was beating fast.

Wolfram huffed at him. "Humph! I'm not falling asleep, wimp!" he said and tightening his grip forcefully.

"Waah, stop that!" Yuuri said, slowing his ride when he felt the need to cough a little, which he did.

"Humph!" he heard the Wolf huffed again and loosed his grip.

"Geez… what's wrong with falling asleep? Nothing to feel shame about." Yuuri muttered, continue riding and passing the lake.

Wolfram stared at the lake and his eyes softened when they passed it. Yuuri noticed and looked at the lake also, suddenly remembering the golden shining lake. ' _Should I ask him that? But… it is okay? What will he say?'_

"Umm… Wolfram?" Yuuri started, he felt Wolfram tightening his grip once more though not enough to hurt him like the other time. "About the golden shining lake…"

Wolfram eyes widened when he heard him. How did he remember? Was he not using it effectively? Wolfram looked down with a frown. "Yuuri, I know what you want to ask... but I will explain later, when the time comes…" Wolfram mumbled and looked forward to him.

Yuuri stopped talking as soon as Wolfram said that, he looked down. _'So it's true…'_

"Is it alright? I promise I will tell you someday…" Wolfram stared at Yuuri's smiling face when the double black looked behind him.

"Aah... it's alright… You can tell me when you feel like it…" Yuuri looked to the front again and saw the hill when he rode faster. He spotted a car near the edge of the hill.

"That's your brother waiting for you." Yuuri smiled when the man nodded at him and stopped before Wolfram's brother.

Wolfram slowly got off the bicycle and walked towards Conrad who smiled down at him.

"Thank you for riding Wolfram home." Conrad said with a smile to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded at him.

"Ah, its alright. My house near here, so its fine" Yuuri smiled back at him and looked at Wolfram who smiled a little.

"Then, I'm going home. See you tomorrow for the fieldtrip, Wolfram." Yuuri said with Wolfram waving at him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Wolfram said and turned around to get on the car. Conrad got in and closed the door.

"He is a nice boy, Wolfram. Though he looks familiar." Conrad mumbled the last sentences.

"Really? How so?" Conrad didn't reply him.

* * *

"Another pendant?" Waltorana asked him.

Wolfram nodded. "Or it can be brooch?"

Waltorana brought his hand to his lips, thinking.

"I don't know about the pendant since it will take time. I'm not sure about brooch though, probably we can buy it in Shinmakoku tomorrow. What do you need it for?"

"Probably brooch will be better, I mean if you can give me the same on I have right now, but with no maryoku."

Waltorana blinked at Wolfram after he heard the last words. "No maryoku?"

"Yes, I… I want to give the brooch as a present to the classmate who is going to have his birthday." Wolfram smiled at his uncle when Waltorana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are going to give a present to human here?" Waltorana squinted his eyes as he stood up from his sit. His nephew surely had changed a lot, he had never heard that from Wolfram before. He wasn't sure if Wolfram was really Wolfram he thought he knew, he had changed. Earth influence… this was no good. But seeing Wolfram's smile almost vanished right after he questioned him, Waltorana cringed. "Tell me why…" he asked him for further explanation, staring at Wolfram's shy look.

"He… he is the one that helped me on the other day, from the bad gang that attacked me. So, I guess I just want to return his kindness. That's all… can't I?" Wolfram looked down from Waltorana's suspicious eyes.

The two seconds of silence were almost too long until Waltorana spoke up.

"Alright, since he did something to help you, I guess we should thank him also. I actually have a brooch, though that's from my late military. It almost looks like yours but only have one wing, no maryoku contained in it. Its no longer useful, so you can give it to that human."

Wolfram looked up when Waltorana said that. His face lit up with glee when his uncle permitted him. He immediately nodded and Watorana walked over the wardrobe. He walked over him at the same time Waltorana opened his drawer and rummaged for the brooch.

When his uncle pulled a view letters and cards out, he spotted a photo. Wolfram raised the photo from the top of the box but Waltorana saw that and quickly pulled the photo away from his hand.

"Ojiue, that child, that wearing blue dress and blue ribbons is the King?" Wolfram asked, wondering why Waltorana quickly pulled the photo away. He only caught a glimpse of the girl in his dream that looked exactly the same as in the photo.

Waltorana put the box he found in Wolfram's hand, smiling down at him. "Yes, it's the King." After replying shortly, Waltorana put all the things he put on top of the rack above the drawer back to their place and closed it down along with the door of the wardrobe.

"Now, why don't you asked Effe to wrap the gift?" Waltorana cut Wolfram's thought from the photo and made Wolfram looked at him.

"Ah, yes… Okay. Thank you, ojiue" Wolfram said, nodding at hm before turning around to leave the room.

Waltorana patted his shoulder and walked outside the room with his nephew, just to make sure that Wolfram was not going to touch his wardrobe, at least for now. When they were outside, Wolfram frowned in his thought. "I'm going outside the mansion. Effe is in the kitchen." Waltorana said and walked to the left corridor. Wolfram watched him going downstairs, he looked back to the door behind him.

"Shinou, do you think that he will be back soon?" Wolfram asked, the pendant glowing and a light like a bulb appear and disappear by the second.

Shinou appear in his tiny body, flew to the door and peaked inside the room. "You can take the photo if you want, I'll watch." He told him and flew to the corner of the upper stairs keeping an eye on Waltorana.

"Alright." Wolfram said and quickly slipped inside the room.

After rummaging the wardrobe he found the photo and after taking it, he quickly put everything back in its place, and walked outside the room as quickly as he could. He sighed while he closed the door, the photo inside his pants pocket.

Shinou flew back to him once he heard a click sound of the door. "Good job, now let's go to ask Effe wrap the gift and we can look at the photo."

* * *

Wolfram stared at the photo; he eyed the whole Royal family with a castle background he knew quite well. Blood Pledge Castle. His eyes scanned the family as he saw unfamiliar but nostalgic faces. Wolfram's finger traced the faces of people he was sure he hadn't met before. It was definitely a girl in that photo, with her blue dress and pigtails. It shouldn't be a boy... right?

"Shinou, who are they?" Wolfram looked at his tiny hand brushing over the photo. His eyes seemed sad as he smiled bitterly.

"They are the Royal Family from earth." Shinou said, looking up at Wolfram's surprised look.

"Earth? This world? What do you mean?"

Shinou flew to his shoulder and sat while gazing at the photo from that distance.

"Our ancestry was actually divided into two, one in Shinmakoku, one in here, Earth. Because of the war against originator our kind had to split. You also learn about our history, right? Though when they came to Earth they had to make sure to hide their identity here on earth."

"Why? Wouldn't it better if they revealed their identity here?"

"At that time, the people here were even more barbarian than in Shinmakoku. After all, the people in this planet never knew anything about magic. The worse case will be burnt alive. That's why, the group had to hide their identity and live normally as a human until the next King was born…"

Wolfram watched him in awe. "So, then you came and tried to reunite both worlds once again?"

Shinou chuckled at him. "So, you remember? Yes, at that time I was too naïve actually, not realizing that in my own country got its own problems. Even the humans in our world are not in a good relationship with us, Mazoku." He sat on the bed, crossing his arms and legs as Wolfram leaned back to the wall with pillow behind him.

"Then, what happen? What's the relationship with this family?"

"I became a King at such a young age. How I wish I understood more about peace and made our world more peaceful, as it should be. Though this world, Earth, there is no magic, no strong power as in our world; yet is so peaceful. Why can't our world become like this… So, I'm searching for the Maou of this world and invite him to Shinmakoku.

"Maou in this world? There is Maou in this world?" Wolfram asked almost sound amazed by the fact. He stared at Shinou who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, and by that we will also find the family we have been looking for to have the next throne. I watched him born in Shinmakoku and everyone was overjoyed by the news that he would be the next one who ruled Shinmakoku after me. At least until that time…"

Wolfram blinked at him when he said it. _'Until that time?'_ but he didn't ask further when Shinou smiled at him.

"So, I think you can keep that photo. Now you know what the King's face looks like. We can search for him now, so let's go to sleep now." He said, floating in the air. The Wolf nodded, he was sure that wasn't the whole story, but he would wait until Shinou told him all of it.

.

"Wolfram, promise me you will be alright." Gwendal said as soon as Wolfram got in the car. His brother nodded with a smile while Waltorana sighed in defeat.

"If only you could take three or four guards with you…" He said while frowning at Wolfram's disturbed look.

"Ojiue, I will be okay on my own… You don't have to worry about me that much." Wolfram said before he closed the car's door. Conrad smiled when he see Wolfram's sigh .

"That proves that they care about you, Wolfram." Conrad said as soon as they exited the gate. Wolfram glared.

* * *

"Miiinne!" Murata shouted as he launched on the sit two rows at the very back of the train.

Yuuri growled at his best friend who took the place near the window. Wolfram rolled his eyes in disbelief and Saralegui laughed while taking the sit next Murata. Yuuri then choose the sit in front of Murata and Wolfram sat beside him. The other students were chattering and laughing as they took their own sits. The ride started not long after that and Yuuri couldn't help but to feel excited. Wolfram looked at the students putting their things on the table and started playing cards. He eyed it questioningly before looking at Yuuri who was staring outside the window.

"Finally… we get to go out. The lessons are so boring I can't stand it." Yuuri said.

Murata laughed at him, taking out a few snacks and putting them on the table in the middle of their sits.

"Yeah… why should we have lessons before we go to the fieldtrip… so boring…" Murata agreed.

"Want to have some sweets?" Saralegui asked when he looked at Wolfram who stared at the snacks Murata pulling out from his bag.

Yuuri laughed at him. "I didn't know you had a sweet-tooth, Wolfram." He said and took one of the sweets then gave it to him.

Wolfram took it and unwrapped it to take a small bite of the biscuit. He blinked, and then took another bite. _It was sweet,_ he thought and finished the biscuit.

Yuuri grinned while Murata laughed at him. "You are like a small kid."

Wolfram blushed. "I'm not a-" he stopped when the teacher spoke up, telling them that they would arrive about three hours, and to behave themselves.

"What are we? Kindergarten?" Murata said before laughing followed by the others.

 _'This is fun…'_ Wolfram couldn't help but to smile, staring at the window as the train continued to move.

The ride was fun as the students were chattering and laughing with their own group. Some students played cards while the others watched the games with kneeling down on their sits, hugging the headrest, fully excited.

Yuuri pulled out a baseball magazine and was reading it excitedly; he had been saving it for reading it on their journey to Hokkaido. Murata chat with Saralegui and got excited when Yuuri told them their favorite hitter made a new record. Wolfram was watching them with mild-interest, staring outside the window until Yuuri noticed him staring at the window. He smiled.

"Want to trade sits? It will be easier for you to stare outside if you are sitting here." Yuuri said.

"Aah… its okay." Wolfram smiled.

"Its alright, you can sit over here." Yuuri stood and let Wolfram move to his sit.

Wolfram was about to stand up when the train stopped suddenly. He let out a small yelp and Yuuri quickly caught him before falling. Wolfram gasped and Yuuri held his breath when Wolfram's scent went over his nose. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away from the blond.

"A-are you okay?" Yuuri asked, stuttering.

Murata and Saralegui were watching them with their glasses gleaming, both grinning.

"I'm okay…" Wolfram quickly answered and took his sit immediately.

Yuuri sighed softly in relief and sat on Wolfram's sit, which was still warm. He blushed when he saw his friends grinning at him and scowled before looking away.

"Aah I want to arrive at Hokkaido soon since it's very hot in here…" Murata said, waving his hand lightly to himself. Saralegui chuckled.

"Yeah… same with me." he smiled at Yuuri who looked away with red face, knowing exactly what they meant.

"Ooh snacks! I want them too!" Alford said from behind Yuuri, surprising him. Yuuri looked up and saw Antoine raising his hand on the air for the snack.

"Me too, me too!" Antoine said excitedly. Murata laughed when Saralegui took of them and held it for Yuuri to give it to Alford.

"Didn't you guys brought cards to play or something else? Yuuri, can I borrow your MP3?" Alford asked, wrecking the plastic and shared half of the cheesy stick with Antoine.

"Here, take it." Yuuri said and took his bag from below the table, and gave the MP3 to Alford.

"You guys, why don't we play cards?" Flurin asked from her sit with a smile.

"Yeah, it's boring like this. Here, let's play together." Laila said besides her, threw the box of cards for Yuuri to catch it.

"Okay, let's play, what do you want to play?" Murata said when Yuuri opened the box. Wolfram stared at the card questioningly.

"Uhm… I… have never played cards before" Wolfram said half worried. All eyes goggled at him and Wolfram scowled.

"You... never play cards?" Alford asked disbelief.

Wolfram nodded.

"Alright, a good reason to play! I'll teach you." Yuuri said cheerfully.

Wolfram stared at him before he smiled. Yuuri noticed and looked down blushing, as he started to flip the cards. He didn't know why… but Wolfram not knowing how to play cards… was kind of… natural and he knew Wolfram could learn fast. He couldn't help but felt happy that he could teach Wolfram something he didn't know, so he smiled a little.

"Let's play together." he said. They played and have fun, laughing when someone lost or won. Wolfram laughed together with them, and he learnt something much more important; Yuuri's patience when teaching him.

After that Wolfram suddenly remembered something. Yuuri had said something about visiting someone in Hokkaido.

"Anyway, who is _him_ you guys talking about? Is he one of your relatives?" Wolfram asked, suddenly. Murata and Saralegui looked at him immediately. Yuuri stared at him and looked at Murata who smiled, nodded.

"You will know later, Wolfram. We'll go visit him, and you will understand. Though… maybe we should find some free time for that." Yuuri said.

"We'll only go around Sapporo in our first day tomorrow, right? We'll have some free time, so why not tomorrow?" Murata suggested. Yuuri nodded.

"You are right. It would be best to visit his grave as soon as possible."

Wolfram eyed them surprised, now he knew a bit more about who they were talking about. He looked outside the widow. The sun had started to set.

* * *

They reach their destinations at sunset and went to the hotel. They gathered around the lobby, putting their bags on the floor and Mr. Gillenhall told them to choose their own roommates arrangement. Each room was for four people, with double beds on the sides of the room. After deciding that the students want to be in the same groups as in the train, one student from their own group chose their own room with rock paper scissor to divide into two groups for between the fourth and fifth floor.

Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, and Saralegui got the fifth floor, took the key and walked toward their room, 515.

"Okay, you two, step back." Saralegui said and took the key from Yuuri's hand.

Murata clenched his fist and Yuuri looked enthusiastically at the door. Wolfram watched the two, sweated dropping. Saralegui slide the card key to unlock it and slowly turned the knob to open it. He took a dept breath and opened the door. Both Yuuri and Murata rushed into the room with a yell.

"Miiinnee!" Murata shouted aiming the bed near the window and Yuuri was almost toppled down.

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted, pulling the blanket from the bed Murata was sitting on and pulled it off. His friend yelped and grabbed the blanket from Yuuri's hand.

"Hey! I was here first!"

"At least let me sleep near the window!" Yuuri said, pulling the blanket. Saralegui and Wolfram groaned.

"An idiot and a wimp." Wolfram mumbled and put his bag on the floor.

Both Murata and Yuuri glared at him. Saralegui raised his hand, stopping them before they got to Wolfram.

"Seriously, why don't we decide the sleeping arrangement with rock, paper, scissor once again?" Wolfram said and pulled the blanket away from their hand.

Yuuri and Murata looked at him and sighed.

"Fine. Whoever wins sleeps on this bed and the one loses sleep on the bed near the wall" Murata said and raised his hand up in the air.

Yuuri blowed his hand and raised his too. Wolfram walked approached him and got ready.

"Alright, rock paper scissor!" Saralegui shouted and threw their hands open. Wolfram won first and Murata watched him anxiously.

 _'I'm going to sleep with Wolfram?'_ Yuuri eyed Wolfram who sat on the bed, putting his bag beside him. Wolfram is sleeping on that bed! I have to win!.

The next round started and Saralegui lost. Both Yuuri and Murata got fair once again and went on to know the winner. Wolfram and Saralegui sat on the bed and watched the two staring at each other, battling with their eyes.

Finally, after a few minutes of getting fair again and again and again, Saralegui sighed.

"Okay! Wolfram, do you have any idea how to make those two calm down?" he finally losing his patience.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "We are going to miss dinner." he said, staring at the two that were having yet another fair battle. Yuuri shouted and Murata growled. He sweated dropped. He took a piece of paper from a notepad between the beds and wrote something on it, wrecked the paper into two and folded it neatly.

"Yuuri, Murata, take this paper and no complains." Wolfram said as he stood up to hand them the papers.

Yuuri and Murata looked at each other and took the paper as quickly as they could, they knew they were aiming the same paper, this time Yuuri was faster and grinned in victory when Murata yelled.

Wolfram glared at him. "Take it!" he shouted and he obeyed. His glasses cracked animatedly when he read the word 'lose' on the paper.

Yuuri was dancing in victory, laughing while Murata sat on the floor, dramatically surrounded by darkness.

"Yay! I win, win!" Yuuri said and put his own bag on the bed, starting to unzip it. Murata sighed in defeat.

"Remember, Shibuya! Next year, I'm going to win for sure!" he said challenging him. Yuuri grinned widely at him.

"Sure!" he shouted back. Both Wolfram and Saralegui sighed, seriously, they were in the same room with two idiots.

Once they started to unpack their things and took out their clothes to put them in the wardrobe, Yuuri noticed Wolfram taking out a pink negligee and his eyes widened.

"Wo-wolfram… that's…" Wolfram looked at him and looked at the negligee in his hands.

"Ooh, it my sleeping nightwear. Why?"

Murata and Saralegui eyed the negligee, their eyes twitching.

"Really?" Yuuri said but then decided to put that aside when Wolfram started to glare at him. The door opened and Alford and Antoine walked in.

They chat for some more time when Flurin walked in and told them that the teachers were waiting for them downstairs at the restaurant in the lobby.

 ** _Tbc~_**


	10. Shinou's Grave

**Chapter 10 – Shinou's grave**

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's sleeping figure. He was slumbering peacefully in his negligee. Yuuri sighed and turned to lie on his back. He ran his hand across his forehead; he had offered Wolfram his spare nightgown, but the blond had refused. He couldn't believe that Wolfram was wearing that pink negligee—he blushed—it's not like it was ugly, but… something odd kept happening to him when he saw Wolfram wearing that sleepwear.

Wolfram moved to his side and Yuuri noticed that the blanket had gone a little bit off his body so that he could see Wolfram's bare shoulder. Yuuri blushed and quickly turned his back to him. He then blinked when he turned around. these positions… Wolfram was sleeping, facing his back. He felt like this had happened before. He frowned at the thought, no way… how could he have slept in the same bed with Wolfram before? He didn't remember the time at all… With that last thought, Yuuri's eyes started to get heavy.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, sleepily, and stared at Yuuri's back. He smiled at the familiar figure before him. Carefully he moved closer and put his arms around Yuuri's stomach, leaning his head to his nape. He fell back into a deep slumber with his King in his arms. Unnoticed by them, both of their auras merged with one another as they slept.

 _Yuuri was standing not far from the giant birthday cake, a lot bigger than he was. He looked up to see it topped with a number of his age. 16. Yes, he was 16 now. He had to make his own choice for his future, though everyone already knew what kind of future he was going to choose. As if he had another choice to choose other than being the ruler of the world that wasn't really peaceful at the time. He looked down to pout at the thought before blinking in realization of the dress he was wearing. He eyed the garment with wide eyes, fully surprised that he was wearing a blue dress. It had been so long since he had worn this… this dress… He brought his hands up only to see his right wrist wrapped in a blue ribbon. No, that's not the point here, why are his hands so small? Wait, isn't he a boy?_

 _'Ah, Your majesty…'_

 _Yuuri looked up to find a little boy that look like Shinou right in front of him, only much smaller than he remembered. Is he Shinou?_

 _'I've been searching for you. Happy birthday, your majesty.' The boy held his hand and kissed the back of his palm softly._

 _Yuuri didn't move, he didn't know what and how to react to this kind of… what? But he is a boy! Why is this blond-haired boy kissing him as if he was a princess? And moreover he was leaning closer to him… wait, no… no… stop… you…_

Yuuri yelped at the sudden pain attacking his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes, realizing that the blond had landed his arm painfully on on top of him. He was sprawled on the bed, snoring loudly; his negligee had gone up to his thighs. Yuuri stared at Wolfram who turned around and slept on his side, mumbling something incoherently. Yuuri shook his head. Who would have thought that he would be waking up in such a painfully harsh way? He looked at Wolfram who had turn twisted to face him completely, mouth half opened and his eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. Yuuri smiled at his expression; it was funny to see another side of Wolfram.

It seemed the sleeping arrangements did something horrible to him. The blond sure is was a windmill when he slept. He had received several punches and kicks already. Yuuri had no choice but to hold him down, pinning him on the bed and preventing him from moving any further. Unfortunately, that action made the blond end up hugging him in return like he was a teddy bear. Feeling Wolfram snuggling onto him like that almost made Yuuri stop breathing. He wasn't sure when he had finally been able to sleep properly. Wolfram was warmer than him, and without even noticing he was sending Yuuri punches and kicks, Wolfram continue drifted to his dreamland.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's sleeping face and felt sadness engulf him. He looked so calm and peaceful, but Yuuri wondered if he had ever felt happy for once. No, it's not like Wolfram was never happy, but the way Yuuri saw him recently, he was sure that Wolfram never did laugh from inside his heart. Never before had Yuuri seen him laugh whole heartedly.

Yuuri slowly sat up and swung his legs to the cold floor. He took the blanket that was half lying off the bed and covered Wolfram's body. He smiled when he watched him snuggle warmly.

 _'What's this feeling? I feel like I've been doing this a lot before… It felt… natural to watch Wolfram sleeping.'_ Yuuri sat on the bed and brushed the strands from Wolfram's face. He then realized what he was doing and quickly stepback. He walked over to the suitcase and took his clothes. He stopped when he remembered that today they were going to visit Shinou's grave. He took darker clothes instead and closed the wardrobe.

"Muuhayoo…" Saralegui mumbled sleepily and Yuuri looked at him, smiling at his disheveled hair.

"Morning to you too…" he said, walking to the bathroom. The last thing he saw was Saralegui taking his pillow and throwing it over Murata's face, receiving a groan in return. He couldn't help but chuckle and closed the bathroom door.

Yuuri walked over to the sink and bent down to wash his face. He guessed he was the first to wake up? Or probably Alford had woken up before him. He was sure he had never woken up this early before. He wondered what he had dreamt about last night. Something about a party… and… he raised an eyebrow at his thought. Yuuri splashed his face with cold water, waking himself more. He lifted his head to see his reflection on the mirror. The blurred image because of the water showed a vivid image of his own self, only with his hair longer and eyes with more dignity inside. Yuuri stared at the figure before him, shocked; he gawked for a moment before realizing that his other self was actually smiling at him. Then without warning the reflection turned back to his own gaping face, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ah… what the heck?" he stared at the mirror in a puzzled and creeped-out feeling. Then deciding that he was still half-asleep, he splashed his face with water a few more times, and then pinched his cheek painfully. "Ouch…" he gave a small hiss at the stinging feeling that was his own doing. That sure proved him that he was awake alright. Just as he was rubbing his cheek, the door opened and Wolfram stepped inside with his cloth in his hand, still in his nightgown. Yuuri stared at him, shocked, fully forgetting about the nightgown he was wearing. It surprised him when Wolfram entered the bathroom wearing that—not that he was expecting a girl to walk inside. But… Wolfram wearing something like that… it still shocked him anyway.

"Wolfram… morning," Yuuri mumbled, flustered when Wolfram stared at him with his sleepy eyes.

"Hnm? Ooh Yuuri, morning…" he muttered back at him, seeming indifferent whether Yuuri was there or not.

"Do you want to take a bath first? I thought you were still asleep." Yuuri's voice was muffled below the towel he used for drying his face. It surprised him when he saw Wolfram pulling his nightgown up to his thighs, slowly undressing in his sleepy state.

"W-Wait!" Yuuri almost shouted, noticing how dry his voice had become. Its seemed this morning was full of surprises for him.

"What?" The wolf looked at him annoyed, stopping halfway from his motion to pull his nightgown over his head. Yuuri looked at him up and down, noticing his boxers; his face was so hot that he felt like he was going to explode pretty soon. _He is a boy, alright…?_ He quickly turned around from the enticing figure before him, fidgeting when he felt a strange feeling down there.

"Anyway, if you want to go bathe first, I'll get out," Yuuri said, turning around to walk past him in a blink of an eye, and slamming the door closed.

Wolfram's eyebrow rose at him, not fully understand why he had gotten so embarrassed all of a sudden. He shrugged, and tossed his nightgown over his head and to the floor.

Outside, Yuuri breathed out in relief, then groaned when he remembered.

"What's wrong?" Saralegui, who had just put his glasses on, stared at Yuuri when he suddenly burst outside the bathroom.

"Uh, nothing!" Yuuri mumbled and quickly made his way back to the bed, pulling the bedcovers over his head and blushing furiously as he looked away.

Saralegui was staring at him, questioning his odd behavior, until he realized that the blond haired wolf wasn't on the bed. He couldn't help but grin.

 _'I see… Did something happen just now? These two make me curious…'_ Saralegui looked at Yuuri in pity. The double black seemed to have another problem to solve at the moment. His thought was cut when he heard Murata snore out loud. Saralegui sighed and slammed his pillow against him again.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time to go, the bus is ready!" Murata abruptly opened his eyes, especially when he heard the sentences.

"Huh?" he quickly sat up and Saralegui smirked at him.

"Ah, you were lying!" Murata said, half mad at him.

"I've slammed the pillow at you two times already but you wouldn't wake up…" Saralegui said, pulling the bedcovers from Murata's knee to make it tidy again and ignoring his incoherent mumblings as he get off the bed and headed towards the wardrobe.

* * *

"So, today all you need to do is make a history report of the clock tower and a sketch of it. Ask the people around if you need to. If you are done, you can collect the papers and have a free time until lunch. Then we'll continue to our next destination after you have all finished eating." Mr. Von Gilenhall briefed the students while he gave the papers to Densham to be given out.

"We'll have much free time if we work on it pretty quick," Murata said, quickly running over to the one of the group of students that surrounded the tour guide for information of history and other things they needed to collects. Yuuri followed him with his notebook.

"We'll leave it to you, we should draw a sketch for it," Saralegui said, tearing off some paper of from his sketch book. He stopped when Wolfram raised a hand to him.

"Let me draw it, it's going to be pretty," Wolfram said, almost smirking at him. Saralegui stared at him for a moment, mouth agape.

"Aah… well.. okay…" He lent him the paper and Wolfram took it almost excitedly.

It wasn't long before Yuuri and Murata came back with some information in their notebooks. They walked over to Saralegui who was staring at Wolfram's drawing, almost awed at it. Murata and Yuuri looked at each other before they walked over to them and peered at the sketch Wolfram made. Both their eyes widened, his drawing looked exactly the same as the clock tower they told him to sketch.

"Wow," Murata muttered, staring at the soft lines Wolfram drew.

"It's… amazing…" Yuuri whispered, bringing up his hand to trace the sketch.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well," Saralegui said to both of them, taking the report paper from Murata's hand.

"Should we write it down again?"

Murata nodded. "Yes, we should combine it together with Yuuri's information. Let me do it quickly," Murata said, pulling off a page from his notebook neatly and writing on Saralegui's back while he read their notes.

Some of the student seemed to be running around and chatting while doing their works as well; not far from them Alford and Antoine were busily asking another guide to get more info. They finished all of their work in about twenty minutes with Wolfram's hand drawn sketch. Yuuri clipped them together and put it inside the brown folder the teacher gave them during the briefing.

"Okay, finished. Now that we're done, we can go to the yard and visit him." Murata started running to Mr. Gilenhall and gave the report they had finished.

Mr. Gilenhall nodded and gave them permission to have free time.

Both Saralegui and Yuuri smiled at Murata, who was eager to visit Shinou's grave.

"He is so excited," Saralegui said, smiling.

"Yes… It's been a while since we last visited Shinou…" Yuuri replied.

"Make sure you guys are back before 11:30, because we are going to have lunch together." Mr. Gilenhall said and Murata nodded.

"Okay… thank you, sir." He turned around and waved at his friends.

"Let's go!" Murata exclaimed, grinning widely. Both Yuuri and Saralegui chuckled at him.

"What?" Murata blinked when he heard them laughing.

"Nothing, you are so excited… that's all," Yuuri said, smiling at Murata's flustered face.

"I'm not; now, why don't we just go?" He quickly walked toward the bus stop.

"Wolfram, you should come along with us," Yuuri said, dragging him.

"What? Where to?" Wolfram looked at him, surprised.

"Shinou's grave."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Are you sure it's okay to ditch the lesson?" Wolfram asked while staring at the teacher giving lectures to some students who were making a ruckus in the park.

"Don't worry. We have one hour and a half, so it will be fine. It's not that far from here," Yuuri replied.

They get inside the bus and took their seats. Yuuri looked at Murata who sat silently across from him. He could see his softened expression, neither sadness nor happiness. It was like he was having mixed feelings over the visit. Shinou was, after all, his closest person… no, they were actually much closer than other people could imagine. Yuuri understood it very much. Even if he was straight, he was able to comprehend the matter; it was almost the same feeling as loving someone dearly. It didn't matter if it was the same gender or not, what mattered were the feelings. Yuuri stopped thinking when Wolfram grunted as he sat down beside him. The bus had started moving a while ago.

"What's wrong, Wolfram? Are you alright?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram shook his head, cupping his mouth. "Nothing. How far will that place be?" Wolfram asked as he took a deep breath.

"Not far from here. Are you alright? You didn't bring your medicine, did you?" Yuuri was now looking at him, concerned. The same thing had happened when they were going to the hotel.

"Ah, well, I didn't. I… am getting used to it," Wolfram mumbled, looking away. It should be no different than a carriage.

Yuuri stared at him with worried eyes. Then, deciding that Wolfram will be fine, he smiled. He was sure that Wolfram really had a weak stomach. "Do you want to drink water?" Yuuri asked while offering his water bottle.

Wolfram stared down at it, a blush spreading across his cheek. _I… Isn't that…_ he slowly took the bottle from Yuuri's hand, opened the lid and brought it up to his mouth. He hesitated for a second. Unnoticed by him, the halt of his movement was clearly exposed by the two watchers across their seat. They both were grinning madly as Yuuri only smiled innocently at the wolf beside him. The blond finally closed the distance between his lips and the rim, both Murata and Saralegui snickering at each other. Wolfram gulped a few times when he heard the two. He brought the bottle down as his face went redder, only to glare at the bespectacled guys across him. Yuuri eyed them curiously only to realize it right after Wolfram slowly licked his lips while closing the lid of Yuuri's water bottle.

"Thanks," Wolfram said shortly, giving the bottle back to Yuuri. The wimp was now fidgeting while taking the bottle from Wolfram.

"Um… yes," he said, his heart beating faster when he stared at the lid. _'How so? I thought I'm… straight. This is impossible.'_ Yuuri bit his lower lip when he spelled the word inside his heart. He quickly let his eyes wander to the several graveyards' stones outside as the bus went thorugh.

"Oh, we've arrived already?" Yuuri quickly stood up.

"Shall we go now?" Both Murata and Saralegui nodded.

After buying some flowers from the shop near the entrance of the graveyard, they walked passing several gravestones, turning to the left and right that Wolfram was sure he wouldn't know how to get out by himself. As he walked he realized they were going uphill. Wolfram stared as his right hand that Yuuri had previously held, he couldn't help but smile.

"We are here," Saralegui spoke up, stopping in front of the simple tombstone. Unlike the other graves, this one was actually the simplest, as if no one had ever really payed attention to it. Wolfram stared at it, the name he knew very well.

"Shinou…?" he muttered the name, slowly walking closer to it.

Murata gave him a small smile. "Yes, this is the Shinou we were talking about previously."

Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw the photo.

"He was a friend of ours." Yuuri stepped forward, putting the flower he was holding on the stone.

Saralegui looked at Wolfram who was trembling as if in fear, and he started to get concerned.

"What happen… how could.." He couldn't finish the sentences.

"He died in an accident."

Wolfram stared at the grave, unable to move as he felt his whole body trembling. He clenched his fist, enough to draw blood, as he remembered his childhood memories. He shut his eyes tight from the painful sorrow he was having. He slowly regained a memory of his family and surroundings and realized he missed one of his brothers. The oldest brother from his mother's lineage. He had just turned seventeen that time…

 ** _Flashback_**

"Chicai Aniue… where is aniue?"

"Gwendal is in his office at this time. What do you want to play with Gwendal?" Conrad smiled down at Wolfram's big green eyes.

"I mean our oldest brother."

That statement made Conrad stare at him, surprised. He slowly kneeled down in front of Wolfram and put his hand on his head. "You remember who your oldest brother is?"

Wolfram smiled and nodded, to Conrad's astonishment. "Yes, Shinou," the little wolf said firmly, and he blinked when he saw Conrad's expressions going serious.

"Wolfram… there is something you should know…"

"Yes?" Wolfram tilted his head to the side, wondering why Conrad had grown so solemn all of the sudden.

"Wolfram… Shinou is… he is no longer in this world."

Wolfram stared at him for a moment, not fully understanding the meaning of the sentences until he realized Conrad's saddened look.

"How?" he shouted, eyes trembling when he knew it had happened when he had lost his memories one year ago.

Conrad put both hands on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"How can that happen?"

"He was protecting the King with his power. Your brother was very brave, Wolfram."

"So, it's because of the King, isn't it?" He pulled back from Conrad's hands, his anger rising.

"No, Wolfram. He was protecting our country and our King. You are seventeen now, you should understand that."

"I want to talk about the cause of it, clearly!" Wolfram snapped, shaking Conrad's hand that was going to pat him again.

"You can't go there! Ulrike will never allow you to enter the temple!" Conrad tried to convince him but the hard-headed Prince become more eager.

"I just want to ask! What's wrong with that?"

"Wolfram," they heard a voice not far from them. Both Conrad and Wolfram looked up to see Gwendal approaching him.

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Accident? What kind of accident?" Wolfram turned around to ask the three people staring at him sadly.

"We couldn't remember it clearly but all we knew was that it was very quick. Everything seemed blurry. It went too fast that I'm sure I cannot remember anymore." Murata passed Wolfram to kneel before the grave, smiling bitterly.

"How can you not remember? Something important must be going on here!"

"It's… my fault…" Yuuri muttered, not wanting to look at Wolfram's eyes.

Wolfram stared at him, searching for any sign of a lie, but not finding any. He was sure… that he was the one… the culprit behind his brother's death. He gritted his teeth at Yuuri.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri gasped when Wolfram suddenly grasped his collar shirt.

"Stop it now, Wolfram! It's not Yuuri's fault!" Saralegui quickly held Wolfram's hands that were trembling badly.

The blond was in rage. Yuuri stared at him, shocked when he saw Wolfram's hateful eyes.

"Wolf…?" he mumbled.

"Tell me!" Wolfram shouted, anger uncontrollable. _'What the hell is wrong with these people? How could they not remember it! It was Shinou in that photo… Is it really him? But how? I thought we had his body in Shinou's temple in Shinmakoku. How and why did this happen? Who are they? I don't understand what's going on here…_ ' Wolfram got angrier when Yuuri remained silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You are the cause of his death, right?"

"Wolfram!" Saralegui shouted yet again, pushing him away from Yuuri. "I told you it's not Yuuri's fault!"

"It's my fault. If that time I hadn't stopped him, then…" Saralegui shook his head at Murata who didn't even turn from Shinou's grave. "No, maybe if I had died back then, it would be much better."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri whose eyes glistened with regret.

"Stop it all of you! Wolfram too! It's not anyone's fault! What happened can't be changed! How many times do I have to repeat this each time we visit his grave? Just get over it, seriously! Not even he wants us like this…" Saralegui was now shouting at the top of his lungs. He breathed heavily at them, clenching his hand on Wolfram's wrist tightly, forcing him to let go of Yuuri's collar with a glare.

Wolfram looked into his eyes, glaring right back at him. But after seeing Saralegui's eyes—which seemed to be glowing—he slowly let go of Yuuri. He turned around and looked back at the grave, sadness overwhelming him with the fact he had just faced.

 ** _Flashback_**

Wolfram's tears trickled down when he saw the symbol of Shinou's Temple on top of the building. Gwendal brushed his tears away, smiling at him.

"You can talk to him if you wish to. He can hear you." Wolfram looked down.

"Aniue, can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course, if that's what you wish." Gwendal got up and walked outside the main hall. Once the door closed, Wolfram took a few steps forward, looking up at the symbol.

"Shinou… brother, can you hear me?" he called, hearing his voice echo as he talked.

"Wolfram, of course. I can hear you clearly" Shinou smiled when he saw Wolfram's face lit up with happiness.

"Brother, I'm glad that we can still talk to each other"

"Not all people can talk with me, especially in my condition right now. But you can, because you have that power. I know the reason you are here."

"Shinou, can't I see you?"

"For now you can't. But once you train, you can help provide me some shelter, although, I cannot fully return."

"Then how can I change and help you? The King is the one responsible here! It's his fault for being a wimp." Wolfram felt strange when he heard Shinou chuckle at the things he had just said.

"Wolfram, why don't you help me find the King? So that you can also get your memory back. You can help me to return to normal if you get our King back to Shinmakoku. He might be able to do something with my soul right now."

"Why? Isn't he the cause of your death?" Wolfram snapped at his brother whom he couldn't even see. Eyebrows furrowed in a deep discomfort.

"No, it was I who wanted to save him, because he saved you, Wolfram. If he hadn't done anything back then, you would have died." Wolfram gaped at the shining symbol.

"The King… saved me?" he muttered, now feeling regret that he had been so angry.

"So, I have a duty for you to search for our King. Our nation also needs him to build something I couldn't achieve in this world. You have to train to become our finest soldier, and to guide the King back here. Can you do that for me, Wolfram?" Shinou asked with a lot of dignity.

"Yes…" Wolfram clenched his fists; his brother had just given him a big job to do. He will do it until he succeeds. And all he needed to do now is was to train hard to sharpen his strength and mind.

"Yes, brother… I will."

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Wolfram shouted as loud as he could, as tears spilling on his red cheeks. Yuuri, Saralegui and Murata stared at him in surprise, although Murata was calmer when he heard him shout. Yuuri quickly approached him, hugging him from behind.

"Wolfram, calm down," he said, ignoring Wolfram's struggle. _'Why is he acting like this…'_

"Wolfram, calm yourself down" Saralegui said, shaking his shoulder. Murata hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. He could hear Wolfram sobbing harshly, trying to control his emotions.

 _'Wolfram, I'm with you. Calm yourself down,'_ Shinou whispered to him.

Wolfram sobbed when he heard him. That photo… It was really Shinou… it was really him… his oldest brother who was now inside his mind. Who was much younger than he looked back then… He felt his face become hot as tears trickled down his cheeks. Wolfram bit his lip to prevent another sob from coming. He felt his knees weaken and slumped down to the ground. His tears fell down as he gave away his pride; he bit his lower lip hard, frowning in sadness.

"Brother…"

Murata and Yuuri shot him a shocked look. Yuuri quickly caught Wolfram who had fallen backward. Wolfram was… Shinou's little brother? Yuuri glanced at Saralegui who looked down at the words. Noticing Murata's surprised look, he was sure that he had heard himself right.

"Wolfram… Wolfram," Yuuri called him in concern. The blond slowly opened his eyes to stare at those black orbs.

"Yuuri?"

"Wofram, I'm glad!" Yuuri said, hugging him.

Wolfram's eyes widened when Yuuri suddenly held him close. His face became hotter, he slowly squirmed in Yuuri's arms, feeling uncomfortable. "Uhm, Wimp…"

"I was surprised when you suddenly collapsed. Why are you always fainting before my eyes, seriously, Wolfram. Don't make me worry like that." Yuuri smiled, letting go of him when Wolfram fidgeted. He felt himself blushing, as red as Wolfram's face was.

"Sorry about that… I'm just… worried," Yuuri mumbled, running his forefinger to his cheek, embarrassed.

Wolfram shook his head. "I'm fine," he said while tracing his hand across his forehead. He stopped combing his hair when he noticed the way Yuuri was staring at him as if he was precious.

"W-what?" The wolf asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't know that you were Shinou's brother… I mean… I should have noticed that you looked exactly the same as him. But… you've never talked about it… So…"

Wolfram's eyes went wide once again; he remembered calling out his brother before he fainted.

"Ah.. it's… I'm sorry about that. I didn't tell you." Wolfram raised his eyes to stare deep into Yuuri's. "Umm…" Wolfram frowned in thought.

"Are you okay?"

To his relief, Yuuri asked something totally irrelevant.

"It's fine… I…" Wolfram quickly shook his head. He stopped when he spotted Murata still standing in front of the grave.

"Just leave him be, I'm sure he wanted to be left alone," Yuuri said, helping Wolfram up.

Wolfram stared at the figure behind Murata, eyes in awe. Shinou, could it be that he… the wolf watched Shinou's transparent arms circling his around Murata body from behind.

Murata stared at the photo before sighing, not noticing the invisible figure behind him. Shinou stared at him sadly.

"So, it's really you… daikenja." A soft expression overtook Shinou's face, and he walked closer to him.

"Shinou, I'm going…" Murata whispered softly, half-smiling. He stopped when he suddenly felt warm air around him. He stared at the photo for a moment, going rigid as the invisible guy behind him wrapped his arms around his chest.

"We'll meet again soon. I promise," Shinou whispered, not caring whether Murata would hear him or not.

The so-called daikenja didn't know if he should cry or hold it back, unable to understand why he felt the sudden urge. He chose to ignore the feeling and instead turned around, walking past the invisible person who was still hugging him, Shinou stared at him sadly. He looked down at his own hand, his smile unable to reach his eyes, his chuckle hollow. So, Murata couldn't see or even feel him. Seemed like Murata's maryoku hadn't return.

Not far from them, Wolfram watched Shinou in full sorrow. He looked at Yuuri for a moment before he spoke up.

"Umm, can I have a moment? We still have time, right?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri nodded. He quickly passed Murata who was on his way back to them.

Murata looked at him walking fast to the grave.

"Leave him be…"

"Don't you think that something is odd here? Hadn't he rejected before that Shinou was his brother?" Yuuri asked, suddenly remembering the time when Wolfram just arrived in their school.

"Now that you mention it… I wonder if he wants to hide something from us…" Murata mumbled.

"He probably knew something about his death?" Yuuri looked at the blond haired boy who was now kneeling down before the grave.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he will speak up when the time come…" Saralegui walked toward them, staring at the other blond. Yes, he will, when the time comes…

Wolfram looked at the stone, glad that Yuuri and the others had allowed him some time before they went back.

"Shinou," he whispered to his brother who was still standing before his own grave.

 _'Wolfram, its time. Touch the stone and you will remember something on your own.'_

Wolfram looked at him with an unreadable expression. He directed his gaze back at the grave stone and raised his hand to touch it. He stopped when he felt a surge of power on the tip of his fingers. Wolfram stared at the name engraved on it. There was a portal. Blinking at the change before him, he could see the golden shinning lake. He stared at the scene before his eyes.

 _'This is…'_ He remembered, along with a stab of pain in his chest and on the back of his head. He had almost died that time, saving the King from the arrows flying toward them as they were transported to Earth with the help of Ulrike, the priestess's power and Shinou's, together with someone who had a big build and wore an all-black attire. He could see his eyes glowing gold beneath the sunglasses he was wearing.

Wofram managed to push the King away from the arrows and received the pain instead. He cupped his mouth at the memory. He remembered every single detail of what had happened that time. Defending the royal family that was so dear to him and saving his beloved King from the arrow. The hijutsu which was aimed at the boy he loved so much; Wolfram remembered the pain that sent him flying hard and hitting the tree not far from him. Receiving the arrow had rendered him immobile. He fell to the ground as he coughed up blood, his trembling hands trying to remove the intrusion from his chest. He knew he was going to die. His vision started to get blurred.

Wolfram wrapped his hands around himself as he trembled from the memory of his painful past. He clenched his eyes shut, biting his lower lip. No… That time he was sure, that before he was engulfed by the darkness and had forgotten everything since then, he had seen large blue maryoku coming from the King. The maryoku's form resembling the originator's. He remembered whispering the King's name. Who was it… he… he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

Wolfram's head snapped up when he heard his name being called. He whirled around to see Yuuri waving at him, calling him to go back. Wolfram's eyes widened. Those black orbs… are the same… could it be… that he is the King?

"Wolfram? What's the matter?" Yuuri asked in confusion when he saw Wolfram's big eyes.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing… Just wondering if I'll be able to meet him again" Wolfram said.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll be able to, soon." Both smiled before Yuuri turned around, and followed by Wolfram back to the bus stop.

Wolfram's thought trailed on the memory even as he was holding a book in his hand. He tried to really make the pieces combine together. The reason he lost his memory was probably because of the hijutsu and the the way he hit his head on the tree. That blue maryoku was from the pendant he was wearing right now. The King's pendant. And the reason Shinou was dead was… he frowned. He had died because he was trying to save the King. It seemed like the King was very weak that he couldn't even save himself. Wolfram's vein popped. _'Such a wimp!'_ He heard Shinou chuckle at the statement.

 _'A wimp alright. Now that you remember more of your past.. did you regret it?'_ Shinou asked his brother who was pouting when he heard his laughter.

 _'No, more like I'm glad… Who was the King to me that time, Shinou?'_

 _'You have to find out about that yourself. It will be useless if you can't remember it on your own.'_

 _'You've set this up haven't you? To make me come to this world and gain my memory back. The command you gave me to touch the stone was to make me remember how I lost everything…'_

 _'…That grave is only a memorial. My body remains in the temple. There is a little bit of maryoku left since that war happened, I can sense it… That's why I wanted you to touch it…'_

Shinou didn't answer him directly, which made him sure that everything always went the way he had planned it. Wolfram brought his hand to the book he was currently holding. He flipped to the very back page and stared at the photo he had brought along, the royal family. Those black eyes… Wolfram looked at the person who was laughing at Murata. He stared at Yuuri. Is it really him? His face was quite different from the last time he had seen him in his memory. Could it be because the King liked to wear dresses? That thought caused him to burst out laughing in his mind. Thinking of Yuuri wearing dress was a little bit funny. He sighed. He was a wimp as well. Wolfram closed his book and smiled. I need to find more info…

Tomorrow someone was having his birthday and Wolfram would be the one to lead him to the big party. He put the book on the table and walked to his friends who were playing poker while waiting for dinner in the lobby.

Shinou stared at the book on the table.

 _Yes, you have to find more info and then remember every little thing you had lost back then. Only then can we have our King back, Wolfram. You have to help Yuuri remember who he was and unlock the past from his mind. You can't help him with anything if you hadn't remembered everything yourself. Only you can do this; no one can interfere, not even your brothers._

 _ **TBC**_

Wolfram is a bit emotional in here… but can't blame him, Shinou is the only who let him do whatever he want and not overprotecting over him. He is the most fav brother of Wolfram.

Is it starting to get clear? xD I hope this is good enough.. till next chp! Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to make him fainted again since he almost remember all of his painful memory in here LOL

Next is Yuuri's b'day! I may upload earlier before his birthday because we have 2 flashback chapters ;)


	11. Yuuri's Birthday

**Chapter 11 – Yuuri's birthday**

 _Saralegui's POV_

I watched Wolfram walk inside the room and stand there waiting. I looked at my watch, which showed the time we still had to get ready for the surprise party that Murata and I had arranged along with the other students. I was glad that they were willing to help out. I really wanted to see Yuuri's happy face again. Yes, the Yuuri that I knew was full of smiles and happiness back then, in Shinmakoku. It's true that he smiles a lot these days, but I can see the emptiness in his eyes.

That time, we lived in a country that was very beautiful and peaceful. I was invited to Shinmakoku to attend his coming of age party. As the ruler of a small country in Shimaron, I was glad that I could come to celebrate his coming of age. I've known Yuuri ever since his birth; he was like my own brother. Murata, who was known as the Great Sage, also played with Yuuri and Wolfram. I guess I have to be thankful to Shinou who united us together once again. Even though that incident was a great blow to Yuuri… no, it wasn't just him; all of us grieved over it.

That day should have been joyous for him, but it didn't go as we had hoped. Even I hadn't been able to do anything, as my troops were not very powerful at that time. I regretted it, but it's much too late already, so what I have to do now is to make Yuuri at least smile again, and gain back what he had lost. To at least learn who he actually is. It's kind of sad that I'm the only one who remembers exactly what had happened…

I looked up when I saw Wolfram come out of the room.

"How is it?" I asked.

Wolfram nodded with a smile.

"He is still sleeping peacefully," he replied, and looked at the Antoine and Alford who had just arrived at the front door.

"Let's just hope that everything will be okay and that he will be very happy," Murata said, encouragingly. All of them nodded.

"Then, Wolfram, you have to keep it a secret so that he will come to the party, okay?"

"Of course!" Wolfram huffed at them.

* * *

"Yuuri… Yuuri." Yuuri moaned as he turned to his side, slowly opening his eyes to see Wolfram's face so close to him.

"What? Wolfram.. what are you doing…?"

"What am I doing? It's time to wake up, wimp!" Wolfram stood up straight, frowning.

"Eh? Where did everyone go? Are they gone already?"

"Yes, you are the only one left. Don't worry, they are still being briefed about today's schedule. Now go take a bath!" Wolfram commanded him, watching Yuuri quickly get off the bed and walked toward their wardrobe to pull out some clothes.

"Ah, Yuuri, why don't you wear black clothes?" Wolfram asked when he saw Yuuri picked the orange one.

"Huh? Why?"

"I think black suits you more." Wolfram smiled when Yuuri's face turned scarlet.

"Uh, if you say so…" Yuuri mumbled, taking some other clothes while keeping the orange one in his hand.

* * *

Wolfram stared at Yuuri who had just come out from the bathroom, fresh and clean. He left his black top unbuttoned over his orange shirt. Wolfram couldn't help but gaze at the boy in front of him with awe. He blushed when his eyes met Yuuri's. Yuuri smiled at him, blushing a little as well when he noticed Wolfram did. He ran his hand through the back of his hair, fidgeting.

"Emm… shall we go?" he asked, snapping Wolfram out of his daze.

"Eh? Oh, yes! Let's go!" Wolfram quickly grabbed his hand and led him outside their room.

Yuuri opened his mouth in surprise when the wolf suddenly grabbed his hand. They walked to the elevator like so Wolfram unaware that Yuuri was blushing a bit at his warmly wrapped hand. Yuuri looked at Wolfram curiously when he pressed the 'up' button of the elevator instead of going down to the lobby.

"Where is the briefing room, Wolf?" Yuuri asked when the elevator door opened.

Wolfram walked in followed by Yuuri, pressing the 6th floor button.

"It's in the bigger room of the teachers," Wolfram mumbled, eyeing Yuuri with half a smile.

"Anyway, I heard today is a special day for someone…" Yuuri looked at him questioningly before realizing that it was him Wolfram was talking about.

"Oh…" Yuuri looked down, pretending that his shoes were more interesting than any other thing right now.

Wolfram eyed him, puzzled by the reply. _'Is it really okay to hold a party for him? It doesn't seem that he is happy about his birthday.'_ Wolfram gave a soft tap on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I just want to say, happy birthday, wimp." The wolf stared at Yuuri's black eyes which gleamed with sadness.

"Umm… thanks…" Yuuri gave him a half-hearted smile.

"You don't seem happy about it." Yuuri quickly shook his head.

"No, thank you, I mean it. Thanks… Wolf." Yuuri gave Wolfram a firm look, who snorted at his expression.

The elevator door opened along with a chiming sound and they both stepped out. Yuuri followed Wolfram to the room where they were supposed to have the briefing; or rather, the surprise party.

Yuuri stood before the door and watched Wolfram used the spare card. The tittering sound came out and Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"You go in first," Wolfram said with a smile.

Yuuri nodded and walked inside the room without any suspicions, pushing the door open. He gasped when he heard a loud sound from a firecracker and shouts from the dark room.

The lights were up and now he could see all of his friends and teachers greeting him, saying happy birthday. He saw Antoinne and Saralegui holding the birthday cake on the plate together. Murata was waving out at Yuuri to come inside the room and Saralegui was patting his back as Wolfram pushed him inside, both hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"Eh… all of you…" Yuuri stared at all of his friends, completely surprised. They were all grinning at his expression. Murata stepped forward, smiling at his best friend.

"Do you like it? We made this party for you, Shibuya. I… we want to see you at least smile once in your birthday." Yuuri stared at him but then he looked at Murata sadly. He looked at the cake that was now on the table behind Antoine and Alford.

"I…" Yuuri spoke up, eyes wandering to all his friends; he bit his lips. "Thank you guys, for the surprise… really… thank you." Yuuri smiled at all of them.

"Now that Yuuri is here, let's start the party!" Saralegui shouted and they all laughed.

Laila and Flurin gave the knife and plate for Yuuri to slice the cake.

"Here, make a wish." Flurin smiled as Laila lit the candle.

Yuuri stared at it, eyes closed and not really wishing for anything. He opened them after a brief moment. As he raised his eyes, he met Wolfram's, who stood in front of him, smiling. Yuuri's eyes drifted at the crowd before him. His friends were all smiling at him, waiting eagerly to clap their hands as soon as Yuuri blew the candle.

Yuuri's eyes went back to the candle flames. He felt scared… he didn't know why, but he did. And it had always happened to him whenever he celebrated his birthday. Because… there was a fire… and a huge explosion and screaming. Yuuri's eyes widened as his breathing became heavy. He started sweating once he noticed the feeling of fear and darkness in the crowd. Wolfram noticed the changes on his features.

"Yuuri?" he asked, now feeling concerned as Yuuri took a step back from the cake that he was supposed to blow. Saralegui nudged Murata when he heard Wolfram. The others stopped smiling when they noticed Yuuri moving away, face looking terrified.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolfram asked, now moving to his side, raising his hand to touch Yuuri's arm. Yuuri flinched at the contact; he batted Wolfram's hand away, gasping sharply. Wolfram blinked in surprise by the reaction he received.

"Yuuri, listen…" Wolfram started but Yuuri quickly shook his head.

"Don't… come near me…. Or else you'll die. Everything will be ruined!" Yuuri shouted as everyone stared.

The crowd looked at each other, murmuring. Yuuri winced when he felt a pang of sadness all over him. He saw it; his birthday cake was ruined, everyone was screaming and running away. He saw a huge fire not far from the castle building. He was not sure where he was, but what he remembered was that the cake, the presents, and the guests were all ruined. He was so terrified that he was sure he didn't want to remember it anymore. That only present left was the one on his chest, the golden-winged brooch from that boy who was precious to him. He couldn't remember it clearly but all he knew was that the boy was related to his missing and unwanted memory. He then decided to keep the brooch as a treasure.

"Yuuri.. Yuuri!" Wolfram shook him, snapping him out from his thoughts. Yuuri stared at those concerned emerald eyes, realizing what had just happened. He was crouching before the table and clutching his head, which suddenly started hurting, memories invading his mind. He realized what he had just said and did to his friends and classmates.

"Can you stand?" Densham asked in concern and Yuuri slowly nodded. Both Densham and Wolfram helped him up. They both let go of him when they knew Yuuri could stand on his own.

"I… I'm sorry" He raised his head to look at all of his friends, who were now concerned and worried. "You guys can continue the party without me… I will take some fresh air." He gave a soft smile and headed for the door.

Murata was about to speak up but Saralegui quickly halted, him shaking his head. Wolfram sighed when the door closed.

"That bad, huh?" Wolfram spoke up, looking at Murata and Saralegui.

"I don't understand, what he was saying?" Alford stepped forward, still staring at the door.

"'You'll die'? He means us? It seems like he really had a bad birthday," Antoine muttered, fidgeting.

"Yes, he really had it bad," Saralegui sighed, brushing his bangs out from his eyes.

"That's why we want to make him smile." Murata's glasses glistened.

"You guys know the incident?" Flurin asked as soon as she heard what Saralegui had said.

Sara looked at her and nodded while Murata just frowned. He felt like he should have known something further… No, he actually remembered a little bit of it… but… Wolfram broke his thoughts before he could start thinking further.

"I'll go and check on him…" Wolfram quickly ran out the door in search of Yuuri.

"I wonder if we are making a mistake for having this party," Laila asked in worry.

"That's not your fault, everyone!" Densham spoke up to the students who were grieving.

"Now, let von Bielefeld cheer him up; meanwhile let's eat the cake and continue the schedule we have for today. Come on, don't grieve over the food!"

* * *

Wolfram wondered where the double black might be. The first thing he needed to check was their room… and there he was, as soon as Wolfram opened the door. The balcony window was open, and Wolfram saw Yuuri leaning against the stone railings. He slowly closed the door and took off his shoes, then walked inside and approached him in silence. The wind blew his hair gently as he made his way to the balcony. He stared at Yuuri's back for a moment and felt a familiar feeling as he watched the way he leaned against the barrier.

"Yuuri," he called him, not expecting Yuuri to actually turn around to face him. Wolfram made his way beside him and looked at his face, Yuuri's eyes back to staring at the clock tower not far from their hotel. He was sure that Yuuri wasn't really focusing on the clock tower; his mind was everywhere but there. Wolfram sighed, and patted his back softly.

"Wimp," he muttered and Yuuri change his view to Wolfram's direction. They stared at each other for a moment before Wolfram smiled at him.

"Care to tell me why you acted like that?" He didn't take his eyes off from those black orbs, so enticing.

Yuuri blinked and focused on Wolfram's smile, then resumed his gaze at the clock tower.

"I'm not sure if I remember it clearly but… this brooch… is from a very important person when I was little. He gave it to me as a birthday present."

"Shinou?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, not Shinou. I don't remember his name, but I know he was blond as well. This is the only present left; the others and the cake were ruined."

Wolfram stared at him… because strangely, he recalled it. His eyes were gleaming with the memory.

"There was a birthday cake. Everyone was laughing. They were all so happy and I had mountains of presents. And all of that was ruined in a blink of an eye. Everything was shattered by the fire. I can't remember where and what the cause of the fire explosions was but I'm sure it had something to do with my birthday party. It was like a war. I got separated from the boy who gave me this brooch and Shinou lost his life because of me!" Yuuri gave a hard sobs. Wolfram watched him in full sadness, his eyes glassy with tears, shaking his head as an image flashed in his mind like a movie. He remembered the panic and desperation. Yuuri's sobs made him remember the sadness he was feeling greatly. He brought his hand to his mouth, fully remembering the scene.

 _'Is it him?'_

He remembered giving the brooch to the King, and Wolfram's eyes widened at the scenes from the dream he was having. The King in a blue dress and ribbons, the golden-winged brooch and the pledge he gave him on the palm of his small hand. So he did give it to him… To… Yuuri? It wasn't just a dream? Wolfram eyes stared at Yuuri's sad figure. ' _Yuuri… Yuuri…'_ He choked on a sob as he blushed at the memory. That time, he was mocking the King because of his blue dress that Wolfram's mother had made him wear. ' _Oh, please, let it be true…'_ Wolfram heard him continue. _'But why? How could he lose his memory? He can't even remember me… That time.. was his coming of age party wasn't it?'_

"I thought, if I don't celebrate my birthday anymore then I will never remember it again. The big loss I was having that time. I don't want to lose anyone anymore." Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. His eyes and his face felt hot.

Wolfram stared at him, trying to compose himself from crying as well.

"Can't I…"

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at Wolfram's face, full of sadness. He watched Wolfram take a step forward and undo his brooch. The brooch shining by the touch of his hands which make him smiled at the warm of maryoku when he touched it. Yuuri stared at Wolfram's sudden smile, which seemed different than usual. It was somehow… mixed between happiness and sadness. Wolfram's hands trembled as he held the brooch.

"Can't I become the boy you had lost? I… He has blond hair and so do I. And I won't die, Yuuri… Because I'm strong enough to protect you now," he said, putting the brooch on the railing and then taking something out from his trouser's pocket.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with wide eyes; hearing those words somehow made him relieved. What surprised him more was the other brooch Wolfram pulled out from the box inside his pocket. It was a one wing brooch, a figure of a phoenix's wings engulfed in magic fire.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered, letting Wolfram set the brooch on his chest.

Wolfram gave him a firm smile. "Now you don't have to be scared of losing someone anymore. Because I'm here, and I won't die, Yuuri," Wolfram said, slowly leaning into him, giving him a warm hug, pulling him closer. "And you must be happy on your birthday from now on." Wolfram's eyes watered when he hugged him, he felt like he couldn't even hold his tears back as he bit his lips hard. He screwed his eyes shut, his whole body shaking as he tried to hold back all of his emotions.

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it again, feeling the warm hug the blond was giving him. For a brief moment, he was unsure of what to say. He felt the warmth of this embrace; it had been a long time since someone held him this close… this warmly… His heart ached at the nostalgic feeling. Yuuri brought him closer, feeling Wolfram stiffening at the return hug.

Wolfram's tears slid down when he felt Yuuri holding him back. _Yuuri… Please remember me, wimp…_

"Wolfram… are you crying?" He heard nothing until Wolfram scowled.

"What, I'm not, wimp!" Wolfram scoffed but did not let go, brushing his tears on Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri chuckled when he felt the wetness on his shirt.

Wolfram wiping his tears like that, how ironic and so unromantic. Gosh, they were not even together, but this… this hug made him happy and he did not want to let go. Yuuri was happy that Wolfram listened to him enough to cry for him. He tried to muffle a laugh as Wolfram slowly raised his head to glare at him.

"Don't laugh, you wimp!" Wolfram's face turned red when he heard Yuuri laughing louder. He felt relieved now that Yuuri was cheering up though.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… remembering what you said previously, it's kind of funny to think that you are armed with guns or pistols like a bodyguard," Yuuri said, half lying; he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What the hell? I don't use guns! I use sword!" The wolf huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn't believe what Yuuri had said just now, he couldn't even remember if he wielded a sword! Yuuri grinned at him.

"Sword eh? Pretty cool… I can picture that." He chuckled when Wolfram closed one eye and let the other stare at him in disbelief.

"Whatever, wimp! Come on! Now we have to go back to everyone!" Wolfram said, and started heading out the room.

Yuuri stared at his back and couldn't help but to smile. "Wolfram."

Wolfram stopped and turned as Yuuri approached him.

"Thank you…" Yuuri said, smiling as he whispered in Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram stared at him and felt his face getting warm when he felt the soft murmur. "Umm.. hum…" The wolf mumbled, nodding slightly before turning his head away. He felt Yuuri walk past him to the door, and watched him silently. His heartbeat thumped quickly. Cupping his mouth, Wolfram closed his eyes and recalled the soft whisper against his ear.

"Yuuri, damn you…" he muttered, face blushing furiously. Now that he remembered and knew who Yuuri actually was, those kinds of affectionate gestures had a different meaning for him. The black-haired boy remained before the door, looking at him curiously.

"Come on, Wolf…?"

"Yes yes… you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri yelled, frowning at the nickname. Wolfram chuckled when he heard him reply. It was the same Yuuri.

Once outside the room on their way to the party, Yuuri latched his hand with Wolfram. He smiled when Wolfram squeezed his hand back.

* * *

Wolfram was gazing over the dark blue sky out on their room's veranda. The moon was glowing brightly; he sighed. Summer was going to be over soon, here, on earth. Wolfram was having a mixed feelings about what had happened today. It was very different from what he had imagined.

 _'Shinou… what should I do now? Yuuri doesn't seem to remember everything… what is happening here? I can't understand it!'_ he whispered frustratingly to his brother inside him.

Shinou gave a smile when he heard Wolfram. _'All you have to do is make him remember you and who he was in our country. Though it's going to be hard, Wolfram. But I know you can do it.'_

Wolfram sighed when he heard him; he was not helping at all. How can he tell Yuuri about such thing in this kind of world where magic doesn't even exist? He returned to the room and silently opened the door. As he got inside he heard Yuuri murmuring something in his sleep and turned around, facing his side and frowning, as if in pain. Wolfram closed the door of the balcony and walked toward the bed, watching him in concern.

* * *

 _'I wish I had a different fate to choose.' And he blew out the candle. He looked up to see everyone cheering and applauding for his wish to come true… and then that incident happened. The boy who stood before him was wretched, blood coming from his head._

Yuuri snapped his eyes open, sweating furiously. He sighed when he realized that it was only a dream. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like making wishes on his birthday.

 _"It's my fault…"_ he whispered to himself in the middle of the dark silent room.

"What fault?"

Yuuri was surprised when he heard Wolfram's voice. He looked at the door that led to the balcony. Wolfram was watching him, and his eyes seemed to glow a bluish color. Yuuri stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. His figure was unusual, and for a moment Yuuri was sure that the one standing before the balcony's curtain was not Wolfram. But when he blinked, the weird features were gone. Wolfram walked toward the bed, the moonlight slipping through the slightly opened curtain.

"You were having a nightmare?" Wolfram asked as he slipped into the bed, flipping the blanket.

"More like my forgotten memory."

Wolfram laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Yuuri, did you lose your memories? Or was it because you wanted to put it behind you that you forgot?"

"I… I don't know…" Yuuri blinked in wonder at the fact that he was forgetting his childhood memory.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment before turning his back to him. "Don't blame yourself, Yuuri," he muttered. Yuuri watched him in silence, then lay down once again, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"I made a wish," he said, not caring if Wolfram was listening or not. The blond opened his eyes when he heard him but didn't turn around, listening quietly.

"I made a wish for a different path for my future. I don't know what path I was wishing for that time exactly, but I was sure hoping for something very different that could change my life. And I got it… My birthday was ruined, and now I have a different life because I never wanted to celebrate my birthday anymore…"

Wolfram turned around to face him. "But now you should celebrate it, Yuuri. You have to make a wish because whatever happens, you can't change the past and you can't only look backwards and keep blaming yourself. It happened for a reason, it must have Yuuri. What you should think about is what's happening right now, not the past, not the future." Wolfram put his hand on top of Yuuri's, on the pillow. Yuuri's face lit up softly.

"Yes… Yes, you are right."

On the other bed, Murata smiled at the words Wolfram had said. He really did know what to say to Yuuri. He was glad that the both of them met somehow. He opened his eyes when he felt Saralegui circling his arm around him, pulling him closer. Murata gasped when his face was only an inch closer to him.

"Umm Umeboshi…."

"W-w-wait… wait Sara! I'm not Umeboshi! Let go!" Murata pushed him away as best as he could. Both Yuuri and Wolfram heard him and snickered slightly.

"Night, Yuuri," Wolfram muttered.

"Aah, night Wolfram." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's closed eyes. Today, he had shared something he had never told anyone before. Why it was to Wolfram, he had no idea, but he knew that Wolfram would never mock him nor laugh at him for his bad past. And somehow he knew that he could walk forward if Wolfram was with him.

"Thank you.."

Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri and muttered a soft 'yes' to him, his warm breath kissing the palm of Yuuri's hand.

 _ **TBC**_


	12. His Birthday (The Real Past I)

**Chapter 12 – His Birthday (The Real Past I)**

Wolfram woke up to find that Yuuri was circling his arms around his waist, snuggled warmly against him. That made him blush furiously; not that he was planning to kick him out of the bed. He stared at Yuuri's sleeping face and sighed softly, bringing his hand to touch his soft cheek. Yuuri didn't even stir, he was sleeping way too peacefully.

 _'Wimp… why did you forget me, you cheater…'_ he thought as he scowled. How and why did that happen? As far as he remembered, it was only Wolfram who had lost his memory due to protecting his fiancé from that arrow and houjutsu. Wolfram stopped thinking when he remembered about the most important relationship he was having with the King of Shinmakoku. He quickly sat up from his sleeping position and cupped his mouth to prevent a sound from coming out. How could he remember that, now of all times? He was just sleeping together with the King, in the same bed! No, wait, they had slept together before, when they had been little. But, it's different now! Wolfram looked at Yuuri in surprise when he heard him let out a soft moan. He sighed when the double black didn't seem to be waking up just yet. The wolf stared at Yuuri's sleeping face, feeling a nostalgic mood spread inside him. He brought his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tight. He could see a foggy image of himself running from his mother that time.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Wolfram was turning towards the King's chamber when he almost crashed onto him, running towards his direction. Yuuri stumbled and fell down to the floor when he tried to keep his balance and sidestep Wolfram._

 _"Heika? Are you alright?" Wolfram pulled him up as Yuuri took his offered hand._

 _"Ah, yes… I'm alright. Though, we'd better hurry or we'll get caught," Yuuri said, shivering when he heard a faint sound calling his name._

 _Wolfram looked at the running mothers, Cecilie von Spitsberg and Shibuya Miko, both holding dresses. His eyes widened at the sight, and he couldn't keep from yelping when suddenly Yuuri pulled him to a run._

 _"Wa-wait, Yuuri!" Wolfram called out, trying to keep his balance while running. His King could run fast when it was about escaping. Wolfram looked at the rooms they were passing and quickly pulled Yuuri back inside one of them that seemed promising enough to hide in. Both gasped, panting while Wolfram closed the door as silently as he could._

 _"Okay, now we are sa-waaaaaa—!" Yuuri screamed as he was lifted up by Yozak._

 _Wolfram looked up at him, worried._

 _"Heika, Wolfram… are you two being naughty again?" The orange haired man smirked when Yuuri struggled to get free._

 _"Put him down, Yozak! You are being impolite," Wolfram scolded him, ignoring Yozak's smirk._

 _"If you continue to be that loud, they will find you," Yozak said, putting the double black down._

 _Yuuri tried to catch his breath._

 _"What did you two run from?" Another voice came which made Yuuri and Wolfram look at Conrad, who had suddenly emerged, walking towards them from his bookshelf. When they both remained silent, Conrad smiled, yet again, that boring smile._

 _"I see, a dress for the party…" His answer made both boys wince._

 _"Oooh, is that it? Well, isn't that great? Both of you will look very beautiful! You know, you shouldn't be that embarrassed, it's only a dress. I wear that too sometimes."_

 _Wolfram gritted his teeth when he heard Yozak. "We don't have a weird hobby like yours!" Wolfram stomped his feet, blushing brightly._

 _Conrad chuckled when Yozak made a mess of his brother's hair; that kind of thing really made the little wolf madder._

 _"Aah Wolfram…" Yuuri tried to keep Wolfram's tantrums down, which were near impossible._

 _"Cut it out will you?" Wolfram pushed his big hands away, almost the same time as the door swinging open. Their eyes widened when they spotted the evil woman, Annisinna._

 _"Found them! Cellie-sama, Miko-sama, I found both of them with my glasses tracking device!" she squealed to both mothers only to make Yuuri and Wolfram shout in dismay. Not another one of her evil experiments! And what kind of device was it?_

* * *

 _Wolfram stared at Yuuri, who was grunting as he held his blue dress up so that he wouldn't trip while he walked. He wondered what kind of gift he should give Yuuri this year. He had always prepared for something good, but this year, he had no idea. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his uncle smiling down at him._

 _"Ojiue!" he called out with a big grin._

 _Waltorana smiled at his nephew. "Can you come with me to my room? I want to give you something."_

 _Wolfram nodded happily and followed him._

 _"The party is about to start, so let's be quick." Waltorana took Wolfram's hand when he almost tripped in his own dress. His mother really needed to change her weird hobby of dressing him like that. More over, pink dresses… those were for girls only! He needed to talk about this to Cellie later._

 _They both entered Waltorana's chambers and his uncle told the maid to bring out the formal clothes. Wolfram looked at the new outfit for him; he couldn't help but smile widely._

 _"Is that for me? Ojiue, thank you so much! It looks wonderful!" Wolfram quickly took the outfit from Effe's hands. She smiled at his happy face._

 _"Yes, that's for you. I ordered it especially for you. I'm glad you like it." The outfit was purple with golden lashes, almost like a military uniform, but it had a very formal look. Wolfram quickly demanded Effe to remove his dress and changed into the outfit. He was happy that he could now wear clothes appropriate for his gender._

 _"Isn't it nice, Wolfram? I knew it would suit you." Waltorana smiled when he saw his nephew in the new outfit. He looked like a fine commander._

 _"Thank you Ojiue! I love it!" Waltorana nodded in satisfaction. "There is one other thing that I want to give you," he continued, walking to his wardrobe and opening a drawer._

 _Wolfram watched Waltorana pull out a small box and took it from his uncle's hand when he was told him to open it. Inside was a golden brooch with beautiful wings._

 _"Is this for me?" Wolfram whispered in awe, eyes sparkling._

 _"That's right. It's almost your coming of age, so you should wear it when the day comes. It proves that you are the rightful heir of Bielefeld. It can stabilize your maryoku as well if you summon it with your fire element. You should wear it since your maryoku is not yet steady, Wolfram"_

 _Wolfram looked down. Heir, eh…? He didn't really want to be acknowledged just because he was wearing the brooch. But it would be such a waste, the brooch was nicely carved. It would be nice for a present… and then he remembered Yuuri._

 _"Ojiue…"_

 _"Come on, let's go, we should get going to the garden palace. I think the guests are already there." Waltorana quickly shut his wardrobe as soon as he saw the clock. Wolfram didn't say anything and followed his uncle outside._

* * *

 _Yuuri felt his hair bounce slightly as he moved. The guests were greeting him and praising his beauty but that didn't make him feel happy at all. What was wrong with all these people? He slowly redirected his gaze to where his birthday cake was, in the middle of the garden. The ceremony would be finalized once he blew his candles. He really wanted to reach that part as soon as possible so that he could change into something normal again. He should wear a proper outfit for his pledge as the King, right? At least that's what he had hoped. He gave a smile and nodded when another guest bowed down to him, greeting him as they gave their presents in sparkling boxes. Each was held by their servants, and after being present they were put up in a pile under the glass pillars not far from where he stood._

 _Yuuri stared at them with an almost bored look. It must be another gold trinket, or some high-class delicacy, or probably more expensive jewels for his clothes and shoes. He was getting bored with these gifts every year. Most of them would be put in the storeroom anyway since they were solemn things that were supposed to be treasured. Couldn't he have something else ordinary? Being a king was very boring; he couldn't even go out to play with the other children when the weather was nice. He wished he had a different life. Yes, that's what he was going to wish for when it's time to blow the candles later. Yuuri's lips turned into a smile, he couldn't wait for that time to come. His beaming face brought another guest to smile back at him politely, and saluted him._

 _Wolfram watched the king, not far from the giant birthday cake. He could wait for a little while before greeting him. But to his astonishment, he heard Yuuri:_

 _"Saralegui!"_

 _Their friend from Small Shimaron. Saralegui bowed towards Yuuri's direction, along with a tall person beside him, his bodyguard. Yuuri quickly approached them._

 _The boy who bowed in front of the King looked up, surprised to see Yuuri suddenly in front of him._

 _"Eh, Heika…" Saralegui began slowly when Yuuri, smiling brightly, pulled his hands up._

 _"I'm glad that you could come!" Yuuri said._

 _Saralegui started with some discomfort when the other guests stared at them, feeling a little bit jealous of the ruler with the small country being greeted in such way._

 _"Uh, thank you… it's my pleasure," he mumbled, trying to ignore the jealous stares._

 _"Don't be so tense. Ah—" Yuuri stopped when Conrad coughed beside him. The young king flushed at himself, and quickly smiled at Beries, Saralegui's bodyguard, who stood still with a present in his hands._

 _"Sorry, pardon my manners. Thank you very much," he quickly said._

 _Beries walked to the side of the pillar to put the presents on top of the others. Conrad smiled back at Yuuri when he began giving him a look. He knew that frown._

 _"Come on, Conrad. I'm tired already. You can greet the other guests! Let me have some fun on my birthday!" Yuuri exclaimed to his loyal bodyguard._

 _Conrad sighed, slowly looking at Yuuri's parents who were also busy with the other guests, greeting them as well. Miko caught Conrad's eyes and she smiled brightly, making Conrad flinch._

 _"Your majesty, we cannot afford to—" He stopped when the king was already gone from his sight along with the young guest. Conrad sighed, and from afar he caught Gwendal's killer glare from the glass pillar to guard the presents. Where was his mother at a time like this…_

* * *

 _"Are you running away again?" Murata asked the two boys who snickered at each other. Murata glared, caught the two of them outside, sneaking around in the gardens._

 _"Murata," Yuuri said, staring at the other's clothes which almost looked like a high-class priest's._

 _Murata pouted when he heard Yuuri sigh right after seeing him, taking it the wrong way._

 _"What's with that sigh?"_

 _Yuuri quickly waved his hands. "Nothing! It's just that… I envy you on how you have your own clothes, boy's clothes that is…"_

 _Murata looked sideways at Saralegui, who bowed at him._

 _"Great Sage, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Ah, you don't have to be so formal. Thank you for coming… Anyway, you shouldn't stray too far from where your bodyguards and soldiers are. They put their lives at risk to protect you, Yuuri!" Murata scolded him._

 _"Uuh… can't you leave me alone? I'm tired with those words ringing in my ears… Did you happen to see Wolf, Murata?"_

 _Murata shook his head._

 _"You… no, I didn't see him…" He decided to put it aside; everything should work fine as long as the guards remained in their positions, ready at any time to react to whatever was going to happen. Yet he couldn't stop feeling worried inside, a foreboding of something soon to come. He had warned them enough, but still, the king needed to be watched over._

 _"I thought you were staying at the temple, Murata."_

 _"The priestesses let me out to celebrate with the other nobles. Besides" —I have my own premonitions for what might happen, I have to keep an eye out— I have to tell the nobles' fortunes when they want me to," Murata said, half-lying to Yuuri and Saralegui._

 _"I see…" Yuuri groaned softly when he lay down the soft grass. "I wish I had a different life," Yuuri mused absentmindedly._

 _Murata's thoughts were cut off when he heard what Yuuri had said. He looked at him for a moment, frowning._

 _"Are you sure about that?" Murata asked, sitting down on the grass before the lake._

 _Saralegui dipped his hand in the water playfully. The light's reflections broke when his hand entered the water, easily scattered. Yuuri watched it with interest as if he was enjoying the broken reflections._

 _"Yes, because my life is so boring. Being caged in the castle with nothing to play with, being so formal about everything. I want freedom…"_

 _"But, if you have another life, you'll have to start over and do everything from scratch. Isn't that hard? Everything you have right now, you might not be able to get it back," Saralegui said as he pulled his hand away from the water, watching it calm down again, the reflections taking their time to return to normal. He turned to Yuuri with a confused look. The water swirled whenever Yuuri touched it lightly, he played with it, making it freeze and break into pieces._

 _"Just like the water," Murata mumbled, and both Saralegui and Yuuri looked at him._

 _They were silent for a moment, until they heard someone calling their king's name from behind the bushes._

 _"Heika!" Wolfram said, eyes full of glee._

 _Yuuri looked up when he saw him appear with a box in his hand. Murata and Saralegui slowly stood, helping their King stand with that annoying dress. Wolfram's dress had gone, and instead he was wearing his new purple outfit. Yuuri pouted: he should have gone back to the castle along with him to change into a proper clothes._

 _"I have a present for you, "Wolfram said, smiling at him._

 _Both Murata and Saralegui looked at each other before they both walked away from the two of them, only to hide behind the bushes to guard, and eavesdrop. They couldn't help but smirk in silence._

 _"A present? But…"_

 _"Here!" Wolfram popped opened the box and pulled out the elegant golden wings._

 _Yuuri stared at the brooch; he noticed by the looks of it that it must be one of the Bielefeld's heirlooms. It's purpose must be summoned by the fire element, but his was water._

 _"Isn't that yours? It's from your uncle, right?" Waltorana must have given him this brooch just now._

 _Wolfram nodded at him. "Don't worry, I haven't summoned it with my element yet, so it shouldn't be a problem if you wear it. Besides, your maryoku is large enough to handle this." Wolfram moved forward and put the brooch on his dress. Yuuri looked down on his chest, and couldn't help but smile._

 _"It's too big.. but thank you, Wolf." Wolfram smiled at him. "Though, I do have an order for you, and it's to call me Yuuri. Not Heika! I thought I've told you about this many times already? Don't be like Conrad!"_

 _Wolfram chuckled when he heard him. "Okay… Yuuri…" Wolfram took his hand and kissed his palm._

 _Yuuri stared at him, blushing a bit. "Shouldn't we do this later at night after I blow my candles?" He watched Wolfram press his cheek against Yuuri's palm._

 _"I can't wait… There are too many guests… It's not a problem, is it?" Wolfram slowly let go of his hand, but Yuuri quickly held it tightly back. Wolfram smiled, a red tint adorning his cheeks._

 _"Even though we might be separated from each other, I will never forget about you… that, I promise you, with all of my heart," Wolfram said while he held his hand, kissing his palm softly as a pledge. He smiled when he felt Yuuri's hand retreat almost immediately._

 _"Please, don't talk about separation…" Yuuri said, pulling his hand away when he heard Wolfram's pledge._

 _The blond haired boy only smiled at him "I promised you, Yuuri…"_

 _Yuuri smiled._

 _"I think I know what I have to pledge… If you are talking about separation, then I'll answer that, even if we live in different worlds, we'll be able to meet each other again. I will find you, and you will find me!" Yuuri said firmly._

 _Wolfram felt his face turned even redder. They were like some lovers in a novel._

 _"Then, is it formal enough? We'll say that pledge in front of other people later, for real…" Wolfram asked, blushing. Yuuri stared at his flushed face, and flinched a little; was it his previous wish about having a different life that made him announce that kind of oath? But he should answer to Wolfram's pledge, shouldn't he? Now was the painful part…_

 _"I think, yes?"_

 _"So… you want me to slap you or is it the other way around?" Wolfram brought his eyes to stare deep into Yuuri's black ones._

 _"I think, according to mother, I should be the one…" Yuuri nodded._

 _"Okay… go ahead…" Wolfram whispered._

 _Yuuri stared at him, silently thinking that it was getting hotter than before. He was going to propose… So, was it normal to feel this nervous…? He slowly brought his hand up. Unknown to them, both Murata and Saralegui were hidden in the bushes, gripping the leaves and watching impatiently. Then a sharp sound filled the air, and Wolfram's face was swung to the right, the sting spreading across his right cheek. He opened his watery eyes, slowly turning his head to the King._

 _"Sorry, is it too sharp?" Yuuri rubbed his red cheek._

 _Wolfram shook his head. "No, it's not… But I'm happy… though… thinking about it, the one wearing dress should be the one receiving the slap." Wolfram smiled at him._

 _Yuuri laughed, blushing. "I'm not a girl…!"_

 _The wolf rolled his eyes. "I know that… wimp."_

 _Yuuri pouted. "I'm not a wimp!"_

 _Wolfram's chuckle turned into a surprised yelped when both their friends came out of the bushes._

 _"You were—" Wolfram began._

 _"—spying on us!" Yuuri shouted, finishing Wolfram's words, then turning shy when Murata and Saralegui began laughing and Murata started dancing around them._

 _"Do you think we can leave the King just like that? It's too dangerous!" Murata said, grinning widely._

 _"Don't make excuses!" Yuuri scowled. Suddenly a trumpet sounded not far from the lake, and Yuuri knew it was high time to go back to the party, and blow the candle._

 _"All of you, it's time to go back." Shinou appeared out of nowhere, have been watching them the entire time._

 _"Shinou!" Wolfram quickly walked to him. Shinou put his hand on his head when Wolfram ran to him._

 _"I see you've changed your clothes." He chuckled when he received Wolfram's glare. He walked with his brother hand in hand, followed by the King and their friends, back to the center of the Royal Garden._

* * *

 _Yuuri stared at the birthday cake in front of him. He sighed, looked around at everyone who was watching him excitedly, ready anytime to give him a big applause. He took a deep breath and made a wish inside his heart._

 _'I want a different life for my future, with more freedom and more happiness…' and he heard a big applause in front of him. Yuuri looked up to the audience._

 _Conrad moved forward and gave him a smile._

 _"You should go back to the castle and change into the clothes we have prepared," Conrad said._

 _Yuuri looked at him gratefully. "Finally!" He bowed to the guests while the three maids walked forward to cut the cake and give it to the guests._

 _"So… who's going to go to the castle with me?" Yuuri asked happily._

 _Murata, Saralegui, and Wolfram stepped forward._

 _"I'm coming as well," Shinou began but was stopped by Shouri._

 _"You have to prepare for the pledge in the temple, right?" Shinou nodded._

 _"Okay then. Just the four of you will be alright?"_

 _All boys nodded and they walked to the awaiting carriage._

 _As the carriage began the journey back to the castle—it was not far from the royal garden—some figures started to pursue the carriage from behind the bushes. Unnoticed even by the Great Sage, since humans have no maryoku, the four arrived the castle only to see a horrible scene in front of them._

 _Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, and Saralegui gaped at the blood and the dead bodies on the ground. Yuuri quickly ran inside the castle, not thinking anymore._

 _"Yuuri! Don't! Come back!" Wolfram shouted, running, following him. Murata and Saralegui heard a loud explosion not far from where they stood, from the Royal Garden._

 _"So… my premonition is indeed right…" Murata said darkly._

* * *

 _Wolfram ran inside the castle to search for the young king but found nothing in the dark castle. He almost slipped on the blood. His whole body was trembling greatly. What happened… how could no one have informed them when they were in the garden? Raphael… his bodyguard was in charge for this, wasn't he…? Wolfram's thoughts were disturbed when he heard explosions. He quickly ran inside one room to look outside its window. He saw a huge fire coming from the garden. Oh no.. his and Yuuri's family were there.. the guests… the party… Wolfram starting to panic. Where the hell was Yuuri?_

 _He ran out the room and was once again reminded of the horrible scene in front of him. In horror he recognized the body of the maid that used to take care of him. Wolfram closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wondered if one of his brothers had already gone back to the castle._

 _"Aniue… you better come and hurry…" he whispered to himself. Wolfram slowly walked to Yuuri's chambers, hoping to see him there. He then spotted someone standing not far from him, holding a sword. His face lit up when he recognized the person, his personal bodyguard, Raphael._

 _"Raphael! I'm glad that you are here… what the hell happened? Why didn't you inform us about this… mess." Wolfram slowly looked at Raphael's face. "Are you okay?" Wolfram asked slowly. His face was smeared by blood._

 _"Lord Wolfram. I'm glad that you are safe. Why did you go come back here? It's dangerous!" Raphael kneeled down and patted his head._

 _Wolfram quickly shoved his hand away. "Yuuri! Where is he? He just ran inside and I lost sight of him!" he said in worry._

 _"Don't worry. I will protect you and the King," Raphael said, touching Wolfram's cheek._

 _Wolfram felt his bloody hand against his face, his eyes widening in fear all of the sudden. His green eyes stared back at the cold reminiscing eyes of his bodyguard._

 _"Raphael?" Wolfram whispered._

 _"What's wrong my lord? Don't be afraid… You'll wake up and realize this as a dream, really…That is if you ever wake up." He slowly brought his sword up, which glistened in the dark and Wolfram quickly retreated. He cried out as the sword almost struck him, sending him falling on his back._

 _Wolfram's body was trembling greatly. He had always dreamed to be in the military, having been admiring the soldiers, but never before had he thought of facing this reality. Wolfram quickly pulled his own sword out and clenched it tightly. He was scared, he didn't know if he would still be alive without his maryoku. Wolfram quickly ran to the wall while Raphael treaded silently behind him. He glared at him, sweat running down his jaw, hands trembling as he held his sword aloft._

 _Wolfram's eyes caught a glimpse of the White Crow's symbol on the sword. The Human's society who didn't want to join the Peace treaty for the sake of Shinmakoku. The one that Shinou tried so hard to work on. And now that the new king had been born, they were planning to destroy Yuuri as well? Wolfram breathed heavily when Raphael raised his sword, ready anytime to strike the tip of his sword to his heart._

 _"You traitor!" Wolfram shouted. He raised his sword and clashed it against Raphael's. Wolfram closed his eyes. He shouldn't use his maryoku, because he couldn't handle it very well. Gwendal had told him not to. Unless he was in a pinch… Wolfram felt sparks of fire surrounded him. He yelled out and his maryoku burst forth. He heard a terrifying scream and opened his eyes to see Raphael engulfed in flames. He watched him burn in fear, and he was just starting to sob when another burst came out. He quickly ran away from his bodyguard, having just ended someone's life. He gasped when his body was suddenly surrounded by his own maryoku. Unable to breath, he tried to control his fire element._

 _"Aniue… heika…" Wolfram rolled on the floor, engulfed in flame. He gave a yelp when suddenly a burst of water washed over him. He stumbled and fell on his face. Slowly looking up, he saw Yuuri standing not far from him, his pendant glowing brightly._

 _"Ah, heika… you are safe…" Wolfram muttered in relief and fainted. He could still hear Yuuri shouting his name before he fainted._

* * *

 _Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuuri staring down at him._

 _"Yuuri…?" He blinked a few times and looked back at him for a moment until he realized that his head was on Yuuri's lap. He felt warm maryoku surrounding him, healing maryoku._

 _"You alright? I was worried when I heard you shout. I'm glad that I came on time. Don't use your maryoku too much," Yuuri said as he watched Wolfram sit up slowly._

 _Wolfram looked at the pendant Yuuri was handing out to him._

 _"Wear it for some time. It might help you cool down. Your body temperature has risen a bit just now. You could have been dead!" Yuuri scolded him._

 _Wolfram sighed, and gave him a sad look. "What just happened? I mean… Where have you been?"_

 _"I was going to change my clothes and take this Dragon Stone just in case I needed to release all of my maryoku. But then I heard you shout, and I didn't have the chance to change at all."_

 _"But that Stone… It's not yet summoned…" Wolfram looked at the large blue stone in his hands._

 _"I will when I have to pledge in the Temple… though now it doesn't matter…"_

 _"We are going to head to the temple now!" Murata spoke up._

 _Wolfram looked at him, surprised that he was actually there with them. Saralegui narrowed his eyes at the castle's gate from behind a big tree. They had been in the bushes, hiding._

 _"I'm glad they weren't able to find where we are right now. Are you okay, Wolfram? We can go to the temple now. It's the safest place there." Saralegui looked at him._

 _Wolfram nodded. "Didn't aniue and Conrad know that we are here? Why didn't they follow us?"_

 _"They had their own duty to protect the guests. Now as long as I'm here, that doesn't matter."_

 _"Shinou!" Almost all of them looked at the former King._

 _"Come on. Let us make haste."_

 _They sprinted back to the carriage only to find Dakaskos heaving on the ground._

 _"Dakaskos, are you alright?" Shinou asked worriedly, glad that the soldier was still alive. He only muttered something and passed out. All of them stared at him._

 _"He fainted. Damn, how could this happen in a day like this…" Shinou slammed his fist to the ground._

 _"Shinou…" Murata put his hand on top of his, making Shinou look at the Great Sage._

 _"We have to keep moving. What they were aiming for was not Dakaskos… other soldiers will come, he will be safe here." Murata nodded at him._

 _Shinou looked at his clear black eyes, and agreed. "Okay… all of you, into the carriage. I will take the reins. Move!"_

 _Wolfram chose to sit next to Shinou, almost forcing himself beside him. Shinou complied to make things faster._

 _"What's wrong?" Shinou asked in between the ride._

 _Wolfram looked up to him, silent for a moment before staring back down to his feet._

 _"I killed Raphael."_

 _Shinou shot him a look. Wolfram looked back at Shinou's surprised eyes and frowned._

 _"He was the one leading the humans to attack the castle… That White Crow…" Wolfram said._

 _"I see…" Shinou glared at the road before him._

 _"I didn't mean to kill him though, but I couldn't control my maryoku… He… he attacked me with his sword… attempted to kill me…"_

 _"Wolfram," his brother cut him in, smiling at Wolfram who had stopped rambling._

 _"Someday, you have to taint your fingers with blood for your King. If you want to join the military, that's what you have to remember. But I'll make sure that you won't go through that suffering anymore. I will train you hard." Shinou gave him a gentle look, despite the circumstances._

 _Wolfram looked at Shinou's darkening eyes: he almost looked like a different person just now. That smile.. his eyes weren't smiling at all. Wolfram opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a shout from Murata._

 _"Watch out!" Murata shouted from the window of the carriage and Shinou sharply pulled on the reins._

 _Wolfram's stared at the white blinding light arrows being thrown towards their direction, his eyes widening before Shinou swept him off from his seat and both flew to the ground with a crash. The next thing he saw was the carriage being wrecked into small pieces. Wolfram hurried to his feet, only to be pulled back by Shinou._

 _"Yuuri… YUURI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs._

 _"They are okay, Wolfram! Calm down!" Shinou exclaimed, gripped his arms tightly._

 _Wolfram stopped struggling when he saw an invisible barrier surrounding Yuuri, Murata and Saralegui. It seemed Murata was protecting the both of them. Wolfram's relief immediately vanished when Murata's barrier disappeared and he collapsed._

 _"Murata!" Yuuri quickly caught his best friend and supported him._

 _"Sorry… but at least you are safe," Murata muttered in between his breaths._

 _Yuuri looked down at him worriedly, only to be taken in surprise when Shinou suddenly swept him up in his arms._

 _"Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!" Murata shouted in embarrassment._

 _"Stop struggling! We can't just leave you alone here, I know what you are thinking! Come on, let's go."_

 _"It looks like we can't…" Saralegui said as he glared at the masked men in front of them, each of them holding a houseki which shone brightly._

 _ **TBC**_


	13. The Locked Memory (The Real Past II)

_**A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that they are all in 6 years old in human's age in this flashback. ^^;  
I had trouble to open ffn because they blocked it. I'll update in my AO3 under the same username from now on. But I will try to keep updating in here when I can open. I'm using unblock site now xD. God bless for having such a site! Lol  
**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – The Locked Memory (The Real Past II)**_

 _"Watch out!" Murata yelled from the window of the carriage. Shinou sharply pulled on the reins. Wolfram stared at the white, blinding light being thrown towards their direction, his eyes widening before Shinou swept him off his seat. Both flew to the ground with a crash. The next thing he saw was the carriage being wrecked into small pieces. Wolfram hurried to his feet, only to be pulled back by Shinou._

 _"Yuuri… YUURI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs._

 _"They are okay, Wolfram! Calm down!" Shinou exclaimed, gripping his arms tightly._

 _Wolfram stopped struggling when he saw an invisible barrier surrounding Yuuri, Murata and Saralegui. It seemed Murata was protecting the both of them. Wolfram's relief immediately vanished when the barrier disappeared and Murata collapsed._

 _"Murata!" Yuuri quickly caught his best friend and supported him._

 _"Sorry… but at least you are safe," Murata muttered in between his breaths. Yuuri looked down at him worriedly, only to be taken in surprise when Shinou suddenly swept his friend up in his arms._

 _"Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!" Murata demanded, face flushed from embarrassment._

 _"Stop struggling! We can't just leave you alone here, I know what you are thinking! Come on, let's go."_

 _"It looks like we can't…" Saralegui said as he glared at the masked men in front of them, each of them holding a houseki stone which shone brightly._

 _Shinou was ready with his golden maryoku as Yuuri wrapped his hand around the blue dragon stone. He summoned it, the jewel shining brightly with water maryoku. Wolfram quickly pulled his sword and looked at Yuuri in concern. He watched Yuuri's form change, watched as his hair grew longer. He had seen his transformations numerous times already, but this time he was just plain worried._

 _Wolfram knew that the summoned stone was supposed to stabilize unbalanced maryoku. But the stone also served as protection for the mazoku for when they used too much magic, else they end their own life. If the stone cracked and shattered, the mazoku would die because of using too much maryoku._

 _"Yuuri… Ue-sama… don't use too much maryoku," Wolfram pleaded. He stepped beside him, but Yuuri only smiled._

 _"Speak for yourself, Wolf."_

 _Wolfram was only able to manage a slight upturn of the mouth before directing his gaze back to the enemy, ready anytime to use his sword. He should be braver; this time it was different. He had tainted his hands with blood, and it wasn't going to be the last time he would. As long as he can keep Yuuri safe, as long as he could protect him with his life. He positioned his weapon in a tighter grip, glaring._

 _The houjutsu users summoned a large beast, which began growling as soon as it appeared with a halo of blinding red light. Saralegui shifted his glasses up on his head, eyes glowing gold and while Murata put his hands together for chanting._

 _"Attack the users, I will attack the beast," Shinou commanded: he put his hands up and created a fine blow of wind. The beast growled and raised its claws, sending the large blow back._

 _The four boys dodged to the side, avoiding the impact. Wolfram wielded his sword, trying to cut the hand off the beast, but it was as if his weapon just sliced through air, and didn't wound anything. Wolfram stared at the creature in shock. Saralegui flew behind its tail, and attacked the nearest houjutsu user with his sword, golden eyes glowing brightly as he mumbled:_

 _"Kill yourself with your blade." The user stared at his eyes, entranced, and with a trembling hand, raised his own blade from behind and slit his own neck. Saralegui glared down at him, blood dripping on the grass, before he gave a satisfied smirk. He looked around._

 _"Who else?" He caught a glimpse of Murata who was chanting a few words and making swift movements with his hands, cutting the air. A few users not far from where he stood fainted. There was a water dragon that Yuuri had summoned, attacking a few other adversaries on the side. The beast in front of them grew weaker as its summoners were taken out._

 _Shinou tossed a large ball of maryoku and attacked the beast, rendering it gone in a few seconds. He was about to lunge at one of the few enemies still remaining when one growled and collapsed to the ground. Much to Shinou's relief, the rest of the family were there. While Conrad and Gwendal disengaged the others, Gunther struck the last of them with the back of his sword. Saralegui looked past the throng and spotted his bodyguard in relief._

 _Berias put his hand on his master's shoulder and kneeled down. "Are you wounded?"_

 _Saralegui shook his head, and smiled at him. "You are late, "he remarked playfully._

 _"I'm sorry, Heika…" Berias returned the gesture nonetheless._

 _"Heika! Wolfram!" Cellie called out for them, and both Yuuri and Wolfram directed their attention to the rest of the crowd._

 _"Are you all alright?" asked Yuuri, who had finally dismissed his water dragons and had returned to his original form. He was received with a general air of relief._

 _"Heika, we should be the ones to ask you that. There is no need to worry about us." Cellie alighted her hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. Yuuri stared at her sad eyes; there is was something disconcerting about that smile. He frowned, but his thoughts were cut by the arrival of his mother, who had pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. Yuuri pursed his lips when he looked at the rest of them, ignoring his mother sobs._

 _"Are you really alright?" Yuuri asked once again._

 _"Don't worry, Yuuri. We're all fine." Shouri stepped in front of him, and Yuuri could immediately tell that they had fallen through some trouble. Yuuri's eyes trailed on his brother's arm and saw the burns and bruises._

 _"Shouri! Your arm!" He quickly freed himself from Miko and touched his brother's wounds._

 _"Aah… don't worry. I'm fine. Gwendal protected me from the fire." But even as he was saying this, Yuuri was already healing what he could._

 _"Don't use too much maryoku, Yuu-chan," Shouri heeded, stopped him after a few seconds of feeling better._

 _"Come on, let's go to the temple now…" Shinou cut in quickly._

 _The place was filled with people seeking protection and medicine. Yuuri eyed them warily: there were a lot of children and even infants, crying forlornly in one corner. Yuuri slowly walked toward them, ignoring the people's objections of using his healing magic. He didn't care about his maryoku; what mattered now was his people. They needed him, and this was the least he could do for them._

 _"Yuuri, we would like to discuss something with you," Conrad murmured quietly into his godson's ear as Yuuri finished healing all he could. The flock of people he had aided surrounded him and bowed in deep gratitude as he followed his Godfather._

 _Conrad led him to the entrance of the temple, where the rest of the family and the priestess, Ulrike, waited inside. Yuuri stared at them in wonder._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he stepped in front of the priestess. The crystal ball glowed brightly in front of him. Yuuri looked around at his family and friends. When he eyed Murata, he was given a sort of half-smile and a knowing look._

 _"We planned to move you away to a safe place. At least for the time being." Murata informed.._

 _Yuuri could only be confused. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"As the King, your safety is our priority, Yuuri. You shouldn't be involved in this war." Saralegui stepped forward with a firm look._

 _"I don't care about my safety! Wait… what do you mean by war…?" His eyes widened upon the realization that almost all of the people surrounding him had agreed to raised their sword against the human society, the White Crow._

 _"No! I don't wish for war…!"_

 _"You can't stop what's bound to happen, Shibuya…" Murata said._

 _Yuuri was about to reject when he felt Wolfram's hands on his shoulder._

 _"We are going to war, Yuuri," Wolfram spoke firmly. "Think about the people who are trying to protect you, wimp! We've all thought about it. We can't afford for you to get hurt. You're hardly ready for anything this big. Besides…" An almost wistful expression dominated Wolfram's face. "We'll meet again…" he whispered._

 _"Wolfram… you agreed to this… as well?" Yuuri looked at everyone in disbelief. He felt hurt and betrayed, belittled and stabbed in the back. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. How could they have decided this without his consultation?_

 _"NO ONE OBJECTED TO THIS?" He received no answer from any of them, and it only served to make him angrier. But after a while, his anger got him nowhere and all he felt was mistrust._

 _"Am I not to be trusted in ruling this Kingdom…?" he whispered hopelessly._

 _"Yuu-chan…" Miko kneeled before her son and gently tilted his Yuuri looked at her with pleading eyes._

 _"You have to understand that as a ruler, you have to be safe. The country can't run if the king is no longer capable… if the king was harmed. Besides, your people will be safe in the hands of your friends. They are able enough. I don't want to leave either; I can't help myself from worrying, but they've made their decision and I can tell it's for the best. Once everything has settled down, we can come back. How is it?"_

 _"That's such a cowardly move!" Yuuri continued to protest._

 _"No, it is not; it is just a preventive measure. If it was, then we could have all just gone to the other world to hide and leave everyone else to suffer from this war. However, only your family is involved in the move. As we have said before, it is for your safety."_

 _When Yuuri opened his mouth to cut in, Gwendal spoke sharply._

 _"How will you be able to help, then, if you stay behind? Your short bursts of magical energy are not suited for a war where stamina is valued as much as strength and skill, and nor is it capable enough to tend numerous wounded should the tragedy arise." He sighed and tried to compose himself._

 _"Heika… permit us to stay here and protect your country. We don't mean to treat you as an invalid. But you are young, and inexperienced in the brutalities of war. We only decided to spare you from this onslaught."_

 _"They are right, Yuu-chan. It's what's best for everyone!" Shouri said fiercely._

 _"We'll guide you to the lake; now come one. We don't have much time. You are an adult now, Yuuri. It's time to see things with a level head" Shinou said._

 _"Quickly. I will transfer you back to where you were supposed to be. There is someone on earth who might help us …" Urike said, turning her back from her crystal ball. The waterfall running down the wall behind her parted in the middle, to reveal a secret door which led to the large shining lake._

 _The party proceeded towards the scenery beyond, which was easily a discreet and sacred place. The lake before them was partly covered by several large trees and bushes. It was eerily quiet._

 _Suddenly there was a zip! and an arrow was seen flying straight toward Yuuri. There was a rush of movement in his side, and next thing he knew he was toppled to the ground by his fiancé._

 _Yuuri's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him._

 _Wolfram had managed to save his life by receiving the arrow in his place. Before anyone could react, a shot of houjutsu followed the arrow that sent Wolfram flying, crashing into a tree behind them. There was a lump in Yuuri's throat as he ran towards Wolfram's unmoving body._

 _Unsure of whether or not touching him was a good idea, Yuuri's hands trembled as they hovered uncertainly over Wolfram's body. His ears were deaf to the shouts coming from the rest of the family members as they ran toward them. In a second, Shouri and Conrad were beside him, asking him if he was safe and alright, but that wasn't what Yuuri wanted to hear. He slammed his fist on Conrad's readily opened palm, his tears falling down his cheek._

 _"IT'S WOLFRAM, YOUR BROTHER, YOU SHOULD BE ASKING ABOUT, NOT ME!" he shouted in rage. He was unable to keep his eyes away as Gwendal pulled out the arrow from Wolfram's chest. Yuuri's whole body was trembling as he saw how much blood was dripping from Wolfram's uniform. In his distress, Yuuri was unable to notice the several arrows still flying toward their direction, stopped only by a barrier conjured by Ulrike._

 _"His wound is deep. If we don't treat him soon… Wolfram might…" Gunther faltered as he checked Wolfram's pulse._

 _"Call your daughter here, Gunther…"_

 _"Gisela is not here right now… she stayed behind to help the soldiers and the injured…" Gunther replied thickly, trying to calm himself down._

 _"What do we do…" Cellie was close to tears. Her sobbing stopped when she heard a groan from her third son._

 _"Wolfram!"_

 _"Yuuri…" Wolfram groaned in pain, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth._

 _"I'm here…" Yuuri quickly caught his hand._

 _"I'm glad we can still talk before you go… be safe, okay? Don't waste my effort in saving you, wimp. We'll meet again… like we promised in our pledge…"_

 _Wolfram's face was extremely pale as he forced himself to stay conscious. Yuuri bit his lip in an effort to summon his magic, clutching Wolfram's hand tightly and trying to prevent himself from crying. As Wolfram's hand went limp, Yuuri felt his power surge and he let all of his maryoku out. That blue haze was the last thing Wolfram saw before he fell into darkness._

 _"Who the hell… who the hell attacked Wolfram…" Yuuri's eyes turned darker as he rose to his feet, facing the masked men. The White Crow was surrounding them. Shouri's barrier was attacked twice, as Murata and Saralegui tried to prevent more from coming near the injured Wolfram and Yuuri._

 _"Ulrike, Bob is still not here…?"_

 _"I don't know why… but I made sure that everything could be carried out as quickly as possible I don't know what could have happened…" Ulrike answered in distress._

 _"Don't tell me they were able to enter the other side of the world as well…!" Shinou gave one last blow before he stopped his maryoku. He felt the large burst of energy coming out, and looked sharply in Yuuri's direction. In his hand was the dragon stone, which shouldn't be there at all, considering the large waves of power he was emitting in rage._

 _"Yuuri, don't!" Shinou shouted, but it was too late; Yuuri's maryoku came out in the size and form of the Originators, the mere shadow of which reduced all the incoming arrows to ashes._

 _"As the ruler of this country, I order you to stop attacking and leave this kingdom immediately!" Yuuri's voice cut through the air. He watched as they staggered after a big blow of the wind. The enemies faltered, most wounded beforehand from the combined attacks of Shinou, Murata, Saralegui and Shin Makoku's soldiers. Those who refused to be put down were beaten in a thrice by the shadows of the originators. Suddenly, everything was coming out of hand._

 _"Yuuri, that's enough!" Shinou yelled in warning. The stone glowed brightly in Yuuri's hands and began to crack._

 _Yuuri's breathing became harsh and his vision turned blurry. He wasn't aware anymore of how long he had released all of his power like that. Neither was he sure if the stone was strong enough to hold all of his maryoku. Vaguely, he could make out Shinou shouting in the background, but he couldn't hear the words. Someone had hurt Wolfram badly, and now he had injured them in return. Was he satisfied with it?_

 _Yuuri felt the stone snapping in his hands like spit fire. He released it slowly, and it flew high in the air._

 _"Yuuri, stop your Maryoku now!" Shinou ran toward him, before his attention was diverted by the stone, spinning high in the air with unbelievable speed. It should have been able to hold the user's maryoku, but if Yuuri didn't stop now, he would die._

 _"Yuuri!" Conrad and the others sped towards their king, but as they tried to approach him they were thrown back by the great winds._

 _The originators growled sharply in the air before vanishing altogether. All of them stared at the King in astonishment. The stone began to crack, and finally broke into pieces. Yuuri's eyes turned blank and he slumped to the ground. As the others exclaimed in worry, a voice suddenly spoke._

 _"What a reckless way of fighting…" The figure walking toward them was wearing a black outfit and a pair of sunglasses._

 _"I should have been here sooner… It's my fault…" The man took off his shades and walked toward them._

 _"Bob!" Shinou spoke._

 _"They entered through the lake in Switzerland…" The earth Maou began. Shouri opened his mouth but Bob held a hand up and continued. "Nevertheless I have stationed some of my men to attend to that problem, We have to leave quickly. All of you who need to follow to the other side should move to the lake. The portal needs to be closed as soon as possible."_

 _"But Yuuri…"_

 _"Don't worry… there is life in him yet… bring Wolfram too, he will need treatment," Bob ordered as he carried the young King to the lake._

 _"Berias, I will leave it up to you," Saralegui said, and ran to follow them._

 _The Shibuya family, Murata, Saralegui, Shinou, Cellie, and Conrad, bearing Wolfram, followed Bob to the lake where they were swiftly transferred to Earth. Gwendal, Gunther, and Berias had stayed behind to handle the rest of the troops. The lake stopped shining as the group disappeared behind the light. Ulrike lowered her arms. The portal was closed._

 _"There's nothing to worry about anymore; Wolfram will be okay…" Bob said, glowing golden. Wolfram gradually returned to his natural pallor while he was being tended. Cellie was crying now, cradling her son in happiness. Bob then turned his attention to Yuuri._

 _"Now our problem here… Is he still breathing?" Bob asked. There was an angry sigh from Shinou._

 _"I can't believe this… why did he have to be so hard headed? What a foolhardy way to stop the fighting…" Miko cried as Shouma tried to calm his wife. Behind them, Shouri was glaring at his feet, fists clenched so tightly he was wounding himself. Saralegui and Murata exchanged a sad glance._

 _"He will be dead if this keeps going…" Bob adressed the group after checking Yuuri's pulse and feeling his maryoku slowly fading away._

 _Shinou flinched at the sentence. "I will exchange my soul with him…" he quickly said._

 _"NO!" Murata yelled in distress. Almost everyone looked at him._

 _"Shinou, don't do reckless things…" Murata glared at him._

 _"There has to be a way…" Saralegui said, the quiet tremble in his last word just narrowly missed._

 _"We need to hurry and make a decision before its too late…" Bob said._

 _As Conrad stroked Wolfram's head, he noticed the pendant glowing brightly out of the corner of his eyes._

 _"Can this stone help in any way?" Conrad quickly pulled the blue teardrop stone from Wolfram's neck. All of them looked at him with hope, but Shinou briskly took the stone from Conrad's hand._

 _"This will be the vessel of my soul, so that somehow… we can save him… we can save Yuuri… and I will remain in the temple for a while…" Shinou said quietly All of them directed morose looks at him._

 _His voice becoming determined, Shinou spoke. "I just want our Kingdom to remain alive with Yuuri its King. So as the previous ruler of Shin Makoku… I order you to save his life in exchange for mine…" Shinou stared at each of them in the eye, holding his decision firmly. No one would object. He knew it._

 _"Just one more thing…" Shouri spoke up._

 _"Can you… can we erase that memory? I don't want Yuuri to suffer from this sort of past until he's old enough to handle it without breaking down… I don't want him to go berserk again and put his life in danger. Just lock the memory away… So he can learn what peace is in this world without being tainted."_

 _"Shouri…" Both parents began in astonishment._

 _"At least, that's what I think but… you shouldn't erase his memories as the King… Can you do that?" Shouri pleaded. Shinou regarded him for a moment before consenting._

 _"You are right…" He stepped towards Yuuri, only for Murata to hold him back_

 _"Shinou, you can't be serious!" he objected. Shinou shook his head._

 _"I won't erase it; instead I will lock it away deep inside his mind. Until the right time comes, he won't remember who he was and where he originally belonged. Don't worry… all he will know is a fake memory."_

 _This being said, Shinou gently pulled away from Murata and approached Yuuri. His hand was glowing gold as he ran it across Yuuri's forehead. The light disappeared as soon as it had come._

 _"Shinou…" Murata looked on sadly. Shinou noticed the tone and directed his full attention towards the other. He wrapped his arms around Murata's shoulder and without warning leaned down to kiss his lips. Murata's eyes widened as the others looked at them in what could only be described as googly eyes._

 _"W-What… are you stupid? What are you doing?"_

 _"I will need to do something to lock your memory of me…" Shinou whispered before he put his hand on Murata's head. Murata gasped, trying to move away, but before he could his eyes went blank and he collapsed into Shinou's arms. Conrad voluntarily stepped forward and gathered the Daikenja in his arms. Shinou looked at him gratefully._

 _"Shinou..." Conrad stared at the Daikenja._

 _Shinou kneeled down before Murata, brushed tthe bangs from his eyes and smiled sadly. He stood up, then directed a nod at the Earth Maou._

 _"Okay then… It will be painful, I warn you… Shouri, you should hold him just in case," Bob said in precaution. Shouri obeyed and positioned himself next to Shinou, who closed his eyes in preparation._

 _Bob put his hand on Shinou's chest, before reaching and slipping deep, deep within, straight for the heart. Shinou was now gasping as he felt his soul being ripped apart. The rest of the group tore their eyes away, unable to watch the pain, but it didn't prevent them from hearing the shouts and the struggles from the young ex-King._

 _And then the yelling had stopped, and Bob pulled out his hand. Shinou was lying limp in his arms. In Bob's hand was a sphere of a white soul, shining dimly. As it merged with the teardrop pendant, Shinou's body slowly disappeared._

 _Cellie cried upon seeing her eldest son disappear before she could even hug him for the last time._

 _"Why is this happening…" she whispered wretchedly._

 _"We'll meet again soon… I'm sure of it." Miko whispered consolingly. Her tears had already turned dry._

 _All of them stared at each other as a heavy silence permeated the air._

 _"You can stay here as long as you like… or if you wish to go back I will summon the portal of the lake," Bob offered, breaking the heavy atmosphere._

 _Someone knocked on the door and Gisela's worried face peered from the opening._

 _"Gisela…" Cellie said in surprise. "How have you come to follow us?"_

 _"I heard from father that Wolfram was injured. So… I went here to check on him… What happened to Daikenja and Heika?"_

 _._

 _"They are alright for now, I've done all I can… but I'm worried for Wolfram… How hard did he hit his head?" Gisela asked Conrad while the others waited outside._

 _"He was thrown back by houjutsu… it was strong enough to fling cause this," Conrad said gravely. There was a knock on the door, before Gwendal entered with Cellie behind._

 _Gisela took Wolfram's hand. She frowned._

 _"It's weird… I can feel his maryoku, and it's pretty stable … it's a bit unusual… Did Heika perform healing majutsu on him?"_

 _"Probably too much…" Gwendal muttered._

 _"I see…" Gisela gave a small sad smile._

 _"Just how many times has Heika healed Wolfie? I wonder… we owe him a lot…"_

 _"His maryoku levels are normal… So why are you worried?" Conrad asked._

 _Gisela remind silent._

 _In their wake, Wolfram began to moan. He stirred._

 _"Wolfram! You are awake!" Cellie quickly rushed to his side, cuddling him. Conrad and Gwendal looked at him in relief; Gisela, in the meantime, gazed at him in worry._

 _"Wolfram, are you alright? How do you feel?" Gwendal asked as he raised his hand to pat his little brother slightly on the head. The blond wolf looked up at him, eyes staring blankly. He remained silent, his face looking a little puzzled._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Cellie stopped rocking him like a baby._

 _"Wolfram… don't you remember anything?" Cellie asked in desperation. Wolfram slowly looked at her with a frown, before shaking his head._

 _"My head hurts…" Wolfram muttered even as he winced. He ran his hands through his hair, before clutching his head tightly._

 _"Gisela!" Cellie cried._

 _"I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid Wolfram lost his memory…" Gisela looked down at her feet as she delivered the bad news._

 _._

 _"Move to Hokkaido?" Cellie asked. Miko nodded._

 _"I think it's the best way… We can't stay here anymore; the sooner we leave the better._

 _"We'll meet again, won't we?" Cellie took her hand._

 _"Of course… I will raise Yuu-chan to understand what peace means… I hope Wolfram will be alright soon."_

 _"Yes, he will be alright…. I shouldn't cry again, I think. Should we come along with you and help moving?"_

 _Miko shook her head. "Don't worry about us. You have more things to think about. We need to fake all of what had happened to the children. What about Shinou's soul?"_

 _"We… we put his soul inside the temple… I don't know… Would it help if we told people that the reason for his disappearance was because of an accident? I don't think it's the right thing to do… I know it's my idea, but…"_

 _Miko clenched her hands._

 _"It's alright; when the time comes, they will know the truth. We need to hide everything for their sake as well… Yuu-chan… he will be around 6 years old in human years right now…"_

 _"You are right…" Both remained silent, feeling something amiss._

 _"We'll be able to reunite, can't we?"_

 _"Of course… let's just wait until the time comes…" Cellie's eyes were gleaming with tears, despite her saying she wouldn't cry anymore._

 _TBC…_


End file.
